


Jade Stark's Story (Tony Stark's Daughter)

by EttaRose16



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abduction, Avengers Family, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Parent Tony Stark, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Past Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 44,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EttaRose16/pseuds/EttaRose16
Summary: Years ago Tony Stark married a woman named Ava Cyrus. 2 years later they had a daughter named Jade Ava Stark.When Jade was 4 years old she was kidnapped. Tony and Ava looked everywhere for her but they couldn't find her.The police told them that Jade would most likely be dead. Tony refused to believe it even after the police officially closed the case.A year later Ava died. They say of a broken heart.Tony never stopped looking for Jade but after the Avengers were founded he had less time to search for her.One day while the Avengers are in an enemy aircraft Tony finds a young girl. He takes her to the hospital and finds out that she is his long-lost daughter Jade.How will Jade adjust to her new life? What happens when she wants to be an Avenger? What happens when she meets Peter Parker?This is the story of Jade Stark~Read and Review~
Relationships: Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally writing this story on Wattpad @EttaRose16 (I will still continue to write it there) but I decided to try out AO3 so I'm copying and pasting it here so if anything is weird, that's why

~16 Years Ago ~ May 2nd~

Tony sat next to Ava's hospital bed, he smiled down at the tiny pink bundle in his arms. The little girl opened her eyes and looked at him. Ava shifted in her sleep

Tony turned the baby towards Ava "That's your Mama. You look just like her"

"She has her daddy's eyes" 

Tony looked over and saw Ava was awake, he handed the baby over to her "Yeah I guess she does"

Ava looked down at her daughter "Any name ideas?"

Tony smirked "The name Ava is really pretty"

"We can do Ava as a middle name." She rolled her eyes at her husband. "But what about... Jade for the first name" 

Tony looked at the baby, she reached up and grabbed his finger in her tiny fist "Yeah. I like it"

"Jade Ava Stark..."

~4 Years Later~

Jade was 4 years old now. She was playing at the park while Tony and Ava were sitting on a bench nearby

"Hey, little girl... Is that your daddy over there?" A man asked pointing to Tony

Little Jade nodded. Another man walked over "Tony Stark's daughter? Do you know what we could get for her?"

The first man nodded and picked up Jade, who started to fuss

"Shh, it's okay. We're going to take you somewhere"

They left taking Jade with them

A couple of minutes later Tony looked up and noticed Jade was missing 

"Ava where's Jade?"

They got up and started searching everywhere for her. When they couldn't find her they sent out a missing children's report, with Tony even putting out a reward for her safe return

~A Year Later~

They still hadn't found Jade. Tony was sitting next to Ava's hospital bed, she had gotten sick after Jade went missing

"Av... Please wake up..."

She hadn't been doing good, they said that after losing Jade her heart started to fail. Ava hadn't woken up for a few days and the doctors didn't think she ever would. Their suspicions were confirmed, not even a minute later when Ava's heart monitor went flat. Tony called a doctor and then was ushered out into the hallway

10 minutes later the doctor walked out

"Mr. Stark... I'm so sorry. We tried everything we could do..."

Tony walked back in and sat next to Ava's body 

"Ava... I-I'm sorry... This is all my fault. If I had just kept a closer eye on Jade she wouldn't have gone missing and you wouldn't be.." Tony trailed off

~Two Months Later~

Tony spent all the time he could looking for Jade. After Ava died he wasn't the same, the doctors said that Ava died of a broken heart after losing Jade.

After the Avengers were formed Tony had less and less time to look for Jade

Until he finally found her...


	2. Finally

Tony and the Avengers were trying to take down an Enemy Aircraft. Tony walked into a room and saw a small cage holding an even smaller girl

He ran over and opened the cage revealing a small unconscious dark-haired girl. He didn't know who she was or why she was there but he knew that she needed help

Picking her up, he ran out of the room

~At The Hospital~

Tony took the girl to the hospital, he decided to stay until she woke up, so he could make sure she was okay.

All he could think of was one thing: How much she looked like Ava

The girl woke up a little while later, and Tony was allowed to see her. He walked in and she looked at him confused and scared "Who are you?"

Tony walked over and sat in the chair next to her bed "I'm Tony Stark. I found you... In an ally" He said, not wanting to scare her even more

The girl didn't believe him. The last thing she remembered was being on the aircraft

"I'm Jade"

Tony froze. 'Jade... She can't be..' He thought. He regained his composure and nodded

"What's your last name?"

Jade shook her head "I- I don't know... All I know is that I was taken and held captive in a cold and dark-room for years and then they put me on that aircraft cause they said they were taking me somewhere"

She looked down and started fidgeting with her fingers. Tony noticed, for the first time, that she had cuts and bruises all over her abnormally small and frail body

He excused himself and went to talk to the doctor. He had a feeling, that this was his Jade. It couldn't be a coincidence that her name was Jade, she was kidnapped at a young age and looked almost exactly like Ava, except for her eyes... She had his eyes...

"Dr. Williams, do you think you could... Do a DNA test on Jade and me?"

~Later~

Tony walked back into Jade's room with a piece of paper

"Let me tell you a story. Years ago I met this woman named Ava, we got married and had a little girl named Jade. When she was 4 she was kidnapped, and we looked everywhere for her... But we couldn't find her. The police told us she was most likely dead..."

Jade looked at Tony, waiting for him to continue. Tony looked into her eyes, she had brown eyes that looked... Just... Like... His...

"A year later Ava died of a broken heart... I continued looking for Jade but I never found her. When I found you I thought you looked so much like Ava, so I asked Dr. Williams to do a DNA test and..."

He showed her the piece of paper.

"Confirmed Parent..." Jade read

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony and Jade talked for a while and got to know each other. Tony told Jade about him being Iron Man and about the Avengers

He invited Jade to come to live with him in Stark Tower. Which she, hesitantly, accepted. Tony signed the papers and he and Jade left the hospital.

~At Stark Tower~

The Avengers were waiting at Stark Tower for Tony and Jade. he had called them before they left to tell them what had happened

They got to the tower and took the elevator up to the main floor. Jade knew she was meeting Tony's friends, but she was nervous, the only people she's been around her whole life were the people who kidnapped her and she rarely had any contact with them

The elevator doors opened and Tony walked out, Jade hesitated before following

They walked into a room with five people

"Jade, these are my friends. Steve, Bruce, Natasha, Clint, and Peter. Guys this is Jade... My daughter..." Tony said as he pointed them out

Jade stood behind Tony. She wasn't sure whether or not she could trust them. Tony stepped aside so the others could see her and Jade bit her lip nervously

Steve was the first one to say anything "I'm Steve Rogers. Don't be afraid, you're safe here"

Jade took a deep breath "I can tell you guys want to ask me questions so... Go ahead..."

The Avengers shared a look of apprehension. Everyone sat down and Tony motioned for Jade to sit with him. After Jade sat down they started asking questions

"Do you know who took you?" Steve asked

Jade shook her head. "I didn't have much contact with them... Or anyone..."

Everyone was quiet until Natasha spoke next

"What do you remember?"

Jade was quiet as she thought. "About my kidnapping or being held captive?"

"Both?" Natasha said as more of a question than an answer

"I remember standing in a field or a park-"

"Park" Tony confirmed

Jade nodded as she tried to remember the rest "-and this guy came up to me and asked if someone was my father or something. And I said yeah and then another guy said something like 'Imagine what we could get for Tony Stark's daughter' I didn't remember the name they said until you introduced yourself" She said the last part to Tony

Once Tony said his name to her that memory was like a slap to the face. Tony stood up and ran a hand through his hair "I knew this was my fault!"

Ever since Jade was kidnapped Tony always said it was his fault. Everyone told him it wasn't but he never believed them. 'I should have kept a better eye on her' 'We shouldn't have gone to the park' was what he kept telling everyone and himself

"Ton-" Steve started before Tony cut him off

"My 4-year-old daughter was kidnapped and held captive for 12 years just because she's my daughter!"

Steve managed to calm Tony down and they continued asking Jade questions

"What did they do to you?" Tony asked

Jade bit her lip. "I- I don't want to talk about it..." She looked down at her lap and fiddled with her fingers

Tony took a deep breath to try and calm himself. He knew what that meant, not only did they beat her, they raped her. Tony was mad. He was beyond mad, he wanted to kill the guys that did this to his daughter.

Jade's eyes started to water as she remembered what happened, she hated reliving it. Tony stood up and pulled Jade with him

"No more questions"

He pulled Jade into the other room "Are you okay?"

Jade took a couple of deep breaths before answering "Y-yeah"

He sent Jade to her bedroom so she could clear her mind and Tony walked back into the other room

"Is she okay?" Bruce asked. Tony sighed and ran a hand through his hair

"Yeah I think so"

He sat down and the others continued their conversation.

~With Jade~

Jade sat on the bed. She looked around the room, it was just a normal room but to Jade, it was a lot. The room she was kept in had nothing. Nothing but her

She put her head in her hands as she flashbacked to after she was first taken

~Flashback~

Jade was carried into a small room. She was put down on the floor and the man that carried her walked away

"Where's my daddy," Jade asked, her voice quivering with fear

The man stopped. "He'll be here soon," He said before leaving and shutting the door

Jade knew he was lying. Even at 4, she knew that Tony wasn't coming. She was very smart for her age

Once her eyes adjusted to the darkness she looked around the room. It was about a 5 by 5 room with nothing in it. No lights. No windows. No bed. Nothing

Tears ran down Jade's face. She curled into a ball and sang quietly to herself:

"Caterpillar in the tree, how you wonder who you'll be  
Can't go far but you can always dream  
Wish you may and wish you might  
Don't you worry hold on tight  
I promise you that there will come a day  
Butterfly fly away"

It was a song that Tony and Ava would sing to her at bedtime

Another man walked in and grabbed her. He took her to a room with three other guys, they looked at her and smirked "That's Stark's daughter?"

The man holding Jade nodded "Do you have the money?"

The other man nodded and pulled out a briefcase. After the money was counted, Jade was handed over to the man and they left

An hour later Jade was thrown into another dark room. This one was smaller than the other one and also had nothing. Nothing but Jade

~1 Year Later~

Jade never left the room. Whenever they did feed her they just opened the door and dropped the food in, and they gave her a bucket to go to the bathroom in, and that was it.

Jade gave up hope of ever being found. She missed her mom and dad dearly. Whenever she missed them or whenever they hurt her, she would either sing the song her parents sang to her, or she'd imagine sitting with her dad in his lab helping him, or sitting in the kitchen helping her mom bake

Those were her favorite memories...

The guys that had her captive hurt her a lot, in many ways... All she wanted was to be with her parents again

Jade heard talking coming from outside the room. She crawled over to the door to listen

"Who died?"

"Ava Stark. Tony Stark's wife"

"The girl's mother?"

"Yes"

Jade froze. Her mother couldn't be dead. She crawled back over to her corner and curled up into a ball. Her mother was gone. Her mother died thinking Jade was dead. Jade never got to say goodbye.

Jade cried and cried until she fell asleep

~2 Years Later~

Jade was now 7 years old. She was very small for her age since she wasn't given the proper things to help her grow

The door opened and a man walked in, he walked over and unlocked Jade's chains. Grabbing her roughly by the arm, he pulled her out of the room. She was taken to a bathroom and was told to strip, which she obeyed.

The man turned on the shower and told Jade to get in

"If you do any funny stuff you'll be punished"

Jade bathed herself after what seemed like forever. Her black hair that was now down to her waist was dirty and matted, her pink cheeks were dirty and stained with tears, her big eyes were now drained of the light that was once there

When she was done she got out and wrapped a towel around herself. She looked at herself in the mirror for the first time in three years, she didn't look like she was 7, she looked like she was 5.

Jade saw clothes, a hairbrush, toothbrush, and toothpaste sitting on the sink. She got dressed and brushed her hair and teeth. When she was done, there was a knock at the door, which made her jump

The man opened it and led her out into the main room "Doesn't she clean up nicely?"

Her hair was now bright again, her pink cheeks were clean of both dirt and tears, but her eyes still lacked their normal light. Jade looked down at her feet and bit her lip. One of the men grabbed Jade's arm "She's a pretty thing"

Jade took a step away and accidentally knocked over a vase, it broke once it hit the floor.

"I- I'm so sorry! I- I didn't mean-" Jade was cut off with a slap to her face

"Stupid bitch. We let you out and you start breaking things!" The man pulled her out of the room and threw her back into her room

Jade curled up in a ball in her corner and cried herself to sleep

~End Flashback~

Tony walked into Jade's room and saw her curled into a ball on the bed, he walked over and sat on the bed "Are you okay?"

Jade jumped, she didn't hear him walk in. She sat up and nodded

He knew she was lying. How would she be okay? She was kidnapped and tortured for 12 years

Tony wiped the tears that Jade didn't know were flowing down her face "You sure you're okay?"

Jade sighed and shook her head "I haven't been okay in years..."

Tony gave her a small smile "I'm here for you for whatever you need, whenever you need it." Tony lifted her chin so she'd look at him "I know you're not used to any of this, hell, neither am I, but we're all here for you. You don't need to be scared anymore, I'm never going to let anything or anyone hurt you again"

Jade smiled back at Tony. She had Tony's smile "Thanks..."

"Why don't you take a nap and we'll call you when dinners ready. Pepper's making something special" Tony said walking over to the door

"Pepper?"

Tony realized Jade didn't meet Pepper "You'll meet her later". Tony walked out and left Jade alone

Jade laid on the bed and fell into the first peaceful sleep she's had in 12 years


	3. Nightmare

~An Hour Later~

Tony walked into Jade's room, he was curled up on the bed asleep. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, he hated to wake her but dinner was ready

"Jade," He said shaking her softly. Jade shifted but didn't wake up. "Jadey... Wake up, dinners ready"

Jade groaned and woke up. "D-did you just call me Jadey?"

Tony rubbed the back of his neck, he didn't realize he called her Jadey. It's something he did since she was little, he had never called her Jade, he always called her Jadey

"Uh yeah. I used to call you that when you were little... I can stop if you-"

"No it-its fine. I remember you calling me that..." Jade said as she sat up. The memory was vague, but still there

That surprised Tony. She remembers? Maybe she remembers more than she's letting on. Tony and Jade walked out into the main room where everyone else was sitting, already eating. A blonde walked out from another room and looked at them

"It's about time. I was about to send out a search party" She joked

Tony laughed. "Pep this is Jade. Jade this is Pepper Potts. My uh... My girlfriend" Tony wasn't sure how Jade would take it. She might not remember much about her mother, if anything, but she still knew that she loved her

"Nice to meet you," Jade said politely, surprising everyone. 

Pepper smiled at her "Nice to meet you too Jade. Let's get you something to eat" Jade and Pepper walked into the kitchen, leaving everyone else in the main room.

Tony went and sat in a chair next to Steve "I'm surprised she took that so well"

Steve laughed. "She probably doesn't remember much about Ava"

Jade and Pepper walked back in carrying plates. Jade sat on the floor at the table "I remember mom..."

Tony looked at her surprised as he took the plate Pepper handed him "You do?"

"Well, I remember some stuff... I remember laying in bed and you and mom were sitting on the bed on either side of me, I asked you to tell me a story-"

Tony smiled remembering what she was talking about

"-and you started telling me this... action-packed, for lack of a better word, story and mom scolded you and you guys sang a song to me... I think it went something like 'Caterpillar in the tree, how you wonder who you'll be. Can't go far but you can always dream. Wish you may and wish you might. Don't you worry hold on tight-"

Tony cut her off "I promise you that there will come a day. Butterfly fly away"

Pepper smiled at the father and daughter moment.

The Avengers, Pepper, and Jade sat and talked for a while. Jade was still nervous around the Avengers, but she was starting to warm up to them. But it still might take her a while before she tells them her secret

~Two Weeks Later~

Tony walked into Jade's room where Jade and Peter were. Peter was teaching Jade how to use the phone Tony bought her

Jade liked having someone her age around.

"Hey, Peter can I talk to Jade alone?" Tony asked leaning against the door frame, Peter nodded and left

Tony took a deep breath before he started talking "How would you feel about me introducing you to the world? They don't know about me having a daughter" The people knew years ago about Jade, but it's been so long that they've forgotten

Jade sat there. "Yeah okay..."

Tony raised an eyebrow. He thought she was going to say no. He could tell Jade wasn't the type of person to want to be in the spotlight "You sure? You don't have to if you don't want to"

Jade nodded "The people should know"

Tony smiled at his daughter. He was glad that she was warming up to him

"We'll do it later today," He said getting up and walking out

Jade wouldn't tell him, but she was really nervous. She didn't know how the people would react to Tony Stark having a 16-year-old daughter.

~Later~

Pepper set up an interview for Tony. He made Jade dress up cause he was going to bring her out, after the announcement. She was wearing a black halter neck dress, black boots, and her hair and makeup was done

Jade sat backstage while Tony talked to the interviewer, she was even more nervous than she had been earlier that day

"Don't worry hun, they'll love you" Pepper said putting a comforting hand on Jade's shoulder. Jade was grateful that Pepper was here so that she wasn't surrounded by people she didn't know

"So the reason Pepper set up this interview is because I have some news..." Tony started.

The interviewer raised an eyebrow "What is it? I'm sure everyone is dying to know!"

Tony took a deep breath "I have a 16-year-old daughter..."

Gasps came from all around the studio, from both the audience and the crew

"A daughter? Wow I was not expecting that. Is she here? Can we bring her out?" The interviewer asked excitedly. Everyone wanted to meet Tony Stark's Daughter

Tony nodded and looked backstage. Pepper rubbed Jade's shoulder "You ready Hun?

"Pepper... I don't know if I can do this"

Pepper put her hands on Jade's shoulders "You'll be great hun... Everything will be fine"

Jade nodded and walked onto the stage. Multiple gasps came from all around her as she went over and sat next to Tony, who put his arm around her

"This is my daughter, Jade," Tony said. Jade could tell he was also nervous as to how everyone would react

"If you don't mind me asking, how come we're just meeting her now?" The interviewer asked

He wasn't the only one that was curious, everyone in the crowd was dying to ask the new Stark questions

Tony took a deep breath "When Jade was 4 she was kidnapped... I didn't find her until yesterday"

The interviewer nodded. He asked Tony some more questions until he turned his attention to Jade

"So Jade... What's it like living with Tony Stark?"

Jade bit her lip. Tony was starting to realize she did that whenever she was scared or nervous

"It's cool... Everything's still a little scary for me but I'm getting used to everything" Jade answered without thinking

The interviewer nodded and then turned to the crowd "I'm sure the audience wants to ask some questions"

Once he said that the audience erupted with questions

"What happened while you were kidnapped?"

"Where did they take you?"

"Who took you?"

"What did they do to you?"

"Did they hurt you?"

"Are you scared that the people who took you will come back for you?"

Question by question was coming before Jade had any time to process anything. Shee couldn't deal with it all, and she started to have a panic attack. She ran off the stage and past Pepper

Tony chased after her, worriedly

"Where did she go?" He asked Pepper

Pepper pointed down the hallway to their left and Tony ran in the direction she pointed. He looked through all the rooms, but he couldn't find her. Not until he heard sniffles coming from a closet. He opened the door and turned on the light

There Jade was sitting in the corner. Jade always felt safe in the corner

Tony kneeled in front of her "Are you okay? I'm so sorry I didn't think that would happen"

Jade picked up her head. "I-its okay... I expected it... I just- I thought I'd be able to get through it" Her breaths were shaky as she tried to calm herself

"Do you want to go?"

Jade nodded as a couple of tears ran down her face. Tony wiped them and smiled "Everything will be fine"

He stood up and stuck his hand out for her to grab. She hesitated before grabbing it. He pulled her up and they walked back to where Pepper and the interviewer were waiting

"Jade! Are you okay?" Pepper asked running over. Jade nodded

"I'm so sorry about that. I didn't know they'd start yelling out questions" the interviewer apologized

Tony talked to him while Pepper took Jade to the car. Not long later Tony came out and they left

~At Stark Tower~

They got out of the elevator and the other Avengers came running over and Jade was bombarded with questions again

Jade started to have another panic attack not only from the questions but from everyone crowding around her, she started to get lightheaded

"Guys, guys stop!" Tony yelled, he pulled Jade over to the couch and sat her down "Jade. Jadey, breathe. Nat go get a glass of water"

Natasha nodded and ran into the kitchen. She came back and handed the glass to Tony

"Take a sip," He said calmly, she nodded and took a small sip

After a few minutes, Jade finally calmed down.

"We're sorry Jade. We should have known better" Steve apologized

"It-its fine..."

Tony moved from his seat on the table to onto the couch next to Jade

~That Night~

Jade tossed and turned in her sleep. She was having another nightmare.

~Nightmare~

Jade was sitting in Stark Tower. She was alone which was weird, Tony never left her alone, not because he didn't trust her, cause he did, but because Tony was worried about her

She heard footsteps coming from the hallway, she thought nothing of it, instead, thinking it was one of the Avengers or Pepper she went back to trying to figure out her phone

Suddenly someone put a hand across her mouth. She tried to scream but it was muffled

"Shh... Calm down"

Jade recognized that voice. She listened to that voice for 12 years. It was the man that held her captive...

He turned Jade around and smirked, "Miss me?"

"What are you doing here?" Jade asked backing away

"I came to get what belongs to me"

Jade shook her head. 'Where's Tony? Nat? Steve? Where's everyone' Jade thought

"I-i don't belong to you"

The man chuckled. Jade never actually learned his name "Technically, you do. I bought you, so, therefore, you belong to me"

Jade tried running away but he caught her. The elevator dinged and Tony walked out

Tony stopped when he saw what was happening. He looked in between the two before speaking to the man "I thought you would have taken her already?"

"I'm trying but she's not listening," the man said through gritted teeth

Jade was confused "What? What do you mean?"

"Well darling" the man started "Stark here paid me to take you"

Jade looked at Tony in disbelief. "What..?" Tears started to run down her face. How could he do this to her?

Tony just shrugged.

The man grabbed Jade by the arm and pulled her to the elevator

"Tony? Tony! Don't let him take me! Please!" Jade pleaded, crying

Tony ignored her pleas and walked into the other room. The elevator doors shut and Jade was left alone with the person who made her life hell

~End Nightmare~

"Mr Stark" J.A.R.V.I.S said

Tony groaned. "What Jarvis?"

"Miss Stark is having a nightmare"

That alarmed Tony, he jumped up out of bed and ran down the hall to Jade's room. When he ran in, Jade was thrashing around mumbling his name

"Jade! Jadey wake up!" Tony said shaking her

Jade woke up with a start. She was breathing heavily and was covered in sweat

That dream was different than normal, usually, it was about her escaping or being saved and him coming for her. Tony was never in it and she was never in Stark Tower

"Are you okay?!" Tony asked worriedly

Jade nodded, still trying to catch her breath. She touched her face and realized she was crying in her sleep

"You wanna talk about it?"

Jade could tell Tony was genuinely concerned, which was something she wasn't used to. Jade explained the nightmare and how it was different than the ones she normally had

Tony put his hands on her shoulders "Jadey... I would never ever do that to you. And I'd never let anyone hurt you"

Jade nodded. Tony suggested they go a midnight snack to get Jade's mind off of the nightmare, and she agreed

~Later~

Tony looked over to Jade and saw that she fell asleep. He picked her up and carried her to her room.

Tony was glad that Jade was finally found.

He set Jade on her bed and covered her

"I love you Jadey," He said kissing her head


	4. School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are pictures on my Wattpad (Ettarose16) in the story of the same name

~A Month Later~

Jade has been living with The Avengers for a month now. The only people she trusts are Tony and sometimes Pepper and Peter. 

She walked out into the main room and saw a new guy that she's never met before. He was a big guy with a hammer and he kinda scared Jade

Tony looked over when Jade walked in. "Hey, I want you to meet someone" Tony pointed to the big guy with the hammer "This is Thor, he's another Avenger. Thor, this is my daughter, Jade"

Jade smiled politely. If he was an Avenger and if Tony trusted him then Jade could trust him. but it might take her a while to. Thor stood up and stuck his hand out for a handshake. Jade flinched slightly which went unnoticed by everyone except Tony

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Stark," Thor said

Jade wasn't used to people calling her 'Miss Stark'. Jarvis has called her that a few times but even then it's still weird. She bit her lip and shook his hand. "It's just Jade. And it's nice to meet you too"

She sat down on the floor and listened to the adult's conversations, she wasn't really paying attention until she heard someone say her name. She looked up and saw Tony and Bruce talking 

"I don't know Banner. I don't think she's ready for that"

That peaked Jade's interest "Ready for what?"

Tony and Bruce jumped. They turned to her, contemplating on telling her or not. "Banner had the idea of sending you to school. If we did send you, you would go to Peter's school" Tony said looking at his daughter cautiously 

Jade thought about it. If she were to go to school she'd be able to start at least trying to have a normal life. But now everyone knows she's Tony Stark's daughter so they either might want to be her friend to meet Tony, or they might not believe her and bully her about it. But Peter would be there so at least she'd have a friend. Is she ready for this though? "I'll do it" 

That surprised Tony, he was expecting her to say no. "Really? You don't have to." 

Jade nodded "I'm sure"

"I'll call the school tomorrow then"

Jade looked over at Thor's hammer confused. "What's with the hammer?"

Thor smiled and picked it up "This is Mjølnir, my mighty hammer. It was forged from the heart of a dying star, it's very powerful. Would you like to try and lift it?"

Thor put the hammer on the table in front of Jade. She stood up and lifted it without difficulty

Everyone's jaw dropped and Jade looked around confused, did she do something wrong?

"What?" She asked looking at everyone

"Nobody but me is worthy to lift Mjølnir..." Thor trailed off

Jade put the hammer down and sat back down. How is she able to lift the hammer?

~A Week Later~

Today was Jade's first day of school, and Jade was nowhere near ready. Yeah, she had clothes and supplies so she was physically ready but mentally she was far from it. She wasn't sure how everyone would react to her being Tony Stark's Daughter. 

Tony had taken her down to the school to get tested to see how intelligent she was and to see if she could go to high school since she's never had any prior education. Surprisingly, she was insanely smart and was able to go into Peter's grade

Jade walked out to the main room, she sat down in one of the chairs and waited for Tony

"Come eat breakfast Jade," Pepper said walking out of the kitchen. 

Jade shook her head "I'm not hungry"

"You sure?" Pepper didn't want to force her to eat especially when she was nervous. Tony walked out and clapped his hands together

"Okay so, I talked to the school and they agreed to put you in all the same classes as Peter. If something goes wrong or you feel like you can't handle it anymore call me, I will come to get you immediately-" Tony rambled before he was cut off by Jade

"Tony, I'll be fine" 

Tony took a deep breath. He nodded and ran a hand through his hair as he sat down "I know I know, I just want to make sure you'll be okay"

"Mr. Stark. Don't forget about the glasses" Jarvis reminded

Tony sat up "Right. Thanks, Jarvis" He got up and walked into the other room before coming back with a glasses case

"I made these special glasses for you in case anything happens... It has its own AI like Jarvis. It can contact both my suit and the tower, and it can send me your location in case anything goes wrong" Tony explained taking out the glasses

Jade doesn't normally wear glasses, they found out she only needs them when she's tired or stressed. The glasses were different than Tony's. 

Jade put them on. "Hello, Miss Stark. I am J.A.S.P.E.R. It stands for Jade Ava Stark's Personal Electronic Representative." Jade raised an eyebrow at Tony "Representative?"

"I wanted to have Jade Ava Stark in there and the only name I could think of that started with JAS was Jasper, and I couldn't think of a word that would fit that started with R, so I went with representative" Tony explained

Jade nodded "Thanks" 

Pepper walked out and crossed her arms "Tony, she's going to be late for school"

Tony checked the time and realized she was right. Jade grabbed her bag and they ran to the elevator and out to the car where Happy was waiting 

Happy drove them to the school, Jade looked out at the school and started getting nervous again. Tony put a hand on her shoulder "Hey... Everything will be fine. If you need anything tell Jasper and he'll call me"

Jade nodded "Thanks, Tony." 

Jade hasn't called Tony 'Dad' yet. She hasn't known him for that long, and she doesn't really remember much about him before she was taken. It would be weird for both of them and Tony was just happy to have his daughter back. He didn't care if she called him Dad, Tony, or even Asshole. All he wanted was for her to be happy, healthy, and safe

Jade got out of the car and headed up to the school. When she got to the doors she turned around and waved bye to Tony and Happy, Tony didn't have to sign her in or anything, mainly because he didn't want to draw any attention to her. They both waved bye and Happy could have sworn he saw a tear roll down Tony's face, but he decided not to mention it

~Later ~ Jade's First Class~

Jade walked into her first class. She was so incredibly nervous, but she was determined to make it through this. All heads turned to her when she walked in

"Everyone this is Jade Stark. Our new student." Ms. Martin said "There's a seat open next to Peter" 

Jade looked around and saw Peter. She walked over and sat next to him. Everyone was staring at her and whispering about her. Probably wondering if she was related to Tony

"You okay? Mr. Stark asked me to make sure you were okay" Peter whispered to her

Jade nodded "I'll be fine... I hope"

~After School~

Jade was sitting outside the school, Peter had gotten picked up by May so she was alone. tony had originally wanted Peter to stay with her while she waited but unfortunately, he couldn't. Throughout the whole day, people were staring at her and whispering, she hated it

"Jasper?" She asked her glasses AI

"Yes, Miss Stark?"

"Call Tony," She said fiddling with her fingers

The glasses made a ringing sound and Jade held her phone to her ear to make it look like she was talking on the phone and not to her glasses. She still didn't really know how to use the phone, which was why she asked Jasper to call him

"Hey, Jadey. Everything okay? School out?" Tony asked

"Everything is fine, and yeah school's out"

She couldn't wait to get home. She hated everyone whispering about her but unfortunately, that's what happens when your Tony Stark's Daughter. Jade realized she said 'Tony Stark's Daughter' a lot. Maybe it was because she wasn't used to having a father, maybe it was because not only does she now have a father but that her father is Billionaire Genius Tony Stark

"Alright. Happy and I will come pick you up"

Jade hung up and 5 minutes later Happy pulled up. Tony got out of the car because he's Tony Stark and he needs to let everyone know he's there, which made Jade roll her eyes as she walked over to the car 

"Hey, how was school?" Tony asked. Everyone was staring and starting to whisper, again

Jade rolled her eyes again. Tony just had to let everyone know he was there. "It was fine" Jade go into the car followed by Tony

~At Stark Tower~

"Hey, how was school?" Steve asked when Jade and Tony walked in

Jade sighed "It was okay" 

Steve raised an eyebrow "Just okay?" 

Jade shrugged "It would've been better if everybody didn't stare at me and whisper"

Tony sighed "That's what comes with being Tony Stark's daughter"

~A Week Later~

Tony walked to Jade's teacher's classroom. At the beginning of the week he asked if, at the end of the week, he could talk to Jade's teacher about how she was doing in school

"Ah, Mr. Stark please come in!" Ms. Martin said

Tony walked in and sat against one of the students' desks "How's Jade doing"

Ms. Martin smiled "Mr. Stark, your daughter is very very intelligent, very polite, she never gets into any trouble. She's the perfect student, she's the student every teacher wishes they had"

Ms. Martin handed Tony some of Jade's work "She always finishes first and in record time, and she shows all her work and everything is always right"

That surprised Tony. He knew she was polite and not a troublemaker, but her being as smart as she is when for 12 years of her life she was alone in a dark room was surprising. He's not saying that he thought she was stupid, but that he wasn't expecting her to be that smart

Tony looked over all of her work. Everything was right, even really hard questions that Tony himself had trouble with. Tony thanked Ms. Martin and walked out of the classroom. It was the end of the day so Jade should be done with her last class

As if on cue Jade walked around the corner and almost ran into Tony. "Tony? What are you doing here?" She wasn't expecting Tony to be there already

"I came to talk to your teacher," Tony said putting his arm around her shoulder and walking out of the school

Jade started to panic. Was she in trouble? "Am I in trouble? Did I do something wrong?"

Tony laughed "No, of course not, I just wanted to see how you were doing in school. Your teacher said that you're very intelligent, you're very polite, you never get into trouble, you always finish first and in record time. You're the perfect student"

~Two Days Later~

Jade was standing at her locker when a kid named Dylan walked over to her. He was one of the kids that thought she wasn't really Tony's daughter and that she was just using that and her 'story' about being kidnapped to get attention

"Why always so quiet?" Dylan asked. Jade never talked to anyone except Peter and when she had to answer a teachers question

Jade ignored him. "What? You don't have another fake story to tell everyone?" Dylan said with a smirk "Even if that did happen to you, you deserved it."

Jade snapped "You think a four-year-old deserved being kidnapped?! You think A four-year-old deserved to be taken away from the only people she ever knew?! YOU THINK A FOUR YEAR OLD DESERVED TO BE BEATEN AND RAPED EVERYDAY OF HER LIFE FOR TWELVE YEARS?!"

Dylan smirked "If that four-year-old is you, then yes"

~Later~

Tony walked through the school halls. He was called by the Principal because Jade had gotten into a fight. He didn't believe it, not his Jade, his Jade would never get into a fight. His Jade was too shy, too polite, to get into a fight

Tony saw Jade sitting outside of the Principal's office. Before he could say anything to her, the Principal walked out

"Mr. Stark, come in" 

Tony and Jade walked in, also inside was Jade's teacher, Dylan, and Dylan's parents. Dylan had a black eye, a broken nose, and a broken arm

"Mr. Stark, as you know your daughter started a fight and beat up another student"

Tony shook his head. "My daughters not like that, she wouldn't beat up anyone, and even if she did she would have had to have been provoked" He looked at Dylan out of the corner of his eyes

"Are you saying my son started it?" Dylan's mom started "My son is an angel. He'd never start any fight"

Tony rolled his eyes. "Why don't we just ask the kids" Tony looked over to Jade who was sitting in the corner

"Jadey what happened?"

Jade didn't look at him, instead, she looked at the floor "He said that I deserved to be kidnapped and everything that happened to me..."

Tony turned towards Dylan and his parents. Before he could say anything Dylan spoke "I did not! She's lying!"

Tony shook his head "My daughter doesn't lie"

"Neither does my son," Dylan's dad said

Tony and Dylan's parents got into a fight. The Principal pulled up footage from the school cameras, which showed what really happened: Dylan started it

The Principal stopped the video before Jade started punching Dylan. Tony and Jade walked out of school. The school day wasn't over yet but Tony was taking her out early

"Are you mad at me?" Jade asked in a small and quiet voice. 

Tony sighed "No Jade, I'm not"

~At Stark Tower~

"What did you do to him?" Clint asked. Jade and Tony had just told the Avengers what happened

"I tackled him, then I punched him... Repeatedly, and I kicked him... Everywhere... Repeatedly." Jade said looking down at the floor

They knew what Jade meant by 'Everywhere', Jade kicked him in the balls

Tony wouldn't say it, mainly because Pepper would yell at him, but he was proud of Jade. 

"Should we go teach that kid a lesson?" Thor said standing up and grabbing his hammer

Pepper walked in and looked at everyone with a disappointed look on her face "No, You guys aren't doing anything to that kid."

"C'mon, Thor would scare the shit out of him!" Clint said throwing his hands up

Tony agreed with Pepper, even though he also wanted to teach him a lesson, "We're not using Thor as a weapon"

"Well I mean he does have a big head, it'd be good to smack some things with..." Jade mumbled with a small smile on her face

Everyone except Pepper burst out laughing

"She really is your daughter Tony," Steve said in between laughs "She's literally the girl version of Tony"

Tony agreed. She looked like Ava but she had Tony's attitude. He watched Jade with a smile on his face, he was happy that she was home, he would do anything to make sure she was safe. 

Even if it meant sacrificing his own life...


	5. What The Hell?!

The Avengers were rushing around the main floor. Why? Jade didn't know. She sat on one of the chairs watching everyone around her

Tony was the only one standing still. He was doing something on a tablet not paying attention to anyone

Thor bumped into a bookshelf making it fall over just about to hit Tony. "Tony!" Jade yelled, instinctively sticking out her arm

The God of Thunder caught it before it could hit Tony but that's not what hit him. A spark flew out of Jade's hand and hit Tony's shoulder, setting his shirt on fire

Tony patted out the fire and looked at Jade. Everyone else stopped what they were doing and looked at her

"What the hell was that?!"

Jade started to panic. 'No no no no I did not just do that' Jade ran off and into her room. Tony tried to chase her but she locked the door 

He walked back out into the main room "Jarvis bring up the security footage for Jade's room"

Jarvis obeyed and Jade's room popped up on the screen. 

Jade was pacing around her room "No no why did I do that. I was supposed to keep this a secret' She repeated. 

"Jarvis, tell Jade I want to talk to her. Tell her its nothing serious" Tony said not looking away from the TV

"Miss Stark. Mr. Stark would like to speak to you. Don't worry its nothing serious"

Jade froze. "What does he want to talk to me about?"

Before Tony could tell him what to say Jarvis answered "He wants to make sure you're okay"

Jade nodded. She took a deep breath and left her room. Tony quickly turned off the security camera and everyone sat down so she didn't know they were watching her. Jade walked out into the main room and stood over by the hallway

She didn't look at anyone, she just stared at the floor

"Jadey... Can you explain with happened?"

Jade bit her lip "I-its one of my powers..."

Steve raised an eyebrow "One of?"

Tony was confused. Since when did Jade have powers? She didn't have any when she was little. Or did she?

Jade's eyes widened when she realized what she said "I- I have a few p-powers"

She didn't want to tell them about her powers. She didn't want them to think she was a freak. That she was weird... That's what everyone thought she was. She just wanted to be accepted and not feel like an outsider

They gave her a look to explain so she did "I have the ability to steal someone's powers, I can sense danger like Peter's Spidey Sense, I can remove peoples senses, I have teleportation, fire, ice, water, light and darkness control, telekinesis, mind-to-mind communication, only with certain people though, memory manipulation, mentally generated weaponry, the ability to locate someone mentally, forcefields, Psychometry which is the ability to learn things about the past or future of an object by touching it, invisibility, conjuration, and levitation"

Everyone stared at her

"How did I not know this?" Tony asked bewildered "Have you had these your whole life?"

Jade shook her head "Not when I was with you. I got them as I grew up. I never used them to escape because when I tried when I was like 8 they punished me and told me if I ever tried to escape or even if I was saved they'd always find me..."

"Why did you run off?" Tony asked, referring to earlier. He didn't want Jade to be scared to tell him things

Jade bit her lip and looked down. She didn't answer his question. She didn't want to. 

"Did you think we wouldn't want you here? That we would send you back?" Natasha asked. Everyone turned to Jade who buried her face in her hands

Tony realized something "Is this what your nightmare was about?"

Jade nodded while her face was still buried in her hands

The other Avengers were confused "What nightmare?" Jade explained the nightmare to them. They told her that would never happen and that they wanted her there but she didn't believe them

~A Week Later~

Jade was sitting in her room. The Avengers were out on a mission so Jade was alone. Or so she thought

There was a knock at her bedroom door which made her jump. 

~Jade's POV~

I walked over and opened the door. Peter stood there rubbing the back of his neck

"Hey, Pete. What's up?" I asked walking back over to my bed

Peter followed "I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out since the others are out on a mission?"

I raised an eyebrow "Why aren't you with them?"

Peter usually always went with them, he's Spider-Man. 

Peter sighed. He looked down and started fiddling with his fingers "They wouldn't let me go. They said it was 'too dangerous'"

I rolled my eyes. "So what do you want to do?"

Peter made a cute thinking face. Wait cute? No not cute. I mean Peter's cute but not cute cute. Ahh, what am I thinking? He's my friend

"Hmm. We could watch a movie?"

I smiled and stood up "Let's go"

We walked into the main area and sat on the couch. "What do you want to watch?"

I went over and looked through all the DVDs Tony had. Grown Ups? No. Back To The Future? No. The Breakfast Club? No. Forrest Gump? No. 

"Ooh!" I said as I picked up a movie "The Conjuring!"

Peter laughed and rolled his eyes. I put the movie in Tony's PS3 and went and sat next to Peter

Every time something scary happened in the movie I jumped and hid my face in Peter's chest

~After The Movie ~ Peter's POV~

The movie ended and I turned to Jade, whose head was now on my shoulder. Her eyes were closed and her breathing slowed. She was asleep

I put my arm around her to pick her up 

"What's going on here?" 

I turned to where the voice came from. Mr. Stark and the others stood there. 

I felt my cheeks heat up. "Uh... I.. I uh-" I stuttered

Mr. Stark laughed and shook his head "I'm just messing kid"

He walked over and picked up Jade. After he left Mr. Barton turned to me

"Sooo. What happened while we were gone?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows

I felt my cheeks heat up more. He didn't think I liked Jade, did he?

"We just decided to watch a movie and he fell asleep"

Ms. Romanoff took the movie out of the PS3 "The Conjuring? Did you pick this so she'd get scared and cuddle you?" 

My eyes widened. "What? No! Jadey picked it?"

Mr. Rogers laughed "Jadey? I thought only Tony called her Jadey"

I tried to talk but it just came out in a mumble. The Avengers laughed 

"We're just messing with you kid," Mr. Barton said ruffling my hair

"I'm not a kid!"

Mr. Stark walked back out "Yes you are kid"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. They're never going to stop this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it sucks, I wanted to do some things from their POV instead of it just being in third person


	6. Caught In The Middle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My shift button is kinda broken so if there is something that should be capitalized (Like a name) or if there isn't a quotation mark where there should be then that's the reason. Also just in case anyone is confused, the Avengers, Jade, and Pepper (And sometimes Peter) live in the top couple of floors of Stark Tower and the lower floors are where they work

~Jade's POV~

"What do you want to do?" Peter asked as we walked out of school

I turned so that I was walking backward and facing Peter

"Wanna go to that new diner?"

Peter smiled and nodded. Peter was one of the only people I trusted. I was coming around to the other Avengers but they still scared me

~Later ~ Third Person~

Peter and Jade walked out of the diner and started walking down the street. Suddenly something flew past them

They turned and saw Iron Man fly past them. Peter ran into the ally next to them to change into his Spider-Man suit

"Jasper. What's going on?" Jade asked dodging a piece of concrete that flew towards her

"The Avengers are in the middle of a fight"

Jade rolled her eyes "Yeah I can see that"

Peter ran out from the ally in his Spider-Man gear "Stay here and stay safe"

He then went and helped the Avengers. "You too Pete. You too" Jade mumbled 

The teenager hid behind a pillar "There's no way in hell I'm letting them do this alone"

She used her telekinesis to push one of the bad guys off of Tony. Tony turned and spotted Jade who had tried to hide from him

"Jade Ava Stark what the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Jade bit her lip "Uh helping?"

Jade knew how this was going to go. Tony was going to tell her that she was going to get hurt and to go back home and she's not going to listen

"Go home. You're going to get hurt!" There it is

Tony went back to fighting while Jade secretly helped

Peter swung down and picked her up. He swung back up again

"Peter!" Jade yelled gripping him. He chuckled and landed on a building "You'll work better from up here"

~After The Fight~

Tony landed and looked around. "Alright. Where is she?" He asked Peter

Peter held up a finger "One moment"

He swung up to the building Jade was standing on 

"Ready?" Jade could tell he was smirking even though he still had his mask on

She nodded and Peter grabbed her by the waist. She tightened her grip on him and he swung down to the others

"You," Tony said pointing to Jade once they landed "You are in big trouble"

Jade bit her lip "Uh bye!" She said before teleporting away

~At Stark Tower~

Tony flew back to Stark Tower. He was pissed. He was beyond pissed

"Jade Ava Stark get your ass out here!"

Pepper ran out just as everyone got back. "What's going on?" Pepper asked

~Jade's POV~

I walked into the living room. Tony turned and his face was redder than i had ever seen it before

"What the hell do you think you were doing?! You could have gotten yourself killed!"

I flinched. Nobody seemed to notice except for Peter who looked concerned 

"I was just helping! I stayed out of the way"

Tony shook his head

We started arguing about whether or not it was okay for me to be there

"Everything would be easier if I had never found you!" Tony yelled, not realizing what he said

My heart dropped. Everything went quiet

Tony's eyes widened as he realized what he said "Jadey I-"

I didn't hear the rest because I ran into my bedroom. I heard Tony following me so I locked the door. 

~Third Person~

The heartbroken teen went over to her closet and curled into a ball in the corner

She always felt safe in a dark corner

~Later ~ Peter's POV~

"Jarvis, can you tell Jade that dinner's ready?" Miss Potts asked

"Yes Miss Potts"

I was worried about Jade. She hasn't come out of her room since Mr. Stark yelled at her. Miss Potts and the other Avengers yelled at him about it. 

"Miss Stark said she wants to be left alone" 

Mr. Stark ran a hand through his hair "I'll go talk to her"

He went to stand up but Miss Romanoff stopped him

"I think Peter should talk to her"

I looked up from my plate "What? Why?"

Miss Romanoff shrugged "You're closer to her."

I nodded and walked to Jade's room "Jadey... Can I come in?"

I heard a sniffle and a muffled voice. Jarvis opened the door "She's in the closet"

I walked over to the closet and opened the door. Jade was curled into a ball. 

She looked up when I opened the door. i could see tear stains on her face. 

"You okay?"

She looked at me like I was crazy "My own father just told me he wished he never found me, how do you think I feel?"

I sighed and sat next to her. She put her head on my shoulder and I rested my head on hers

"Miss Potts said dinner's ready"

Jade shook her head "I'm not hungry"

~The Next Day ~ Jade's POV~

I couldn't take this anymore. I need to get out of here

I jumped up from my bed and walked over to the window and climbed out it. I jumped onto the tree and climbed down it

I pulled out my phone and texted Peter

~Peter's POV~

Ding

I pulled out my phone and saw a text from Jade

Jadey Bear: Hey Pete, I snuck out of the tower cause I needed air. I'm near our diner if you want to come 

I rolled my eyes and texted her back. 

"May, I'm going out!" I called to May before running to meet Jade

~Jade's POV~

I sat at mine and Peter's diner. We called it our diner cause whenever we weren't at school or the tower we were here. Everyone here knew us by name and knew what we always got. It was nice to be somewhere, where the Avengers weren't watching our every move. Tony and the others didn't know we hung out here. It was far from the tower, not very popular and new. It was perfect

Ding

I pulled out my phone and saw a text from Peter

Spidey: On my way J

I laughed at the rhyme and put my phone away. Not long later Peter walked in

He sat down and raised an eyebrow at me. "Why'd you sneak out?"

I sighed and took a sip of my coffee "I needed air. I needed to be somewhere where Jarvis couldn't tell them what I was doing"

Peter nodded and took a sip of his coffee. I made sure to order it before he got here so it could cool. Peter doesn't like it really hot

"Mr. Stark didn't mean what he said. He felt bad the second he realized what he said..." Peter trailed off

"Pete... When people are mad or tired, they usually say what they mean without thinking..."

We decided to drop it and we took our coffee's and snacks to our other spot. We had two spots, the diner and a lake that was far from the tower. No one was ever at the lake so Pete and I claimed it as our own

~Later ~ Peter's POV~

Jade and I started walking back to the tower. I could tell Jadey was still upset from yesterday. 

Jade stopped walking "Oh come on..."

I followed her gaze to where she was looking. There was a black car facing where we were standing. 

Jade and I walked over and the window rolled down. Mr. Stark sat there "Hey kids..."

"Tony, what are you doing here?" Jadey asked

Mr. Stark got out of the car and crossed his arms "I could ask you the same question. Why did you sneak out?"

Jade rolled her eyes. "I needed air." Jade then turned to me "Did you tell him where we were?"

My eyes widened "What? No" 

I would never betray Jade like that. She's my... My friend...

"Get in the car" Mr. Stark ordered, going to get in himself

"No"

Mr. Stark turned to Jade "Excuse me?"

"I said no"

~Jade's POV~

Peter gave me a look that said 'Jade stop. You don't want to get in trouble'

I just shrugged. Tony grabbed my arm "You're getting in the car"

I struggled against him but it didn't work. He pushed me into the car and slammed the door

Tony turned to Peter "You gonna give me a hard time too kid?"

Peter shook his head and got in next to me

~At The Tower~

We got back to the tower and I went straight to my room. 

"Knock knock," A voice said from outside the door

"If you're Peter then you can come in. If you're not Peter then go away" I said burying my face in my pillow

I heard the door open and close. Then I felt someone sit next to me "Well then good thing I'm Peter"

I sat up. Peter gave me a small smile

"Everything will be okay Jadey"

I smiled back at him. I was grateful for Peter. He was the only one that didn't treat me like a kid, I mean he's only a couple of months older than me, or like I couldn't do anything. 

"Thanks, Pete"


	7. Taken Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW ~ Sexual Assault, Abuse mentions
> 
> Sorry this sucks, I'd like to think my writing gets better later in the story but honestly, I suck...

Tony was sitting at his desk looking over papers for Stark Industries.

"Mr. Stark. Someone is here to see you" Pepper said opening the door

"Send them in," Tony said not looking up from his papers

Pepper nodded and left. Not long later a woman walked in. "Mr. Stark. I am Lauren Gale. I'm with the New York Child Protection Services. I'm here to talk with you about your daughter Jade"

Tony put his papers down. "What about her?"

"Well someone who used to work for you -Who will remain anonymous- came to us and told us that you paid to have your daughter kidnapped and then paid to have your wife killed-"

~Tony's POV~

I shook my head. I would never pay someone to do any of that, I love my daughter and I loved my wife. How dare someone accuse me that I had someone do this?

"I never did that and I never would. I love my family"

Ms. Gale sighed "Mr. Stark, I would like to speak with Jade about what happened to her-"

I cut her off "No. 1. Jade doesn't like to be around or trust new people and 2. Jade doesn't like talking about what happened to her."

Ms. Gale fixed her glasses "Well Mr. Stark, this case will most likely go to court and if you don't let me speak to her it could really hurt your case"

I glared at her. She was really starting to get on my nerves "When would you like to talk to her?"

"Tomorrow at 2:30. My office" She handed her card to me and walked out

~At Stark Tower~

I walked into the main room of Stark Tower. "Jarvis can you call the other Avengers to the main room"

"Yes Sir"

I sat on the couch and ran a hand through my hair. How do I explain this to Jadey? How does someone explain that they are going to go to court because people from child protection services think that they paid to have their daughter kidnapped and their wife killed?

"What's up Tony?" Steve asked as he and the others walked in

"I had a visit from Child Protective Services today..."

The others looked at me to go on

"They said someone that used to work for me told them that I paid to have Jadey kidnapped and Ava killed..."

"What wait? Why would they think that?"

I shrugged. Nothing I have ever done or said could make them think that I would ever do this to my family

"Are they going to take me away?" A small voice asked

I turned around and saw Jadey leaning against the wall

"Jadey... I- I don't know..."

Jadey nodded.

"Wait wait wait," Natasha said getting everyone's attention "Jade's 16. It would be different if she was 6. They shouldn't take her away"

"Yes, but she was held captive for almost her entire life. They think she doesn't know anything. So they'd treat her just like if she was 6" Banner said

I looked at Jadey who looked lost in thought. I can't let them take her away. She's making so much progress and if they take her away it would reset everything for her. She was just starting to finally trust the rest of the Avengers. If she gets taken away not only would she lose all of her trust in us, I would lose my daughter again. I'm not going to let that happen

~The Next Day~

I took a deep breath as we walked into the building.

"Mr. Stark, nice to see you again" Ms. Gale greeted. I smiled politely

She then turned to Jadey "Hello. You must be Jade. I'm Lauren Gale, why don't we go talk in my office"

Lauren turned leading Jade to her office. Jade turned to me as they walked. 'I'll be right here if you need me' I mouthed

~Jade's POV~

'I'll be right here if you need me' Tony mouthed

I followed Ms. Gale into her office. "Sit," She said motioning to a chair

I sat down and took a deep breath. I don't think I can do this. But I need to

"So, Miss Stark. Tell me, what happened the day you were kidnapped?"

I bit my lip and took a deep breath "Me, my mom and my dad were at a park, and I was playing not far from them. This guy walked up to me and pointed to Tony and asked 'Is that your dad?' and I nodded. And someone else came over and whispered something along the lines of 'Think of how much we could get for Tony Stark's daughter' and then they took me"

Ms. Gale nodded and started writing stuff down "And what happened after that?"

"They put me into a car and they drove off. I don't remember much after that except being put into a small and darkroom and then the next day, I think, I was sold and put into a smaller and darker room" Tears started to run down my face. I hated talking about it and I couldn't do it without crying

Ms. Gale nodded, ignoring that I was crying "What do you remember from when you were found?"

I wiped my tears. "I was passed out when Tony found me. All I remember is waking up in a hospital room and Tony was there, and he said that he found me in an ally -Cause he didn't want to say he found me on an aircraft and scare me- and then we talked for a while and he asked the doctor if they could do a DNA test and when the results came back, he told me about his wife and how he had a daughter named Jade that was kidnapped and then he showed me the paper that said he was my father"

Ms. Gale nodded again. I looked at the clock on the wall wondering when this was over

"What did the man that took you look like?"

I racked my memories trying to remember "Dark hair. Brown eyes. Kinda tall. That's all I can remember"

"Do you recognize this man?" Ms. Gale showed me a picture that was folded in half so that I could only see the one side

The man looked familiar but I couldn't place him "He seems familiar"

"Does he look like the man that kidnapped you?"

I sighed "I didn't get a good look at him and I can't really remember but" I ran a hand through my hair "I guess he kinda looks like him"

She unfolded the paper and showed Tony handing the other man an envelope. "This was given to us from someone that used to work for your father. He said before you were kidnapped he overheard your father saying that his wife and daughter were driving him crazy and he wished they would disappear. Then a couple of days later you were kidnapped"

I shook my head "Tony would never"

"I noticed you call him 'Tony' why is that?"

I glanced at the clock again. We've been here for almost an hour

"I don't remember much about him since before I was kidnapped. I have maybe two or three memories. So it would be weird -for both of us- for me to call him dad"

Ms. Gale nodded

"What did the men that took you do to you?"

I took a deep breath

"They..." I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself "I didn't have much contact with them. Well other than when they would beat me... They would beat me a couple times a week. And they would... Sexually assault me... That was the only time I saw anyone other than when they would let me out to shower and even then I wouldn't really see them-"

"What do you mean?" Ms. Gale said cutting me off

"They would yell through the door that they would be letting me shower soon and that I had to behave and then they would let me out and tell me to walk straight to the bathroom and then they would lock me in there and when I was done they would let me out and tell me to walk straight back. After a while, they would just unlock the door and then leave because they knew I was too scared to try and escape"

Ms. Gale nodded and continued writing stuff down. I tried to stop my hands from shaking but it didn't work "Why didn't you try and escape?"

I mentally facepalmed. Didn't I just say I was too scared to escape? "I was too scared to. And they told me that if I ever did escape that they would find me and bring me back and they'd hurt anyone that tried to hide or help me"

I kept shaking and I couldn't stop. I could feel my heart pounding in every part of my body. I started to get really light headed and I couldn't breathe.

I stood up "I can't do this"

I walked over to the door and ran out into the hallway

"Miss Stark!" I heard Ms. Gale call from behind me. I ran back out to where Tony was

~Tony's POV~

"Tony..."

I turned and saw Jade trying to make her way over. I jumped up and ran over

Jade collapsed into my arms "What happened? Are you okay?"

Jade shook her head "Can't... Breathe. Light... Headed."

Lauren came out and said something about not being done. I glared at her and kneeled in front of Jade

"Look at me, Hun. You're okay. No one is coming to get you"

Jade started breathing normally again. I turned to Lauren

"What were you talking to her about?"

"I can't say. It's classified"

I glared at her and grabbed Jade's arm "We're done here"

We started walking towards the door when she called after us "See you in court, Mr. Stark"

"See you in court"

~The Next Day~

"Hey Pep, what's up?" I said answering my phone

"Tony... There are some people here from Child Services... They're going to take Jade..."

I stood up and walked out of my office "Like hell they are"

I went downstairs where Pep, Jadey, and the Child Services people were

"What's going on?"

Lauren Gale walked forward "We're here for the girl. Court is in two weeks and we don't want you to fill her head with lies.."

I shook my head, "You're not taking my daughter"

"Mr. Stark if you don't let us take her not only would it make your case worse, we could arrest you"

I sighed and rubbed the bridge of my nose. I turned to Jade "I'm sorry Hun. You're going to have to go with them..."

Jade shook her head. One of the CPS people grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the tower

"Tony! Tony, please don't let them take me!" Jade pleaded. "Dad... Please..."

My heart dropped. Jade's never called me dad...

They shoved Jade into the car and drove off

I'm going to get my daughter back

~Two Weeks Later ~ Court ~A/N~ This may not be how its done irl but I'm trying~

I sat down at the table next to my lawyer

Not long later Jade was led out by CPS people. They took her to the other table and everything started

~Third Person~

Tony was called up to the stand.

"Mr. Stark. Did you pay someone to kidnap your daughter?"

"No"

"Did you pay someone to kill your wife?"

Tony shook his head "No. My wife died from a broken heart from losing Jade."

The lawyer nodded "If your wife died from a broken heart from losing your daughter. And if you paid to have your daughter kidnapped. Then that would count as murder, would it not?"

Everyone else agreed

~Later~

The Avengers and Pepper testified for Tony. Then it was time to talk to Jade

"Miss Stark. What do you remember from the day you were kidnapped?"

"Me, my mom, and my dad were at a park, and I was playing not far from them. This guy walked up to me and pointed to Tony and asked 'Is that your dad?' and I nodded. And someone else came over and whispered something along the lines of 'Think of how much we could get for Tony Stark's daughter' and then they took me"

"What do you remember from the day you were found?"

"I was passed out when Tony found me. All I remember is waking up in a hospital room and Tony was there, and he said that he found me in an ally -Cause he didn't want to say he found me on an aircraft and scare me- and then we talked for a while and he asked the doctor if they could do a DNA test and when the results came back, he told me about his wife and how he had a daughter named Jade that was kidnapped and then he showed me the paper that said he was my father"

The lawyer nodded

"What did the man that took you look like?"

"Dark hair. Brown eyes. Kinda tall. That's all I can remember"

The lawyer nodded. "That fits the description of Tony Stark. Does it not?"

Again everyone agreed

They kept asking question after question and Jade started to cry. They decided to take a break for Jade to calm down

After the break, they got into the evidence

"Mr. Stark do you recognize this person?"

They showed the picture that Ms. Gale showed Jade before. Tony shook his head "No I do not'

"They said they worked for you back before Jade was kidnapped" They showed the rest of the picture

Tony couldn't remember why he was paying the man

~Later~

Jade was called to the stand again

"Miss Stark. Is it possible that since you were very young that you could not remember your father being behind your kidnapping?"

Jade shook her head

"Just because I was young doesn't mean I don't remember properly, It was pretty traumatic"

Jade continued "Even if I didn't remember properly then why take what I said about what the man looked like as evidence? Or what I said about my kidnapping or what happened while I was captive?"

Tony smirked. His daughter was smart

Jade smirked as well "You just contradicted yourselves"

~After Court~

Tony won and Jade was allowed to go back to Stark Tower. Jade walked out of the room and over to the others

She hugged everyone and they went back home

Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched

"Dammit!" One of the guys yelled "They were supposed to lose so that we could get the girl"

The other guy sighed

"We will. We'll get her back. Even if we have to kill anyone that gets in our way..."


	8. A Great Asset

~Third Person~

Jade and Peter were sitting in Jade's room. 

Natasha walked past and heard them talking and laughing. She smirked and walked into the main room "Jarvis. Bring up the camera footage from Jade's room"

"Yes Miss Romanoff"

The rest of the Avengers raised an eyebrow. Jade's room popped up on the screen. It showed Jade and Peter sitting on her bed, laughing

"Nat, why are you stalking Jade?" Clint asked

Natasha shrugged "I heard them laughing and I wanted to know what they were doing. Also, they're really cute together"

Clint laughed. All the Avengers had to agree. Jade and Peter were really cute together. They were always together, they had their little inside jokes, they were always laughing. 

Jade wouldn't have made as much progress as she had if Peter wasn't here

"I ship them," Natasha said sitting on the couch

"Ship who?" Tony asked walking in

The rest of the Avengers looked at each other. They weren't sure if they should tell him. 

"Jade and Peter" Clint blurted, earning a glare from Nat

Tony raised an eyebrow "Why do you ship them?"

Natasha motioned towards the screen.

~With Jade and Peter~

Peter grabbed the guitar that Happy bought Jade, she had only learned how to play one song so far "C'mon Jadey! Sing me something!!"

Jade rolled her eyes and shook her head "Nope."

"Pleaseeeeeee" Peter whined. He gave her puppy dog eyes. Jade rolled her eyes

"Fine!" She snatched the guitar

Peter smiled and sat on Jade's bed

Jade started playing the guitar

(A/N The song is Bubbly by Colbie Callet, I do not own this song)

I've been awake for a while now  
You've got me feelin' like a child now  
'Cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get the tingles in a silly place

It starts in my toes, and I crinkle my nose  
Where ever it goes I always know  
That you make me smile, please, stay for a while now  
Just take your time wherever you go

Peter's jaw dropped as did everyone in the other room. They didn't know Jade could sing

The rain is fallin' on my windowpane  
But we are hidin' in a safer place  
Undercovers stayin' dry and warm  
You give me feelings that I adore

It starts in my toes, makes me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes I always know  
That you make me smile, please, stay for a while now  
Just take your time wherever you go

But what am I gonna say?  
When you make me feel this way  
I just, mmm

Jade bit her lip as she sang

And it starts in my toes, makes me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes I always know  
That you make me smile, please, stay for a while now  
Just take your time wherever you go

I've been asleep for a while now  
You tucked me in just like a child now  
'Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth

It starts in my soul, and I lose all control  
When you kiss my nose, the feelin' shows  
'Cause you make me smile, baby, just take your time now  
Holdin' me tight

Wherever, wherever, wherever you go  
Wherever, wherever, wherever you go  
Wherever you go I always know  
'Cause you make me smile, even just for a while

She strummed the last chord and looked up at Peter. Jade was blushing which went unnoticed by Peter but not by the Avengers in the other room

"See! She's blushing!" Natasha said pointing to Jade

Tony shrugged "Maybe it's because she's embarrassed from singing?"

Nat rolled her eyes and turned back to the screen

"That was amazing Jade!" Peter said in awe

Jade smiled and blushed more "T-thanks"

Jade put her guitar away

"Nooo sing more!" 

Jade laughed at Peter. "No Pete"

~With The Avengers~

"They need a ship name," Natasha said 

Everyone but Tony started coming up with ideas

"Jater?" Clint suggested. Natasha shook her head

"Pade?" Pepper suggested as she walked into the main room

Tony's head shot up "Pep, you're in on this?"

"They're cute together!"

"Jader?" Banner suggested

Natasha smiled "I like that one"

"What are you guys doing?"

They all turned and saw Jade and Peter, Jade looked annoyed

"They were giving you guys a ship name," Tony said with a smirk, which earned him a smack from Pepper

"You're what?" Jade asked

"We're not even dating! We don't even like each other like that!" Peter defended

Natasha rolled her eyes "Whatever..."

Jade and Peter walked to the elevator. Once the doors shut Natasha turned to the other Avengers "They totally like each other like that"

~The Next Day~

Everyone was sitting in the Training room.

Natasha, Steve, and Clint were training. Banner and Tony were in the connected room doing smart things and Jade and Peter were watching Natasha, Steve, and Clint

"Hey Jade," Natasha said trying to get her attention. Jade looked up and raised an eyebrow "If you became an Avenger what would your superhero name be?"

"Hmm, I don't know..."

Tony looked through the glass in between the two rooms. "She's not becoming an Avenger"

"Why not?" Clint asked "I mean think about it. She's got some fucking cool powers, she could be a great asset to the team!"

Everyone but Tony agreed

"Well we also might want to think about it this way, yeah she has powers that would make her a good asset to our team but other people might want her for that same reason," Steve said

No one thought about that

"Who wouldn't want her on their team! She can teleport, turn invisible, steal someone's powers, remove senses, generate weapons, locate people! She's fucking awesome! Plus Jade wouldn't use her powers against us"

Tony sighed. "She wouldn't use them against us willingly but what if someone used mind powers on her. Like Loki did to you, Barton"

Clint cringed at the memory. Jade went to say something but she was interrupted

"She can be our secret weapon. Keep her hidden until we really need her and then when we do use her we make sure no one gets too close to her" Natasha said, stopping what she was doing

Tony groaned and turned to Bruce "Banner, you're the reasonable one. Tell them it's too dangerous"

"Sorry, Tony but I'm with them on this one. She would be a good asset to the team"

Tony threw what he was holding on the table "She's not becoming an Avenger and that's final! It's way too dangerous and I'm not putting my daughter in any kind of danger!"

He then stormed out, leaving everyone confused

Steve went back to training "You guys have to look at this from Tony's point of view. His daughter gets kidnapped, his wife dies because of it, he finally finds his daughter, and then everyone goes against him and talks about his daughter becoming a superhero and going into dangerous missions that could get her killed. Not including Pepper, Jade is the last family he has. He's not going to send her into deadly missions"

Everyone looked down. No one had thought about why Tony would be saying no. Everyone went back to what they were doing. Jade walked out of the training room and went to the one place she knew Tony would be: The roof

Sure enough, when she got to the roof Tony was sitting there. 

"If you're here to convince me to let you be an Avenger then you're wasting your time"

Jade walked closer, but not too close "That's not why I'm here... I'm here to apologize. We should have thought about it from your point of view. Of course, you wouldn't want me to be an Avenger. You just got me back and now we're talking about sending me into deadly missions"

Tony raised an eyebrow at her. He wasn't expecting her to apologize, he was expecting her to beg for him to let her join the team

"Is this a trick? Are you trying to make me think that you're agreeing with me so that I'll think you're mature enough to join?"

Jade shook her head "No, I'm agreeing with you. Plus I'm not sure I'm mentally ready for it"

Tony looked at her. He still thought this was a trick. But he was glad that the subject was dropped

Jade went back downstairs. Everyone was now sitting in the main room

Natasha looked up when she walked in "Is he okay"

Jade nodded and sat next to Peter "He's fine. But he's right, not only is it dangerous but I don't think I'm mentally ready to be an Avenger"

"Can we still come up with a name for if and when you do become an Avenger?" Clint asked

Jade rolled her eyes and shrugged "I guess"

Everyone started coming up with name ideas. None of the ones they came up with fit or Jade didn't like them

"Omni..potor? Omnipotor. Like Omnipotent, which means having unlimited power?" Clint suggested laughing at how stupid the name sounded 

"No," Jade said shaking her head. She didn't like any of the names

"The Black Vibrator," Clint said laughing his ass off

Jade just glared at him "Do you want me to hurt you?"

(A/N, both of those were my friends' ideas)

"The Enchantress..." Nat suggested. Jade shook her head again. 

"I want something simple"

They kept tossing around names. None of which Jade liked

"What about... Glitch..? Cause like when I use my powers too much they all start glitching out and working all at once" Jade explained

Everyone liked it and so did Jade

"So if Tony ever lets you become an Avenger your superhero name will be Glitch"

~The Next Day ~ Jade's POV~

I walked into Tony's office looking for him. He wasn't there so I decided to wait for him

I went over to the mantle and looked at all the pictures he had. There were ones of him and Pepper, ones of me when I was little, and one of him and a redheaded woman. I picked it up and brought it closer

The woman looked familiar but I couldn't place her

"What are you doing?"

I jumped and dropped the picture. Once it hit the floor the glass shattered 

My eyes widened. I knelt and started picking up the glass pieces "Tony I am so so sorry!"

Tony walked over to knelt next to me "Jade. Jade, it's fine"

I continued picking up the glass. I cut my fingers a few times but I didn't care

Tony put his hand on my shoulder, making me jump slightly. 

"Are you okay?" Tony asked. I could tell he was concerned I nodded "Yeah. I guess I reverted to before..."

Tony raised an eyebrow "Before?"

"Back when I was captive, there was a time when after they let me shower they brought me out into the living room and I knocked over a vase. I got scared and started picking up the pieces and they yelled at me and hit me."

"Jadey... I'm not going to hit you-"

My head shot up "I know. I didn't say you would. I guess I just reverted without realizing"

I picked up the picture and handed it to him. He sighed and took the picture out of the broken frame so it wouldn't rip

"Who is she?" I asked motioning to the woman in the picture

Tony looked at me with a confused look on his face "You don't know who she is?"

I shook my head "She looks familiar but I can't place her"

Tony held up the picture "That's your mother when she was pregnant with you"

He pointed at her stomach. You could tell she had a baby bump

I looked at the woman again. This time I recognized her. A flood of memories came to me. I remembered her voice, her laugh, her eyes

Tony stood up and went over to his desk. He went through one of the drawers before pulling out two books

He came back over and sat down next to me and opened the big book. 

Inside were pictures of Tony and Mom, Mom cooking in the kitchen, Tony in his lab

We looked through all the pictures. I wish Mom was still here...

Tony closed the book and picked up the smaller one. This one was light pink. 

"Your mother wanted to make this for you so that you could look back on everything"

He opened the book and one the first page was written "Jade Ava Stark. Born May 2nd, 2002" along with how big I was. Tony handed me the book 

I flipped the page. There was a sonogram from when mom was pregnant with me. Baby me was giving the camera the middle finger

"When we saw this your mother laughed and said you were going to take after me. Which you did, you were more like me than Ava"

I flipped through the pages. There were pictures of me when I was an itty bitty baby, me when I first learned to walk, me on a swing set, me helping Mom in the kitchen, me helping Tony in his lab

Then the book stopped abruptly

I smiled sadly and closed the book

"We couldn't continue it after you were kidnapped..." Tony explained

I nodded and sighed

~That Night~

I was sitting out in the main room in the dark thinking. Everyone was asleep. 

Tony walked out and jumped when he saw me "Jadey, what are you doing out here?"

He walked over and sat next to me. Another tear ran down my face

"Tony... Is it my fault that Mom's dead..."

I looked up at Tony as more tears ran down my face. Tony shook his head

"No. Of course not!"

"I went with my kidnappers willingly. I was smart enough to know not to. If I had just called out for you or if I had run over to you guys. Not only would Mom still be alive but I wouldn't be this messed up freak that doesn't know anything"

"Jadey, you're not a freak. Steve went through the same thing after he was unfrozen. But Ava dying was not your fault"

I never realized that Steve went through what I'm going through now. Steve and I were a lot alike, except Steve was frozen and he was gone for a lot longer than me

"Jarvis, do we have any home videos of Ava?" Tony asked

"Yes sir"

The TV turned on and Tony popped up on the screen

~Video~

"It's May 2nd, 2002. Ava has just given birth" Tony turned the camera to show Ava sitting in a hospital bed holding a tiny pink bundle

"Tonyy.." Ava whined putting on of her hand up to block her face from the camera "I look terrible"

Tony laughed and sat in the chair next to the bed "You look beautiful. Plus we're gonna want to show this to her when she's older"

Tony pointed the camera to the bundle. The sleeping baby girl opened her eyes and smiled at her father

"Do we have any name ideas?" Tony asked pointing the camera to Ava again "I like the name Ava"

Ava rolled her eyes "How about... Jade?"

Tony pointed the camera back to the baby "Jade is perfect"

~Real World~

The video ended. Tony and I were both smiling 

Another video started but this one didn't seem to be as happy as the other one. 

~Video~

Ava turned on the camera "It is August 23rd, 2006. My beautiful daughter Jade has been missing for a week... Tony is out right now looking for her."

Ava wiped a tear-off of her face "I hope he finds her... My baby is out there all alone..."

~Real World~

Mom started crying and the video ended. I sighed and started fiddling with my fingers. I never thought of how Mom and Tony would have been after I went missing

Tony went to say something but another video started. Mom popped up on the screen. 

She looked terrible. She was very pale and she had bags under her eyes

"It's September 7th, 2007-"

I heard Tony gasp. "That was a week before she died"

We turned back to the screen

"Jade has been missing for a year. I just came back from the doctor's... Tony doesn't know this but when I was 6 I was diagnosed with a rare heart disease. It's not genetic. It makes me really weak and the doctor said that it's only deadly if I go through a major trauma. Well, today the doctor told me that losing Jadey was that major trauma..." 

I knew it. It was my fault... 

"Tony's not here but he will be soon. He's out looking for Jadey. I probably won't be there when Jade is found so I'm leaving you guys a message. Jadey, my beautiful baby girl, I love you so incredibly much. I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention to you when you were taken. I miss you every day. I hope your dad finds you, and I hope you have a wonderful life. I'm so proud of you. I love you so much my darling"

Tears started running down my face. I missed her, so much

"Tony, I'm so proud of how dedicated you are to finding her. You're always looking for her even when I tell you to sleep. I love you so much, Tony. I'm sorry I can't be there. I know you both might think that me dying is your fault but it's not. It's nowhere near your fault. I'm sorry I never told you about my illness. I love you both so much"

The video ended. Tears were running down both of our faces

I looked over at Tony "You didn't know about her illness...?"

Tony shook his head "I knew she was getting sick but I didn't know that she had a heart disease..." 

The TV turned off and I stood up and stretched 

"Jadey... Your mother dying is, wasn't and never will be your fault" 

I sighed and nodded "Night Tony"

"Night Jadey"

I walked to my room and laid on my bed. I missed Mom. I wish I could go back and stop myself from being taken...

Right before I passed out I could swear I saw Mom standing in the corner...


	9. Cookies And Forts

~Third Person~

"So what do you want to do today?" Peter asked Jade as they walked into the tower's elevator

Jade shrugged "I don't know."

They got out of the elevator and went into the kitchen for a snack

"We can... Make cookies." Peter said pulling cookie dough out of the fridge

Jade's eyes lit up and she lightly gasped "Yes!"

Peter laughed and pulled out a cookie tray

~Jade's POV~

"Someone's excited," Peter said cutting open the packet of cookie dough

I rolled my eyes. I went over and turned on the oven to the required temperature 

"I haven't had cookies since I was little..." I said quietly

Peter froze "I forgot... I'm sorry"

I smiled and took the cookie dough from him "Let's bake!"

I froze. I didn't know how to make cookies

Peter must've known what I was thinking because he took the cookie dough from me "Here. I'll show you. I used to make cookies with May when I was growing up"

He took off a piece of cookie dough and handed it to me. "Put it right here"

He pulled my hand to the spot. I put it down and he handed me another piece

"Now put that one like an inch away from the first one"

This continued until the pan was full. There was a little bit of cookie dough left

"What do we do with this?" I asked picking it up

"This" Peter put some on his finger and wiped it on my nose

I giggled and did the same to him. We ate the rest and Peter put the tray in the oven

"What now?" 

Peter shut the oven and turned around "Hmm. We could build a fort?"

I smiled and jumped up. I've never made a fort before "Yes!"

Peter smiled and we walked into the main room. 

"I'll move the couch while you go get blankets?" Peter said walking over to the couch

"Do you need help?" The couch was bigger than both of us, there's no way he can move it himself

Peter shook his head "Nope"

I rolled my eyes and walked to the closet where Tony kept the spare blankets. I grabbed the five biggest ones and walked back into the other room

Peter moved the couch a couple of inches. When he noticed I walked in he stood up straight and made it seem like he wasn't out of breath

I rolled my eyes and put the blankets on the chair. 

"Ready?" I asked grabbing one side of the couch. He walked over to the other side and nodded. We moved the couch and then the chairs

"We need something to hold up the blankets," Peter said

Something to hold them up? 

"Oh!" I ran down to Tony's lab and grabbed the four poles that Tony never used. They had stands at the bottom so they'd stand up perfectly

I ran back upstairs and showed Peter the poles

"Will Mr. Stark be mad if we use these?" 

I shook my head "No we should be fine. He never uses them"

We put them down and I grabbed the blankets. 

"How do we do this?" Peter asked holding up a blanket

"Like this," I said showing him with my blanket

We put two on the floor for us to sit on, two on top of the poles so there was a roof and walls. And the final one we threw inside the fort so that we had something to cover with

The timer went off and we went to go check on the cookies. Peter opened the oven and we were greeted with the sweet smell of cookies

I smiled and started jumping up and down "Are they done yet!"

Peter laughed and took out the tray "Not yet. They need to cool"

He put them on the cooling tray. I groaned and crossed my arms. I wanted cookies. 

"Let's go pick out a movie to watch in the fort"

We walked back into the living room and over to the TV stand

"The Princess Bride?" Peter asked picking up the DVD. I shook my head

We went through all of Tony's DVDs until we found one we wanted to watch

"Dickie Roberts," Peter said reading the case

We put it in Tony's PS3 and went to check on the cookies again

"They're done," Peter said putting the cookies on the plate

I started jumping up and down again. 

We went into the main room and got into the fort with our cookies

I snatched a cookie off the plate and took a bite. 

"Peter this is the greatest thing I've ever tasted" 

Peter smiled and mumbled something that sounded like thanks

~After The Movie~

The movie ended and the cookies were gone. I went to say something to Peter but I was cut off by the sound of the elevator

"What's going on?" Tony's voice said

Peter poked his head out "Hey Mr. Stark!"

I followed suit and poked my head out "We made a fort!"

Tony and the others laughed "I can see that"

The Avengers went their separate ways, leaving Peter and I alone again

"Thanks for this Peter. I haven't had this much fun in years" I said biting my lip

Peter smiled and ruffled my hair "You're welcome kid"

I glared at him. "One: I'm not a kid. Two. Ruffle my hair again Parker and you'll be walking funny tomorrow" I got out of the fort and poked my head back in "Or should I say funnier"

I heard Peter laugh as I walked into the kitchen. 

~Third Person~

Peter got out of the tent and ran into the kitchen. He wasn't expecting Jade to be standing right at the doorway, nor was he expecting to run into her

~Peter's POV~

Jade fell to the ground and I landed on top of her. I went to apologize but I was cut off by someone walking in

"What's going on?!"

I got off of Jade and saw Mr. Stark and Ms. Romanoff standing in the doorway

"Tony relax. We just ran into each other" Jade said standing up

She stuck out her hand and helped me up

"Mmhh sure," Ms. Romanoff said with a smirk

I sighed and pulled out my phone. I had gotten a text from May asking me to come back home

"I gotta go, May needs me"

I said bye and walked downstairs. I was almost outside when I heard someone call for me

"Peter wait!"

I turned around and saw Jade running towards me 

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly. Is she hurt?! Did something happen?!

Jade smiled "Nothings wrong. I just wanted to say, not to worry about Tony and Nat, I'll straighten them out" 

I laughed and nodded "Thanks J"

"No problem. Thanks for a fun day. It actually made me feel normal for once" She kissed my cheek and walked back to the elevator

I started walking back to the apartment with thoughts swirling around in mind:

What should Jade and I do tomorrow? Why is my heart racing? Why does my cheek tingle?


	10. Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the story on my Wattpad for pictures

~Jade's POV~

I grabbed my lunch tray and went over to Peter's table. Peter looked up when I sat down

"Hey, Jadey. These are my friends Ned and MJ." He introduced 

I smiled politely "Hi"

Ned looked like he was going to jump out of his chair. Why? I have no idea

"A-are you really Tony Stark's daughter?"

Ahh, that's why. I nodded as MJ hit Ned's shoulder

"Wicked..."

We started talking about random things

"Hey, Jade. Is Mr. Stark going to come to the school next week?" Ned asked hopefully

I raised an eyebrow. Why would Tony come to the school?

"Why?"

"The Father-Daughter dance. Every year the school has a dance so that all the girls, especially the ones with 'daddy issues', can have a fun night with their dads I guess. It's stupid" MJ explained

"Why a father-daughter dance? Like what do the boys do"

MJ laughed "The boys still go. Like I said it's stupid. But unfortunately, everyone has to go, even if their dad doesn't"

I agreed, it was stupid. Tony wouldn't want to go and I don't blame him

"Tony's not going to want to go"

Ned's face dropped "Why not?"

I shrugged "It's not his thing. It's not mine either, to be honest. Plus he's really busy"

~At The Tower~

"At least tell him about it, Jade!" Peter said loudly as we walked out of the elevator

Tony looked up from his card game with Steve, Clint, and Banner. "Tell who what?"

I glared at Peter. He just smirked and walked into the kitchen

"There's this stupid thing they're doing at school" I shrugged and went to follow Peter

"Wait wait wait," Tony said grabbing my arm and pulling me back "What stupid thing?"

I sighed "It's a stupid dance for girls who have... Father issues, I guess?"

Steve raised an eyebrow "A father-daughter dance?"

I nodded. I was going to get Peter back for this

"Seems like it would be fun. We should go" Tony said going back to his game

"Wait what? You actually want to go?" I was surprised. Honestly, I thought Pepper was going to convince both of us to go

Tony nodded "Why not? It'll be fun"

~One Week Later~

"What do you think of this?" Pepper asked holding up a red and white dress with a red bow

I shook my head "It stands out too much. They all already think I'm lying about Tony being my father and that I'm using him for his money. I don't want to give them another reason"

Pepper raised an eyebrow "They do?"

I sighed and nodded. I never told them about what everyone at school was saying. I don't want them to do anything drastic

"This?" Natasha pulled out a black long-sleeved dress

It was nice and simple. And since it was long-sleeved it would keep me warm since it was mid-January

"I like it"

Natasha smiled and put the dress on the bed "Now heels"

I groaned "Do I need to wear heels?"

Pepper and Nat looked at each other.

"She's never worn heels before..." Pepper said to Nat

Natasha raised an eyebrow "Wedges?"

I shook my head "What about my black converse?"

Nat sighed "Fine"

I got dressed and Nat did my hair while Pepper did my makeup. Once they were done I looked in the mirror. I actually looked normal

"Thanks, guys."

Pepper and Nat hugged me "No problem Girlie"

We started walking out to the main room when Nat stopped me. She held up a finger telling me to wait and she and Pepper walked out to the main room

"Introducing, Miss Jade Ava Stark" Nat said motioning me to walk out

I rolled my eyes and obeyed.

"You look great," Tony said smiling. I smiled back and thanked him

"You guys should head to the school now," Pepper said

Tony nodded and we walked out to the elevator

~At The School~

Thankfully Happy didn't drive us. I love Happy but it would make everyone think that I'm using Tony for his money.

We walked inside and Peter ran over to us

"Hey, Mr. Stark. Hey, Jadey" Peter greeted. He looked me up and down "You look great!"

"Thanks, Pete"

Tony walked over to talk to my teachers before the actual dancing part, which left Peter and I alone

Peter and I went to the snack table and got some punch. As we were chatting I saw Tony getting mobbed by students and some parents. Tony was trying to get out of the crowd but they wouldn't let him

I groaned and walked over. I grabbed Tony's arm and started pulling him out of the crowd, "You really shouldn't mob someone, it's quite rude"

I pulled Tony out of the mob and over to the snack table

"Thanks, Jadey," He said getting some punch

Not long later the dancing part started. All the girls and their fathers went to the dance floor

Gotta hold on easy as I let you go  
Going to tell you how much I love you  
Though you think you already know  
I remember I thought you looked like an angel  
Wrapped in pink, so soft and warm  
You've had me wrapped around your finger  
Since the day you were born

Tony turned to me and held out his hand "May I have this dance, Miss Stark"

I rolled my eyes and laughed at his stupidity "Yes"

I grabbed his hand and he led me over to the dance floor. Tony placed one of his hands in mine and the other on my waist, while I put my other hand on his shoulder. I had to stand on my toes a bit since I was small

You're beautiful baby, from the outside in  
Chase your dreams but always know  
The road that will lead you home again  
Go on, take on this old world but to me  
You know you'll always be my little girl

It was a little weird at first but once we danced for a little it ended up being fun

I looked around us as we danced "Everyone's staring..."

When you were in trouble that crooked little smile  
Could melt my heart of stone  
Now look at you  
I turned around and you've almost grown  
Sometimes when you're asleep  
I whisper I love you in the moonlight at your door  
As I walk away, I hear you say  
Daddy love you more

Tony followed my gaze and shrugged "Don't worry about it. You're basically famous now. Just ignore them"

I nodded and continued dancing. I stepped on Tony's feet a few times but he didn't care.

The song ended and we stopped dancing. Tony grabbed my hand and bowed "Twas a pleasure, my dear"

I laughed at him and walked over to the snack table. Tony excused himself and went to go talk to someone

"Well well well if it isn't the fake Stark," A snotty voice said

I groaned and turned around "Hello Isabella"

Isabella looked over at Tony before turning back to me "Did you pay him to come here to keep your lie going?"

I rolled my eyes "Yeah, like I'd be able to afford to pay Tony Stark to come to a high school Father-Daughter dance and pretend to be my father," I said sarcastically

Isabella smirked "Exactly. You couldn't afford him. So how'd you get him to pretend to be your father?"

"She threatened to send me to Narnia," Tony said appearing behind Isabella. She turned around and her eyes widened.

Tony continued "The fuck you think happened dipshit. She's my daughter and I have proof"

Isabella started stuttering. I smirked and walked around her

"Can we leave yet?"

Tony nodded. We walked outside and were bombarded by reporters. Tony sighed in annoyance and grabbed my arm. He pulled me through the crowd as they started shouting questions

"What are you doing here?"

"What is life with a teenager like?"

"Will she become an Avenger?"

"Are you afraid of her getting taken again?"

"What will you do if she gets taken again?"

We made it to the car and Tony pushed me into the car. Once I was safe he turned to the reporters

"I'm here for the father-daughter dance. It's great. No. No. I will search for her until I find her"

He walked to the other side of the car and got in. We drove back to the tower in silence

We walked out of the elevator

"Hey, how was the dance?" Nat asked

I shrugged "It was good."

Nat rolled her eyes and looked to Tony "What did you think?"

"It was fun. We danced, someone accused Jade of paying me to pretend to be her father, I told them off, we left and got bombarded by reporters" Tony said like it was normal

I laughed and started walking to my room "I'm going to bed"

I made it to my room and shut the door. I actually felt like a normal person. Well other than having to save Tony from a mob and being pestered by reporters

I changed out of the dress and took off my makeup before crawling into bed and falling asleep


	11. So Much More Than Just Friends...

~Jade's POV~

"Miss Stark. Wake up or you'll be late for school" Jarvis said

I groaned and got out of bed. I got ready for school and headed out to the kitchen

"Morning Jade" Pepper greeted. Tony looked up from the newspaper he was reading "Morning Jadey."

"Morning"

~After Breakfast~

I grabbed my bag and walked towards the elevator. "I'm leaving" I called to the others

"Bye Jade" Multiple voices called back as the elevator doors closed

The doors opened again when it got to the main floor. I walked out of the elevator and saw Peter waiting for me

"Hey, Jadey. Ready?"

I nodded and we walked out the door.

"Did you have fun at the dance last night?" Peter asked as we walked

I shrugged "Yeah. What did you do?"

"Just hung out with Ned and MJ"

Oh, that reminds me. "I've been meaning to ask you, what's up with Ned? I mean he's always acting weird around me"

Peter laughed "He's a big fan of yours. And not just because your Tony Stark's daughter"

Wait what? "He's a fan of mine? I didn't know I had fans"

Peter nodded "Yeah, people love you. Have you not seen anything about you on the internet?"

I shook my head. By this time we made it to the school

We walked inside and headed to our lockers, which were unfortunately far from each other. I opened my locker and put my bag in, I only took the books I would need for my first class

"Well well well look who it is. The Fake Stark"

I groaned and turned around "What do you want Isabella?"

"I was still wondering how you got Tony Stark to pretend to be your father?" She said in her snotty voice

I looked at her in disbelief "Are you that stupid? He literally told you himself."

Isabella rolled her eyes "You don't expect me to believe that your Tony Stark's daughter, do you?"

I rolled my eyes at her. I'm not going to waste my breath with her. I turned around and walked to my first class. I sat in my seat next to Peter.

The class was always the same, boring. I ignored everything Ms. Martin said because I already knew this stuff

~After Class~

I walked out of the classroom and into someone

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" I asked sitting up. I looked up and saw a blonde girl standing up

"I'm fine. It was my-" She looked at me with wide eyes "Y-your Jade Stark right?"

I stood up and nodded. The girl stuck out her hand "I'm Lily"

I shook her hand. "Nice to meet you Lily"

Lily smiled "Nice to meet you too Jade"

"I have to go to my next class but we should hang out sometime"

I smiled and nodded. We parted ways and I went to go find Peter. I found him talking to Ned and MJ at his locker

"Hey," I said walking over "Do you guys know a girl named Lily?"

MJ raised an eyebrow "Lily Anderson? I know her. Actually, I know of her. I've never actually met her, why?"

"I bumped into her on my way out of class. She said we should hang out sometime, I wanted to run it by you cause you guys have been here longer. I want to make sure I can trust her"

MJ thought about it "I don't see why not. As far as I've heard she's never gotten into trouble or anything"

I nodded and thanked her. The bell rang and we all parted ways

~After School~

I sat outside waiting for Peter.

"Hey!"

I looked up and saw Lily running over to me. I smiled politely. I wasn't used to having friends. The only friends I had were Peter, Ned, and MJ.

Lily came over and sat next to me "Whatcha doin?"

"Waiting for my friend Peter"

She raised an eyebrow. "Peter Parker?" When I nodded she continued "I've never talked to him. Everyone says he's strange"

I laughed. Peter? Strange? Yeah right

"He's not strange."

Lily and I talked while I waited for Peter. I saw him walking around the corner so I excused myself

"Bye, Jade!" Lily waved as Peter and I walked away

Peter and I walked to our diner and got our normal order: 2 coffees and 2 muffins. We came here so much that literally, everyone who worked here knew our names and what we got

We sat at our normal table to chat

"So I see you have a new friend," Peter said referring to Lily

I laughed "Yeah I guess. She's a little much isn't she?"

"Maybe she's just a big fan. Maybe you're her idol" Peter said dramatically

I laughed and shrugged. "She hasn't mentioned anything about me being Tony's daughter. All she's really said is 'Omg you're Jade Stark' and that we should hang out" I took a sip of my coffee before continuing "She also said you were strange"

Peter choked on his drink "They think I'm strange"

I nodded. Peter laughed and shook his head. "From what I've seen in this school I'm the least strange"

"I'm probably the most strange" I mumbled quietly

"Jade, you're not strange"

"I didn't think you heard that," I said looking up at him "And yes I am. I'm scared of everything, I don't know anything about everything. I mean I've never had things that normal people have had... I'm a freak"

Peter stood up and slammed his hands on the table, making me jump "You are not a freak. You are not weird. You are not strange. You are amazing. Just because you didn't have the same past as everyone else doesn't mean you're a freak. You're different, and different is awesome. You are Jade Stark. You're automatically cooler than everyone else. And not because you're Tony Stark's daughter. Because you're you"

I smiled at Peter and gave him a hug, which he gladly returned "Thanks Pete"

We chatted until we were done with our coffee. When we got back to the tower the Avengers seemed alarmed

"Where have you been?" Tony asked worriedly

Peter and I looked at each other confused "We stopped at a diner after school. Why?"

"After school? School ended 4 hours ago"

Peter and I pulled out our phones and checked the time. 7:38pm. How did we not realize it was that late?

"We must've lost track of time. Sorry"

Tony rubbed the bridge of his nose "We thought- we thought something happened to the two of you. Next time text us or something"

Peter and I both knew what he meant. They thought my kidnappers took us

We apologized again and headed to my room

~Natasha's POV~

I watched Jade and Peter walk to Jade's room "Tony, you're just going to let them go into Jade's room alone"

Tony shrugged "Why not"

"So you're gonna let Jade have a boy in her room. With no one else. Just Jade and Peter..."

Tony nodded and went back to his card game. "Peter is a good kid" I rolled my eyes and leaned forwards

"Tony, do you not see it."

He raised an eyebrow so I continued

"They totally like each other. We've said this before. They're so much more than just friends"

Tony shook his head again. I turned to Clint and gave him a 'help me' look

"Nat's right. I mean they spent four hours with each other at the diner, and they didn't even realize it had been that long."

Tony stopped playing his game and looked at Steve and Bruce "Do you two think there's something going on with Jadey and Pete?"

Steve and Bruce looked at each other. They looked back to Tony and nodded

Tony sighed "Fine. I'll keep an eye on them"

~Peter's POV~

Jade and I were sitting on her bed.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Jade asked pulling out her laptop. I nodded and sat next to her

She went to pull up google before stopping. I smiled and looked over at her "Do you remember how to do it?"

She bit her lip and shook her head.

"Click here," I said pointing to the screen. She clicked on it and I showed her how to do the rest. I clicked on Netflix "What do you want to watch?"

She looked at all the movies. "That one," she said pointing to the screen. I looked to where she was pointing "Austin Powers. Nice choice" I clicked on the movie and put the laptop in between us

Not long after the movie started we were both dying of laughter. I need to show her all the classic movies. Maybe we'll binge them.

~After The Movie ~ Natasha's POV~

I knocked on Jade's door. Nothing. 'That's weird' I thought as I opened the door. Jade and Peter were asleep on the bed. Jade had her head on Peter's shoulder and he had his head on hers

I smiled. I pulled out my phone and snapped a picture. I pulled Jade's blanket over them and put away the laptop. I shut off the lights and left the room

They were so much more than just friends...


	12. Hate And Hulu

~Peter's POV~

I woke up from a blinding light. I groaned and wiped the sleep out of my eyes

"Wanna explain?"

I opened my eyes and saw Mr. Stark leaning against the door frame. I looked around and realized I was in Jade's room. I looked down and saw Jade's head on my chest

"Uh... Mr. Stark... I uh... We just uh. Fell asleep and uh" I stuttered panicking

Jade shifted and woke up "What's going on?"

"I want to know the same thing," Mr. Stark said. He seemed really mad and I didn't like it. He seemed like he wanted to kill me "Why, when I come to wake you up, do I find you two in bed together?"

Jade sat up. I followed suit

"Nothing happened Tony. We were just watching a movie and we fell asleep"

Mr. Stark looked at us for a while before he spoke again, "Fine. I believe you. Don't let it happen again" He turned and left

Jade and I looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"I'm gonna go before he comes back in here and kills me," I said standing up

Jade nodded and went over to her closet. I left Jade's room and pulled out my phone while I walked down the hallway. It was Saturday so we didn't have school. I had 20 missed calls from May and 12 texts

'Sorry May, Jade and I fell asleep while watching a movie. I'm on my way back' I texted

I got to the main room and only Miss Romanoff and Mr. Barton were there.

"Heard Tony caught you and Jade in bed together," Mr. Barton said with a smirk

I sighed, "We fell asleep watching a movie"

"Mmhh suree"

I decided not to say anything else and I headed back to May's before she sent out a search party, if she hasn't already

~Jade's POV~

Peter left and I went over to my closet. I changed out of my clothes from yesterday and into a sweater and some leggings

I sat back onto my bed and grabbed my phone. I still wasn't used to using it. I pulled up Twitter and scrolled through my newsfeed

There wasn't anything interesting. Not until a certain tweet caught my eye

'Why does #JadeStark keep saying she's Tony Stark's daughter? It's getting old. If Tony had a daughter, he would have told us sooner. And even if she was his daughter she's only using him for his money' The tweet said

I clicked on the hashtag and went through the tweets. All the tweets were like that. Either they said I wasn't really Tony's daughter, I was using him for his money and/or fame, or that I was lying about what happened to me. I knew people at school thought that but I didn't know everyone in the country thought that

How could people think this? They don't even know me. I put my phone away, wiped my tears, and walked out to the kitchen

"Hey Jadey," Tony said taking a sip of his coffee "What's wrong?"

I looked at his mug and raised an eyebrow "Seriously? An Iron Man mug?"

Tony looked down at his mug and smiled "Yeah. He's fucking awesome"

"Awesome isn't a word I would use to describe him. Egotistical, Sarcastic, Arrogant, and Cocky are words I would use"

Tony glared at me while Clint and Nat burst out laughing from the main room

"You're rude," Tony said taking another sip from his coffee "Anyways what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong" I lied

"Then why do you have tear stains on your face?"

I felt my cheeks. I didn't think of that. "No reason" I went to leave but Tony grabbed my arm

"Jade why were you crying" Tony's attitude went from joking to serious

I bit my lip "It's nothing. I was just listening to a sad song"

I could tell Tony didn't believe me but he didn't want to push it further. I made myself some cereal and sat at the kitchen table. Nat and Clint came in and got breakfast. Everyone was chatting about random things, except for me. I was just sitting at the table eating my cereal in silence. I didn't care though

I pulled out my phone and started scrolling through the hashtag again

~Tony's POV~

I glanced over at Jade. She was sitting at the table on her phone. Something was wrong and I intended to find out what

I walked over and took her phone

"Tony! What the hell!" She yelled

"Somethings wrong and if you won't tell me what then I'll find out myself"

Jade went to snatch the phone back but I held it out of her reach. I looked at what she had been looking at.

'#JadeStark needs to stop saying she's Tony Stark's daughter! She's not! She's just a lying bitch!'

'#JadeStark is Tony Stark's daughter? *Scoffs* Please she looks NOTHING like him, she doesn't act like him, she's just using him'

There were tons of tweets like that.

"Tony, what's wrong?" Pepper asked, putting her hand on my shoulder

"People have been tweeting terrible things about Jade. Saying that she's not my daughter, that she's a lying bitch, that she's using me" I was pissed. How could they think that she's not my daughter? I literally said on live TV that she was my daughter

I looked over at where Jade had been sitting but she wasn't there anymore

"Jarvis, where is Jade?"

"She went to see her friends Mr. Stark"

I sighed and put Jade's phone into my pocket. I'll give it back to her later

~Jade's POV ~ Diner~

I sat down at Peter, Ned, and MJ's table "Hey guys..."

They all looked at me with concern

"You okay?" Ned asked. I shrugged and nodded

"Mr. Stark told me what happened" Peter muttered

I groaned and put my head in my hands. Of course Tony told him

"What happened?"

I ignored them.

"Jade's been getting hate on Twitter"

"Wait really?" Ned pulled out his phone and went to Twitter "All I've seen is people saying how much they love you"

I picked my head up. I was so confused "What do you mean?"

Ned turned his phone to face me. He was in the hashtag #JadeyStark and there were tons of positive tweets

'#JadeyStark is soo pretty!'

'I want to meet #JadeyStark so bad!'

I couldn't believe what I was seeing

"People use the hashtag #JadeyStark on the positive tweets cause that's what Tony calls you" Ned explained

~At Home~

I sat on my bed and pulled out my laptop. I pulled up Hulu and logged into Tony's account. I clicked on my profile and started going through shows

I couldn't find anything of interest so I texted Peter

Jadey Bear: Hey Pete. Do you have any show suggestions that are on Hulu?'

A minute later I got a text back

Spidey: Ooh you should watch Buzzfeed Unsolved! It's a cool show about these two funny guys that talk about Unsolved cases and the Supernatural! You might like True Crime though

I searched Buzzfeed Unsolved on Hulu and read the description

'Conspiracy theory enthusiast Ryan deep-dives into mysteries surrounding notorious unsolved crimes, in order to convince his dubious friend Shane that, sometimes, the evidence isn't always as it seems'

I smiled. This seems interesting

Jadey Bear: I just looked it up and it seems really cool. Thanks, Pete

I went to click on the first episode but my phone went off

Spidey: WAIT DON'T WATCH IT WITHOUT ME I LOVE THIS SHOW. I'M COMING OVER

I laughed at the text and sent an 'Okay' back. I decided to get snacks while I waited for Peter

I walked out into the kitchen and started going through the pantry. I grabbed chips, pretzels, Cheetos, soda, candy, and some other stuff

"Why are you grabbing so many snacks?"

I turned and saw Tony leaning on the door frame looking confused

"Peter and I are going to watch a show so I'm grabbing snacks" I grabbed all my snacks and walked to my room

Peter got here not long later and he burst into my room "I'M HERE. YOU BETTER NOT BE WATCHING WITHOUT ME"

I laughed "I'm not, now chill"

He came over and sat on the bed "So you don't want to start from the beginning because honestly, the beginning is boring. It has this guy named Brent and I think Shane is better. I think we should start with 'The Boy In The Box' cause that's the first one I watched and it got me hooked" Peter rambled

"What season?" I asked, clicking on the seasons tab thing

"Season two episode 2"

"Wow you're obsessed with this show," I said, laughing at his dorkiness

Peter shoved Cheetos in his mouth "Trust me, one episode and you'll be obsessed too" He said through a full mouth

I clicked on the episode

'This week on Buzzfeed Unsolved we investigate the murder of the unfortunate Boy In The Box' one of the guys said

"So that's Ryan Bergara," Peter said pointing to the guy on the right "He's the one that does the research and reads all of the stuff for this. And in Buzzfeed Unsolved: Supernatural he's the believer" Peter then pointed to the guy on the left "That's Shane Madej, he just listens to the cases that Ryan has and gives his input. In Supernatural he's the skeptic"

We went back to watching the show

~After The Episode~

'But for now, the case remains... Unsolved...' Ryan said ending the episode

Peter excitedly turned to me "What did you think!"

"Love it. I think Shane is my favorite"

"So you're a Shaniac. Shaniac's are people who are skeptics, and who like Shane I guess. But anyways I'm a Boogara, they are believers, and they like Ryan." Peter rambled again

"Pete, you're rambling again," I said smiling. Peter stopped talking and blushed "Sorry..."

I laughed "It's fine. Wanna watch another episode?"

Peter perked up and nodded

I looked through the episodes "The Strange Disappearance Of D.B. Cooper?"

Peter nodded

~Later~

We watched the first two seasons -Even the episodes with Brent even though Peter didn't like him- and I love this show. We took a break from Buzzfeed Unsolved: True Crime and were now watching Buzzfeed Unsolved: Supernatural

This show is really funny, and I was enjoying watching it with Peter

After a couple of episodes of Buzzfeed Unsolved: Supernatural we decided to stop since it was late

"Jadey," Peter said trying to get my attention. I raised an eyebrow, signaling him to continue "Don't worry about what everyone on the internet says. They're jealous, and not just because you're Iron Man's daughter but because you're pretty awesome"

I smiled at him "Thanks, Pete." I got up and put my laptop away "I don't know what I'd do without you" I said half-joking half-serious

"Me neither," He said back with a smirk

I rolled my eyes and smacked him in the back of the head

"Go away," I said laughing

Peter laughed and walked over to the door "I had fun Jade"

I agreed. Peter left and I sat back onto my bed.

Today was really fun. I always have so much fun with Peter. I can't wait to see what we do next


	13. Payback

~Two Days Later~

"Hey Clint," I said leaning on the back of the couch where he was sitting

"Hmm?"

"How would you feel about helping me prank Peter for making me tell Tony about the Father-Daughter dance?" The dance was like a month ago but I didn't want to get revenge too soon

Clint smirked and turned to face me, "I would love to"

I smirked as well. This was going to be fun

~That Night ~ 6:47AM~

I snuck into Clint's room. We decided to wait until everyone was asleep, But early enough in case, Peter got up in the middle of the night, before setting up the pranks. It was going to be a very Prank-filled day

"Psst. Clint"

Clint groaned and rolled over in his sleep. I sighed

"Fine you can't help me prank Peter"

He shot up with a smile on his face "Let's do it"

We ran to get our supplies

"Okay, Tiny-"

I raised an eyebrow at him "Tiny?"

Clint shrugged "You're tiny. It's my new nickname for you"

I rolled my eyes at him. He continued "So what are you planning?"

"Okay so. We'll trap him in his bed with duct tape, then we'll wake him up by putting hot sauce in his mouth, we'll then -after we free him- give him a cup of Vodka and tell him it's water to get rid of the burn. Then a little later in the day, we'll give him a candy apple to 'apologize' but it will really be an onion. And I'm debating on whether or not to spike his drink with laxatives"

Clint smiled evilly "You're mean... I love it!"

We grabbed our stuff from my closet and ran to Peter's room. I peeked into Peter's room. Fortunately, he was asleep

We snuck in and I grabbed the tape. I taped Peter's feet together before taping them to the bed. Clint did the same with Peter's hands

Once we finished with his hands and feet we started taping his torso, legs, and arms

~~~~~

"Done," Clint said stretching

Peter was successfully taped to the bed

"Let's go make the candy apples before we wake him up" I whispered walking out of the room

We walked into the kitchen. I went to walk to the fridge before I froze

"Clint, do you know how to make Candy Apples?"

Clint nodded as he got out the stuff he needed "Yeah, I make them for my kids"

"You have kids?"

Clint nodded "Yep. Cooper, Lila, and my wife is expecting another boy that we're thinking of calling Nathaniel"

"Wow, I did not think of you as the father-type"

Clint laughed as he dipped the onion in caramel "I didn't think of Tony as the father-type til I met you"

~Later~

We finished the candy apples

"The others should be getting up soon," I said looking at the clock on the microwave: 7:30am

I grabbed the Tabasco sauce. "Clint do you have any vodka?"

Clint nodded. He walked to Tony's liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle of vodka

I rolled my eyes at him. We made our way to Peter's room. I dropped a couple of drops into his mouth while Clint poured a cup of vodka and set it on Peter's dresser for later

"It might take a bit for him to wake up"

We walked back out to the main room to wait

~~~~~

Everyone -But Peter- was awake and in the main room

Suddenly Peter screamed. Clint and I smirked at each other before running into Peter's room

He was flailing around trying to get out of the bed

"What the hell!" Tony asked as he and the others ran in. Clint and I were doubled over in laughter

"What did you two do?" Steve questioned

I grabbed the cup of 'water' while Clint undid the tape

"We may have taped Peter to the bed and put hot sauce in his mouth..."

Peter jumped out of the bed and away from Clint and I

"Here, some water" I handed him the cup. He took it and took a big gulp of it. His eyes widened when he realized it wasn't water and he dropped the cup

He started screaming again. And he ran into the bathroom. Clint and I started laughing again.

Tony picked up the now empty cup "Is this vodka?"

I nodded, still laughing "Payback!" I yelled at Peter

"WHAT FOR" He yelled walking out of the bathroom

"For making me tell Tony about the Father-Daughter dance"

Peter glared at me. We all walked back to the living room

~An Hour Later~

"Why are there candy apples in here?" Banner's voice said from the kitchen

I walked in and grabbed the one that was really an onion "We made them earlier as to say sorry to Peter"

I went to hand the 'Apple' to Peter. He raised an eyebrow at me and looked in between Clint and I

"Why should I believe you...?"

I gave Peter a sweet smile "I feel bad"

Peter gave in and took the 'apple'. He took a bite out of it. I smirked as his eyes widened in realization.

He spit the onion into the trash and ran over to the sink to rinse his mouth out "I am never trusting either of you again"

Everyone looked at Clint and I questioningly

"Ooops, I guess that wasn't an apple... My mistake"

Steve walked over and picked up the onion that Peter had dropped "You gave Peter an onion?"

I put a hand over my heart in fake offense "I would never! I genuinely thought it was one of the candy apples we made!"

"You two are to never be alone together again," Tony said pointing to me and Clint "And Jade you're grounded"

"What why?"

Tony raised an eyebrow at me "You really think I need to answer that?"

I sighed and crossed my arms "Los que sea..." 'Whatever' I said in Spanish. I've been learning it so that I can say stuff without the others knowing what I'm saying (A/N None of the Avengers speak Spanish. Also when there is a word/phrase in Spanish and there is English next to it, the English is the translation)

Everyone looked at me confused

"Was that Spanish?" Tony asked

I nodded.

"How do you know Spanish?"

I shrugged "I learned it. Well, learning"

~~~~~

I walked over and sat next to Peter. "I came to apologize, I overreacted. I'm sorry"

Peter raised an eyebrow at me "You're apologizing?"

I nodded "Just don't make me do something that I don't want to do again and I won't prank you again. Also, you're lucky cause I was gonna spike your drink with laxatives, but I decided to be nice"

Peter laughed. "Well thank you for not doing that"

"No problem kid," I said ruffling his hair

"Kid? I'm older than you"

I shook my head "I don't think so" I said jokingly. I think he is actually older than me

"Wait when is your birthday," He asked. I shrugged. I couldn't remember

"Hey, Mr. Stark!"

"Yeah Pete?" Tony called back from the other room

"When was Jade born?"

"May 2nd, 2002, why?"

"Just wondering. Thanks!"

Peter turned back to me with a smirk "I'm older. I was born in August of 2001. I'm like 9 months older than you, almost a year"

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever," I said playfully smacking him

"Your birthday is in two months." Peter suddenly realized. I nodded slowly

I realized something and groaned "You guys are gonna want to do something big aren't you?"

Peter smiled slightly. "Well yes, but think about it this way: For 12 years Mr. Stark had to go through so many birthdays and Christmas' and stuff without you. This is the first time he can spend a birthday with you in more than a decade. Last Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Years' he didn't want to overwhelm you, since you had only been here for like 3 months, so he didn't tell you about it. It hurt him. He's waited for more than a decade to be with you again, and spend Holidays with you, and he had to wait because you weren't ready. Let him have this birthday."

Peter was right. Tony has been waiting to do all this stuff with me again "You're right Pete"

He smiled "Of course I am. I'm always right"

I smacked him in the back of the head "Hush"

He turned on the TV and put on F.R.I.E.N.D.S.

While we were watching the show I thought about what Peter said. I've been here for like 5 months and Tony and I haven't spent much time together, between him having to do Avenger things and me with school. I think the Father-Daughter dance was the first thing we did, with just us

That needs to change...


	14. The Spell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the idea for this from a Tumblr post I saw, so credits go to them. All the foreign languages in this I got from google translate so they may not be completely right. Also, anything in English (that is after a different language) is the translation. Btw, Tony speaks Italian, Natasha speaks Russian, Steve speaks Gaelic, Clint does ASL, Jade speaks French, and Peter and Bruce speak English

~Loki's POV~

How can I mess with the Avengers this time? Oh! I know! I'll make them revert to their first language! It will annoy the hell out of them!

~Jade's POV~

"Where's Banner?" I asked walking into the kitchen

"He said he needed time to himself and away from all the chaos here," Tony said taking a sip of his coffee. I don't blame him. It has been pretty hectic here. Me, Peter, and Clint have been hanging out and annoying the others, Tony has been irritated with Fury, which made him take out his anger on us.

Suddenly a weird wave came over us. Everyone froze

(A/N Remember all the translations are probably not completely right)

"Che cos 'era questo?" 'What was that?' Tony asked

We all looked at him questioningly

"Tony, pourquoi tu parles comme ça?" 'Tony, why are you speaking like that?' I asked. Wait why am I speaking like that? Is that.. French?

"Jarvis, che sta succedendo?" 'Jarvis, what's going on?' Tony asked. Somehow Jarvis understood him

"It seems like you've all reverted to your first language. Mr. Stark speaks Italian, because that's what your first nannies spoke. Ms. Romanoff speaks Russian, Mr. Rogers speaks Gaelic, because that's what his mother taught him first, Mr. Barton does ASL, and Miss Stark speaks French, because that's what her mother taught her" Jarvis explained

"Ava non ha mai insegnato francese alla giada" 'Ava never taught Jade French' Tony said "La sua prima lingua è l'inglese" 'Her first language is English'

"From what I remember, Ava would speak French without realizing it or whenever she didn't want you to know something. Perhaps Jade picked up some of it, making it her first language"

"Qu'allons nous faire?" 'What are we going to do?' I asked. No one understood me. Great...

Just then Banner and Peter walked in. They looked at everyone and I could tell Banner was debating on turning around and walking into the elevator again. Natasha and Clint were trying to talk to each other, Clint couldn't speak so he was just flailing his arms around and making faces, Tony was trying to talk to Jarvis but he was so irritated that his Italian was coming out weird.

"What's going on?" Banner asked. Wait, Banner speaks English

Natasha, Clint, and Tony stopped what they were doing

"Well, Dr. Banner" Jarvis started "Somehow everyone reverted to their first language. Mr. Stark speaks Italian, Ms. Romanoff speaks Russian, Mr. Barton does ASL, Mr. Rogers speaks Gaelic and Miss Stark speaks French"

"Jade's first language is French?" Peter questioned

"Apparemment" 'Apparently' I mumbled

"Why don't you guys just write what you want to say? Can you still write in English?" Banner asked, sitting on the couch. Peter sat next to him

I shrugged and conjured 5 whiteboards and markers. Everyone, Who couldn't speak English, got a board

'How can you two speak English?' I wrote

"My first language is English. I'm from Ohio"

Peter nodded "My first language is English too"

I groaned. At least we can still understand and write English

"Comment réparons nous ça?" 'How do we fix this?'

"English Jadey," Peter said jokingly

I glared at him

'How do we fix this?' I wrote

Banner sighed "I don't know. Jarvis, how do we fix this?"

"I'm working on it, Dr. Banner. I'm trying to find the source of the spell'

"Это чертовски смешно" 'This is fucking ridiculous' Nat shouted

Everyone agreed. I sat on the couch next to Peter

"Oh wait!" Peter pulled out his phone "I have an app that translates different languages"

He pulled up the app and held it up "Jadey, why is French your first language?"

"Parce qu'apparemment, ma mère parlait français sans s'en rendre compte ou quand elle ne voulait pas que Tony sache et je suppose que j'en ai ramassé une partie avant qu'on m'apprenne l'anglais"

Peter's app translated "Because apparently my mother would speak French without realizing or when she didn't want Tony to know and I guess I picked some of it up before I was taught English"

I gave Peter a thumbs up, letting him know that the app translated right.

"L'app ti aiuterà a capirci ma non ci aiuterà a parlare inglese" Tony said, irritated

The app translated "The app will help you understand us but it won't help us speak English"

Banner sighed "Does it change when you try to say something in English or can you not remember how to... Speak English? If that makes sense"

"Eh bien pour moi ça change ce que je dis de l'anglais au français" I mumbled

The app translated "Well for me it changes what I say from English to French"

The others agreed. It changed for them as well

"Jarvis, avez-vous compris quelque chose?" 'Jarvis, have you figured anything out?' I was starting to get tired of speaking French. I like French but this is just too much

"All I know is that this was done by Loki"

The Avengers groaned

"Loki? Qui est Loki?" 'Loki? Who is Loki?"

"Loki is Thor's brother. God Of Mischief"

Thor has a brother?

"Pourquoi ferait-il ça?" 'Why would he do this?'

"He likes to annoy the Avengers. That's probably why"

No one knew what I was saying but they got the gist of it from what Jarvis would say

"Mais s'il l'a fait aux Avengers et que je ne suis pas un Avenger, pourquoi cela m'a-t-il affecté?" 'But if he did this to the Avengers and I am not an Avenger then why did it affect me?'

"Maybe he cast a spell on the tower, and since you were in the tower it affected you as well"

I nodded.

"Se questo non viene risolto presto, rintraccio Loki e lo risolvo da solo" Tony said. He sat on the chair and crossed his arms

Peter turned the app back on and it translated "If this doesn't get fixed soon I'm tracking down Loki and fixing it myself"

Everyone -Including myself- agreed. Tony looked at me with a disapproving look "Non andrai da nessuna parte"

Translation: "You are not going anywhere"

"Tony, je comprends que tu veuilles me protéger, mais comment veux-tu que je me protège quand tu n'es pas là ou en mission, si tu ne me laisse pas faire des choses comme ça?"

"Tony, I get that you want to protect me but how do you expect me to protect myself when you're not around or on a mission, if you won't let me do things like this?" The app translated

"She's right Tony. You're not always going to be able to protect her. She needs to know how to protect herself" Banner said. I'm starting to get jealous of his English

Tony glared at him. "Non ha bisogno di combattere"

"She doesn't need to fight"

"Oui!"

"Yes, I do!"

"Jade! Non ti lascerò uccidere!"

"Jade! I'm not going to let you get yourself killed!"

I stood up "Je suis plus à risque de me faire tuer quand tu ne me laisses pas me battre alors je le suis quand tu me laisses apprendre!"

"I'm at more of a risk to get killed when you don't let me fight than I am when you let me learn!"

I turned and walked to my room

~Third Person~

Jade walked out of the room

"Tha puing aice Tony," Steve said for the first time today

"She has a point Tony" The app translated

"Vaffanculo"

"Fuck off"

Peter stood up "I'm going to go check on Jadey" He walked down to Jade's room and knocked on the door

"Qu'est-ce?" 'Who is it?' A voice said

Peter took that to mean 'Who is it?' "It's Peter"

"Entrez" 'Come in'

Peter opened the door. He walked in and saw Jade laying on her bed. He sat next to her and he realized she had tear stains on her face

"Are you okay?" Peter pulled out his phone and went to the translation app

"Non. Tony ne pense pas que je puisse me protéger. Et si quelque chose se passe... Et s'il n'est pas là et que mes ravisseurs reviennent et que Tony et les autres ne sont pas là pour me sauver. J'ai- j'ai peur..."

The app translated "No. Tony doesn't think I can protect myself. What if something happens... What if he's not here and my kidnappers come back and Tony and the others aren't there to save me. I'm- I'm scared..."

Peter never heard Jade say that she was scared. She was always strong

"Why are you suddenly scared? I've never seen you like this before"

Jade put her head on his shoulder "J'avais toujours peur. Depuis ma découverte, j'avais toujours peur d'être sauvé car je savais qu'ils allaient essayer de me trouver. Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un se blesse. Voilà pourquoi je ne me suis jamais échappé. La raison pour laquelle je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais peur était parce que je devais rester forte. Pour Tony, vous, les autres. Je ne voulais pas que vous vous inquiétiez"

"I was always scared. Ever since I was found, I was always afraid of being saved because I knew they would try to find me. I didn't want anyone to get hurt. That's why I never escaped. The reason I never said I was afraid was because I had to stay strong. For Tony, you, the others. I didn't want you to worry" The app translated

Peter placed his finger under her chin and made her look at him "You could have told me."

"Je suis désolé"

"I'm sorry"

"It's okay," Peter said. He let go of her face and he rested his head on Jade's "You don't need to be afraid. Mr. Stark and the others won't let anything happen to you. And neither will I"

"Merci"

Peter didn't need the app to know what that meant "You're welcome. If it helps I'm on your side. So are the other Avengers. If Mr. Stark wants to keep you safe, you should know how to fight, so you can keep yourself safe."

Jade smiled and looked up at him "Merci Peter"

Peter smiled. "You're kinda cute with your French accent"

Jade blushed. Peter's eyes widened when he realized what he said

"I said that out loud, didn't I?"

Jade nodded.

The two sat there chatting. Meanwhile, in the other room, things weren't as calm

"JARVIS, HAI TROVATO QUALCOSA SU COME FISSARE QUESTO?" 'JARVIS, DID YOU FIND SOMETHING ABOUT HOW TO FIX THIS?' Tony yelled. Everyone was getting angry with not being able to speak English or understand the others

"Not yet sir. I'm working on it"

"Bene, lavora di più" 'Well work harder'

"Если это не будет исправлено в ближайшее время, я собираюсь убивать людей" 'If this doesn't get fixed soon I'm going to start killing people' Natasha mumbled

Everyone kept getting angrier. It was messing with everyone's heads. They were trying to speak English but it was coming out a different language. Not only that but their thoughts were changing too.

Whenever they had a thought it was a mix between English and whatever language they were speaking. They -Excluding Jade- might understand their language but they were rusty. Especially Steve and Tony who learned their language when they were little and haven't spoken it since

"Fanculo. Vado a cercare Loki" 'Fuck this. I'm going to go find Loki' Tony said standing up

They didn't need a translator to know what he said

"Tony you can't go after him. You don't even know where he is" Bruce tried to stop him

Tony stuck out his arm and called his suit. His suit came piece by piece until he had the entire suit

"Non mi interessa. Lo troverò" 'I don't care. I'll find him' Tony took off

"Should we go after him?" Bruce asked the others

They nodded. Bruce walked to Jade's room while the others got their equipment

"Tony took off in his suit to go find Loki and the others and I are going after him. Stay in the tower"

"Lâchez-moi!" Jade said sitting up

"Let me go!" The app translated

Bruce shook his head "No. Tony would never forgive me if I put you in danger"

"Mais je peux vous aider! Je peux suivre les gens!"

"But I can help! I can track people!"

"How?" Bruce asked. Jade rolled her eyes

"C'est l'un de mes pouvoirs. Je peux localiser les gens mentalement"

"It's one of my powers. I can locate someone mentally"

Bruce was debating on taking her so they could find both Tony and Loki and get rid of the spell, or not taking her and finding them on their own. If he took her Tony would be mad. If he didn't take her it would take them forever to find Tony and Loki

"Sorry, Jade. But Tony would kill me if I brought you. Plus I can't understand you and we can't use an app or a board"

Jade sighed "Peu importe. Prends pour toujours, je m'en fiche"

"Whatever. Take forever, I don't care"

Bruce sighed. He walked out of the room and Peter turned to Jade "You're going to go anyways, aren't you?"

Jade smiled and nodded "Bien sur que je le suis"

"Of course I am"

Peter sighed "Well I'm not letting you go alone. Let me grab my suit"

Jade nodded. Peter ran out of the room. While he was gone Jade figured she needed a suit too.

She waved her hand and a cloud of black smoke surrounded her. When it cleared she was wearing black leggings, a black sweater, and black boots. She picked black cause it would help her blend in with the darkness

Peter ran in, in his Spider-Man suit. When he saw Jade he froze "You look... Great..."

Jade smiled "Merci mais nous devons y aller"

"Thanks but we need to go" The app translated

"Jarvis les Avengers sont-ils partis?" 'Jarvis, did the Avengers leave?' Jade asked

"Yes, Miss Stark. They left 5 minutes ago"

Jade nodded to no one in particular "Bien. Ne leur dites pas que nous sommes partis" 'Good. don't tell them that we left'

"Very well"

"Hey Karen, can you make it so that whatever Jade says translates for me?" Peter asked his suits AI

"There you go Peter," Karen said

"Allons-y"

"Let's go" Karen translated

Peter ran out of Jade's room and over to the balcony. Jade followed him curious as to what he was doing

"This is the easiest way to travel" Peter smirked

Jade raised an eyebrow. Before she could question anything Peter grabbed her waist and used his webs to swing them

Jade screamed and buried her face in Peter's chest. Peter chuckled "Where do we go?"

She concentrated as much as she could. She found Tony

"La gauche"

"Left"

~Later~

Peter landed and turned to Jade "You okay?"

Jade seemed a little pale. She nodded "Je vais bien. Donnez-moi juste un avertissement la prochaine fois"

"I'm fine. Just give me a warning next time"

Peter nodded. The two teens looked around. They seemed to be in the woods

"Can you locate Mr. Stark?"

Jade closed her eyes and concentrated. After a minute she opened her eyes and ran to where she located him.

Finally, they came to a small clearing. They saw Tony standing in the clearing

"Dove cazzo è lui" They heard him yell

"Where the fuck is he"

"Tony?" Jade said, trying to get his attention. It was the only thing she's said in English, Well every name is basically English, all-day

Tony spun around. Once he saw Jade and Peter his face got red. He ran over to them

"Cosa diavolo stai facendo qui?!"

Karen translated for everyone "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Tony, calme-toi. Je peux aider à trouver Loki. Je peux suivre les gens. Voilà comment nous vous avons trouvé"

"Tony, calm down. I can help find Loki. I can track people. That's how we found you"

After arguing for a while Tony finally gave in

"Puoi aiutare. Ma se c'è QUALSIASI e intendo QUALSIASI segno di pericolo, tu e Peter tornerete direttamente alla torre. Fatto?"

"You can help. But if there is ANY and I mean ANY sign of danger you and Peter are going straight to the tower. Got it?"

"Je l'ai"

"Got it"

Jade closed her eyes and concentrated on Loki. She blocked out everything except Loki.

She felt him. He wasn't far. Jade started walking, still with her eyes closed. Peter and Tony followed her confused

Jade kept walking. She turned right, then left, right, left, left. Then she kept going straight. She stopped and opened her eyes.

They were still in the woods but they were in front of a small wooden shack

"È lì?"

"Is he in there?"

Jade nodded. Her mind was getting foggier and foggier by the minute. Her inner monologue was starting to go from English to French

Tony went over to the shack. He looked into the window and saw Loki in there, sitting on an old chair

"Jasper" Jade said getting her AI's attention. She made sure to grab her glasses in case she needed J.A.S.P.E.R

"Yes Miss Stark"

"Appelez Bruce" 'Call Bruce'

"Yes Miss Stark"

It was quiet before Banner answered "Hello?"

"Bruce, c'est Jade. Peter et moi avons trouvé Tony et Loki. Jasper vous enverra notre emplacement" Jade wasn't sure if Bruce would be able to translate it

Bruce's phone -Which had been on the translate app- translated it

"Bruce, It's Jade. Peter and I found Tony and Loki. Jasper will send you our location"

Bruce sighed "Alright"

Jade hung up and told Jasper to send their location. Tony turned to the two teens

"Voi due state qui mentre io mi occupo di Loki"

"You two stay here while I take care of Loki"

Jade shook her head. "Non, vous ne l'auriez jamais trouvé sans moi!"

"No. You would have never have found him if it weren't for me"

Tony grabbed Jade's arm and put something on it. It was a glove to one of his suits. He clicked something on it and not long later the rest of the suit came

"Stai tornando alla torre"

"You're going back to the tower"

Before Jade could protest he activated the suit. The suit took off and Jade could do nothing about it

Tony turned to Peter "Seguila e assicurati che una volta arrivata alla torre rimanga lì"

"Follow her and make sure once she gets to the tower she stays there"

Peter nodded and followed Jade

~At The Tower~

The suit landed and disassembled. Jade walked into the tower just as Peter got back

"JE NE PEUX PAS CROIRE QU'IL A FAIT CELA! IL NE L'AURAIT JAMAIS TROUVÉ S'IL N'ÉTAIT PAS POUR MOI!" Jade walked into her room yelling

"Jadey, calm down. Mr. Stark just wants to keep you safe."

Jade glared at him "You're supposed to be on my side"

She froze. Was that English?

"Jade was that English?" Peter asked shocked

"I- I think so... I guess they got Loki to reverse the spell"

They heard commotion from the living room so they went to investigate

The Avengers were back

"How did you get him to reverse it?" Peter asked

"We fought him until he said he's reverse it"

Everyone relaxed. Grateful to be speaking English again

After an hour Jade decided to go to bed. After she left Peter turned to the others

"So Jade's Birthday is coming up and I think we should do something special"

Tony nodded "I agree Kid. It's her first Birthday back. We need to do something big"

They all discussed it and soon enough they had everything planned out.

They were going to make this the best Birthday Jade has ever and will ever have


	15. Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my Wattpad for the pictures

~Two Months Later ~ May 2nd ~ Peter's POV~

"I'm gonna go wake up Jadey," I said to the Avengers. Everyone nodded. I walked to Jade's room and opened the door. She was still asleep so I walked over to her bed

~Jade's POV~

"Jadey, wake up," A voice said. I groaned. "Jadey come on"

I sighed and sat up "What do you want Peter?" Peter smiled "Happy Birthday"

I froze. My Birthday? Was that today? I grabbed my phone off the nightstand and looked at the date

May 2nd

"Oh... T-thanks." 

Peter grabbed my hand and pulled me out of bed. "Get dressed. Miss Potts picked out your outfit. When you're done come out to the main room" Peter said seriously and pointed to the chair in my room

Before I could say anything Peter left the room. I walked over to the chair and picked up the outfit. There was a white tank top, black skirt, and a light blue denim jacket. 

I rolled my eyes and got ready. I took a deep breath before I left the bedroom. I was dreading what they planned for today. I walked out to the main room where everyone was waiting

"Hey! Happy Birthday Jadey" Tony said

Everyone followed suit with Happy Birthdays. After breakfast, Peter grabbed my arm and started pulling me towards the elevator "We gotta go. See you guys later" He called to the others

After we got outside I turned to Peter "Two things. 1. Where are we going? 2. What's going on?" 

"Somewhere and nothing" He answered. He pulled me over to the park. He let go of my arm and turned to me "So. You are going to go on a Scavenger Hunt"

I raised an eyebrow at him "Peter, I'm 17, not 8" He laughed and continued "It starts here, I will be with you the whole time giving you the clues. At each location, you have to find your gifts... or most of your gifts"

"Who's idea was this and why?"

"Mine and because it's fun" 

I sighed and nodded "What's the first clue?"

"To wake you up you get this drink, you have it more often than you think". I groaned. Riddles? 

To wake you up you get this drink? What wakes you up? Coffee?

"Coffee?" I asked. Peter nodded "Where though?"

"The kitchen in the tower?"

Peter shook his head "None of these have anything to do with the tower"

I sighed and kept thinking. Where do we always get coffee? Oh! Our diner

"Our diner?"

Peter smiled and nodded. We walked to our diner and went to the counter. 

Samantha, One of our favorite waitresses that worked there, looked up, and smiled when we got to the counter "Hey guys! Happy Birthday Jade"

I glared at Peter before turning back to Sam. "Thanks, Sam"

We got our usual order, 2 muffins, and 2 iced coffees. Yeah you don't usually get iced coffee at a diner but this place was like a coffee shop and diner mixed

Sam gave us our stuff "Would you like your clue as to where your gift is?"

Sam is in on the Scavenger Hunt thing? 

"Sure"

"On, off, that's all I do. But my purpose does more for you! Turn me on when it's dark at night. My brightness beats out candlelight"

Turn me on when it's dark at night? That's a light. My brightness beats out candlelight? Okay, so it's still just a light but not a candle.

I looked around the diner. My eyes landed on a lamp

I walked over to it and reached into the lampshade and pulled out a small box. I walked back over to Peter and Sam

"Open it" 

I opened it and inside was a small camera and a note. 

'Happy Birthday Jade. I thought since you're always taking pictures that you could use this to take pictures instead of doing it on your phone. -Nat' The note said

"Ready for the next clue?" Sam asked. I nodded

"The next place you'll need to look, is the place where you can find a book"

A book? There were a couple of bookshelves in the diner -It was the best part- but I don't think it would be there

"The library?" 

Peter nodded and we left the diner. As we walked to the library we chatted

"Why are we doing this? What are the others doing?"

Peter shrugged "I thought this would be fun. Kids usually do this for at least one of their birthdays and you didn't so I thought we could do a fun little kid thing you didn't get to do"

I smiled. Peter knew I didn't have a normal childhood so he was always wanting to do things that I didn't get to do

"As for your other question, I don't know what the others are doing" He continued.

I had a feeling he was lying but I honestly wasn't sure. I could usually tell when Peter was lying -He wasn't very good at it- but this time it was hard to tell

We got to the library and walked inside. 

"Where now?" I asked, turning to Peter

"To find your next gift, you'll really have to look. You'll find the clue around your favorite book"

My favorite book? I haven't read many books. I've read Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children, I wouldn't say that's my favorite though, The Hobbit, still wouldn't be my favorite, Wait, Splintered! That's it

I made my way over to the Young Adult section and down the S aisle. I found the book and pulled it off the shelf 

"Splintered?" I asked Peter. He nodded. 

He's not going to give me another hint so I opened the book. I riffled through the pages until I came across a small piece of paper

'To find your next gift, you don't need to cheat. Your gift will be found by your favorite seat'

"You seem to like making riddles about my favorite things" I joked

Favorite seat could only refer to one place. There was this big chair in the back corner of the library where nobody ever was. Anytime I was at the library, I was always sitting there

I ran over to the chair. Next to it was a small table. I opened the table's drawer and pulled out a box. 

I looked up at Peter to make sure I was right. He smiled so I took that as a yes. I opened the box and revealed a big tablet and a note

'Something to use to draw instead of paper. Happy Birthday J. -Steve'

I smiled and rolled my eyes. I had just been talking with Steve about needing something else to draw on

"What's the next clue?"

"I can take you to places you've never seen, but first type your password in on my screen," Peter said putting the tablet into the bag he had

I raised an eyebrow "My phone?"

Peter smiled and nodded. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and turned it on. On the screen was a reminder that said "Look outside, search a lot, somewhere near a flower pot"

Flowerpot? There are flower pots at the park?

"The park?"

Peter nodded. We started walking to the park. "Why couldn't we just start here?"

"Because," He said shrugging

We got to the park and I went over to the flower pots. I looked through all the flowers until I found a small box

I opened it and inside were earrings with bright green gems. There was also a note

'I hope you like these. Jade earrings for Jade. -Pepper'

I looked closer at the earrings and realized they were Jades. 

I put the box into Peter's bag and waited for the next clue

~Tony's POV ~ Stark Tower~

I set down the box I was carrying and stretched. Peter took Jade on a Scavenger Hunt thing so that we could set everything up for her Birthday

Pepper was in the kitchen making her cake -Which none of us were allowed to see until the party-, Clint, Steve, and I were moving all the heavy things into Jade's room, and Natasha and Banner were setting everything up

~Jade's POV~

"You'll find your next gifts in a group of three, perhaps near that one old fruit tree" Peter gave me the next clue

Old fruit tree? 

"I'm not very good at rhymes as you can see," Peter said with a laugh. I agreed. 

"Can I have another hint?"

Peter thought for a moment "Yeah sure. It's in the park"

In the park? I looked around the park. A fruit tree?

My eyes landed on an old-looking tree. I walked over to it and saw withered fruits. 

I walked around the tree. Sitting on one of the branches was three boxes. I grabbed them and sat on one of the park benches

"Open this one last" Peter said moving one to the side

I picked up the smallest one and opened it. I picked up the note before I looked at the gifts

'Happy Birthday Jade. This is the closest you can get to owning a real penguin -Ned'

I picked up the first thing. It was a penguin stuffed animal. I smiled. 

I loved penguins. I picked up the last gift in the box. It was a t-shirt that said "I'm not short, I'm penguin sized"

I laughed. This was probably my favorite gift. I was abnormally small for my age and everyone always teased me about it. I picked up the next box.

I opened it and inside was a book and a note. 

The note said 'I thought you would enjoy this. It's one of my favorite books. -MJ'

The book was Anna Dressed In Blood. I quickly read the back 'Cas Lowood is no ordinary guy - he hunts dead people. People like Anna. Anna Dressed in Blood. A beautiful, murderous ghost entangled in curses and rage.'

This seems like an interesting book. I put the two boxes into the bag and picked up the last one

"This one is from me," Peter said, rubbing the back of his neck

I opened it and inside was a book with 'A glimpse of my new beginning...' written on the front. I opened the book and on the first page was a picture of when Peter and I first met. I was standing kind of behind Tony. Peter and I were looking at each other and I was biting my lip. It was a cute picture, I didn't even know we had a picture of it

Underneath the picture was written '1 universe, 9 planets, 204 countries, 809 islands, 7 seas. And I had the privilege of meeting you.'

I smiled and continued flipping through the pages. There were pics of me and Tony at the father-daughter dance, me and Clint playing video games, me and Peter in our fort, me and Natasha doing our nails, me and Banner sitting on the couch reading books, Steve and I playing cards, Pepper and I cooking, and so many more pictures

I started to tear up, remembering all the fun I've had over these past months

"There's more," Peter said pointing to the box

I looked in the box and found an even smaller box "Ooh, a box inside a box" I joked

Peter laughed as I opened the smaller box. I gasped and pulled out the necklace

"Peter this is beautiful"

It was a silver heart with a bright blue gem in it

I smiled and hugged Peter "Thank you, Peter"

"You're welcome J"

These were my favorite gifts so far. We put them into the bag and continued on our scavenger hunt

"How many more do we have?"

Peter counted on his fingers "Three"

"What's the next clue?"

"Dangling on the seat by a chain, kicking your feet some height you will gain."

I turned and pointed to the swings "The swings?"

Peter nodded. We got up and walked over to the swings. 

Sitting on the swing was a small box. I picked it up and opened it. 

Inside was a black bracelet with different buttons on it. I looked at the note

'Since you've been having trouble with your powers, I thought this would help. I'll show you how to use it when you get back. Happy Birthday -Bruce'

I put the box into the bag. My powers have started to be weird and work on their own, hopefully, what Banner made will work

"Go to the place where lights aren't friendly, get shot with one and everything turns deadly"

"What?" I said laughing. 

Peter laughed as well "I told you I'm not good at rhymes and riddles!"

Lights are deadly? Where are lights deadly? 

"Can I have another hint?"

"You and Mr. Barton were talking about going here"

Where were me and Clint talking about going? Have we ever talked about going anywhere?

I was about to give up when it hit me "THE LASER TAG PLACE"

I started running and Peter hurriedly followed

We got to the Laser Tag place. Clint and I were always talking about going here but we never got the chance because of his Avenger things and my schooling

I turned to Peter "What now?"

~Third Person~

Peter grabbed Jade's arm and pulled her into the Laser Tag Arena "We go inside"

They walked to the waiting area and a worker came over to them

"Hi, I'm Macy. You must be Jade. Happy Birthday!"

Jade groaned 'Did Peter tell everyone about my birthday?' She thought

"Thank you"

Macy pulled out a card and gave it to Jade "Here's your next clue. Also as a birthday gift, your first visit is free"

Jade thanked her and turned to the card 

'Your next gift will make you exclaim, you'll find it where they play the game'

Jade looked up at the door to where the laser tag games were played

"There?" She asked, pointing to the door

Peter nodded. They walked into the arena. It was dark and they couldn't see anything

"You really hid it in here?" You could hear the annoyance in her voice

"I thought you would need a challenge"

Jade made a ball of light in her hand, which lit up around them. Peter shook his head "No magic"

"How do you expect me to find the gift if it's pitch black?"

Peter sighed "Fine but make it dim"

Jade dimmed down her light. She looked around the room. There were walls, things to jump on or over. Tons of places where it would be hidden. Jade groaned and started looking

She looked for 5 minutes before she tripped over something. She turned to see what she tripped over and found a box

Jade looked over at Peter who nodded. She opened the box and picked up the note

'This will make our late night 'games' more fun -Clint'

Jade pulled out the next thing. It was a pranking kit. Jade smirked 'Indeed Clint. It will make it more fun' She thought

"Where to next?"

"A special place known just by us two, where leaves are plenty and the water soothes," Peter said

'Leaves? Water?' Jade thought

They went back out to the waiting room. Jade paced around while thinking about the clue

"You really can't figure this one out?" Peter asked in disbelief

Suddenly it came to Jade "Our spot!"

Peter smiled "It took you long enough"

They walked to their spot

"This is the last gift," Peter said. Jade nodded, knowing she wasn't going to get another hint she started looking around. She wasn't looking around long when she saw a small box sitting on a big rock by the pond. It was Jade's favorite spot 

She walked over and picked it up

~Jade's POV~

I opened the box and inside was a gold bracelet with black hearts

I quietly gasped. I picked up the note that was inside

'Happy Birthday Jadey. I hope you like this. I love you -Tony'

I smiled and put the bracelet on. It was so pretty. I turned to Peter "We done?"

"Kind of," Peter said, "There's still one more thing you need to do before you can go back to the tower." He handed me a small piece of paper

I raised an eyebrow as I unfolded it. Thankfully it wasn't a riddle

'Now that you have found your gifts, before you can go back to the tower you have one more thing to do. Meet me at the mall for some birthday shopping -Natasha'

I groaned "Shopping?" Peter smiled and shrugged. "Well, you have fun shopping. I have to go back to the tower"

"Wait wait wait wait" I grabbed his arm before he could leave "You're not coming with me?"

Peter shook his head "I have to get help, Mr. Stark, with- Stuff..." I rolled my eyes at him

"Fine whatever"

~At The Mall ~ Third Person~

Jade walked into the mall. She sighed and started looking for Nat

"Jade!"

Jade turned and saw Nat running over to her "Hey Nat"

Nat smiled and started pulling her to a store "C'mon, we don't have much time"

Jade sighed "Nat, what's going on?"

Nat just shrugged and kept pulling her. She followed Nat to a dress store "Why are we here?"

She rolled her eyes "We're going to milk cows. What do you think we're doing. We're getting you a dress"

Jade groaned "Why do I need a dress? Aren't we just going to the tower after this?"

Nat nodded. "Yeah but still." Jade groaned as Nat started pulling dresses off the rack. She held up a black knee-length dress "What do you think of this J?"

Jade shook her head. Nat pulled out another dress, this time dark blue. Jade shook her head again

~Later~

Jade walked out of the dressing room wearing a green dress with a black bow on it "I actually like this one" She said as she spun around to look at the back in the mirror

Nat laughed "We seem to like getting green things to match your name"

Jade went to take off the dress before Nat stopped her. "Don't. You need it for later"

Natasha walked off to pay for the dress. When she came back they left and went to a hairstylist boutique that was in the mall. 

"Nat, why do I need to get my hair done?"

Nat sighed "J-J, I'm just doing what Tony told me to do." Jade rolled her eyes. She knew Nat was lying. 

"Hi," the hairstylist said walking over "You must be Jade. Happy Birthday"

Jade smiled and thanked her. She got her hair done into an up and down hairstyle 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Jade and Natasha walked out of the mall. Jade had a new dress and her makeup and hair was done

"Natalia Alianovna Romanova, tell me where we're going!" Jade yelled at Nat when they got in the car

"First of all, how do you know my full name? Second of all, I'm not allowed to tell you." Natasha started driving to the tower. Jade shrugged and ignored her

They got to the tower and went up to the main floor. They walked out of the elevator, surprisingly nobody was in the living room

~Jade's POV~

Nat went to find the others so I sat on the couch to wait. Why did I have to get dressed up? What are they planning? 

"Hey, Jadey!" Tony said coming in from the hallway. "Tony, what is going on?" I asked motioning to what I was wearing

Tony smiled "We just wanted you to look nice. Plus Nat and Pepper want to take lots of pictures" I groaned. Pictures... Really?

The rest of the Avengers came out from wherever they were. I noticed Nat had a camera. Great... 

~Later~

Nat and Pepper had gone crazy with taking pictures. They took pictures of everything... It was annoying

"Jade!" Pepper called from the kitchen. I went to see what she needed. "What's up Pep?"

Pepper stood in front of something that was on the counter. I raised an eyebrow at her 

"I made you a cake" She stepped aside. On the counter was a white and blueish-purple cake

"Oh my god Pepper, it's amazing" I didn't know Pepper could make something like this. Tony walked into the kitchen with a small box. 

He motioned for Pepper to leave us alone. He sat at the kitchen table and motioned for me to sit. I sat across from him. He took a deep breath before starting "Jadey, after you were taken, before your mother died she got this and told me to give it to you when I found you."

He handed me the box. I opened it and inside was a heart-shaped locket. I took it out of the box and opened it. On the right side, there was a picture of mom, Tony, and me when I was a baby. On the left side was a quote 'Family Forever. Never apart. Maybe in distance, but never in heart'

"I- Thank you, Tony" 

Tony smiled and shook his head "It was all your mother, I'm just the messenger" I smiled and gave him a hug

"Also thank you for not going overboard with my birthday" I laughed. I was really grateful that they didn't do a whole big party

"You're welcome. Let's get back in there" He said motioning to the living room

~~~~~~~~~

"Oh, Jade," Tony said, getting my attention. I looked at him waiting for him to continue "We have one more thing for you"

I groaned. Seriously...

"Relax," Clint said rolling his eyes "You'll like this"

They motioned for me to follow them so I did. We walked down the hallway where all the bedrooms were, until we made it to my room

Tony motioned for me to open the door. I opened it and walked in. I looked around my room. Everything was completely changed

In the back right corner was my bed, which was different. There were black, gray, and white pillows on it, some decorations above it

On the far wall at my window, there was now a window seat with shelves and tons of pillows

In the right corner, on the same wall as the bed, there was a desk. And on the left side of the room by the door, there was a bookshelf and sitting area

"When did you guys do this?" I sat on my bed and looked at them

"When Peter took you on the scavenger hunt. We needed to get you out of the house so Peter came up with that idea" Tony said. I nodded slowly, now understanding what the point of the scavenger hunt was. 

"We figured you needed a new, decorated room. Instead of the plain room" Clint said motioning around the room

"Thanks," I said smiling. This probably took them all day. 

We went back to the living room to hang out and eat cake before I decided to call it a night and go to bed. I went back to my newly decorated room and laid down. 

I pulled out my phone and pulled up my texts. I clicked on Peter's name and texted him. He had gone back to his place a little while ago 

Jadey: Hey Pete, thanks for everything you did today 

Spidey: You're welcome Jadey. 

Jadey: Night Spidey (:

Spidey: Night Jadey

I smiled at the text before putting my phone away and going to sleep. I looked over at the picture on my nightstand of Peter and I. I was lucky to have Peter as a friend. If it weren't for him I probably would still be shy and not talking or trusting anyone. 

I fell asleep thinking about one thing: Peter...


	16. Dreams? Memories? Nightmares?

~Third Person~

~Dream~

A three-year-old girl with black hair was looking up at the playground. There was a boy around her age sitting on the top of the slide but he wasn't going down

The little girl pouted as she looked up at the boy. "Hey!" She called to the boy. He looked down at her and smiled

"You know it's not polite to hog the slide," Jade said. The boy slid down the slide and landed next to Jade "Sorry, I'm Peter" He stuck out his hand for a handshake

Jade shook his hand and smiled "I'm Jade"

The two children took turns on the slide before Peter was called by his Aunt. "I have to go, Jade. It was nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too Peter"

After Peter left, Jade ran over to her dad. "Hi, Daddy!" Jade said as Tony picked her up

"Hey, Hunny! Did you have fun?" Tony asked. He walked to the car and buckled her in

"Yes, I did! I made a friend!"

Tony chuckled at his daughter "Did you? That's good" He got into the front seat and started driving back to their house. Jade looked at the park as they passed. She saw Peter getting into his Aunt's car. 

She smiled and hoped she'd see her new friend again

~Real World~

Jade woke up shocked. She and Peter met before? That didn't seem like a dream. It felt like a memory

She got out of bed and ran out to the kitchen. The Avengers were having breakfast. They looked up confused when Jade ran in. 

"I have a question for you," Jade said pointing to Tony. She sat down at the island

"Shoot" 

"When I was like 3, were we at a park and I told you I made a new friend?"

Tony tried to remember "Maybe? I don't really remember. Why?"

Jade sighed and put her hand on the island counter. She explained the dream to the and how it felt strange

"Maybe it was just that," Pepper said as she gave Jade her breakfast "A dream"

~Jade's POV~

"No, it felt- it felt like a memory. And it wasn't like I was three years old me, it's like I was watching everything from the side" I said. The Avengers looked at me like I was crazy

I sighed and pulled out my phone. I decided to ask Peter if he remembered

Jadey: Hey Pete, I need to ask you something?

A minute later I got a text back

Spidey: Sure, what's up?

Jadey: When you were like three, were you at a park and a little girl came over and told you 'It's not polite to hog the slide'?

Spidey: That seems vaguely familiar. Why?

Jadey: Meet me at the diner before school and I'll explain

"I'm going to the diner with Peter," I said to the others as I got up

"You haven't eaten" Pepper motioned to my plate. "I'll eat at the diner"

"Don't be late for school" Tony called to me as I ran back to my room to get dressed. It was 7-am and we didn't have to be at school till 8 so we could hang out at the diner 

I got dressed in a white long-sleeved shirt, jean shorts, and white sneakers. As I ran out the door I grabbed my bag and sunglasses

As I ran out the door I grabbed my bag and sunglasses  
~At The Diner~

I ran into the diner. Peter was sitting at our normal table. I sat down and got right to the point

"So I had a 'dream' last night that I was 3 and Tony and I were at a park and I wanted to slide but there was a boy around my age that was just sitting at the top. I told him that it wasn't polite to hog the slide and he slid down and introduced himself. His name was Peter"

Peter nodded slowly as he sipped his coffee. I grabbed the other coffee that Peter gave me and took a sip "J, I don't remember that. Do you think that is was just a dream or another kid called Peter"

I shook my head "It felt like a memory. And the kid looked just like you. May has shown me pictures of you at that age, he looked just like you"

Peter sighed "Maybe it was a memory. I'm just saying that I don't remember it. But it's cool that we met when we were little"

I nodded. I continued thinking about the memory. Why did I randomly get a memory?

"We gotta go to school," Peter said. We grabbed out book bags and headed to school

~Before Lunch ~ Third Person~

"Hey, Jade!" 

Jade turned away from her locker. Lily stood there with a big smile on her face. "Oh, h-hi Lily..."

Lily's smile grew. "I was wondering if you want to hang out after school?"

Jade sighed. "Uh, I have plans with Peter, sorry. Maybe another time." Lily's smile faded "Oh... Okay..."

"I'm really sorry, Lily." Jade smiled sadly. She walked to the cafeteria. Peter, MJ, and Ned were sitting at their table. Jade went over and sat with them

"Hey J, Peter told us about your dream," Ned said, "Do you think it was a memory?"

Jade nodded "It felt... Weird... Like as if I was watching a home video. Like as I was watching it I was remembering it"

The others shared a look. Jade rolled her eyes and stood up "Fine. Don't believe me. I'm not crazy" 

"J, we don't think you're crazy... We just think your thinking too much into this" Peter said. He tried to get Jade to sit back down but she shook her head

"I'm leaving"

~After School~

"Jadey?" Peter asked, getting off the elevator. Jade ignored him. She was still irritated with them

Peter sat next to Jade on the couch "I'm sorry"

Jade shrugged. She continued flipping through channels on the TV until she came across the news. She went to change it when something caught her attention

"Flint Blackwood, who is a suspect in the Jade Stark kidnapping, escaped from prison today. He was arrested two months ago for crimes unrelated to the kidnapping of Jade Stark. There is no evidence linking him to her kidnapping. Be on the lookout for a man, 6'4, brown hair, dark eyes" The reporter said

They showed a picture of him. Once Jade saw the picture she froze

~Jade's POV~

"Flint Blackwood escaped from prison" 

I froze. He escaped?

Everything around me went fuzzy. I was getting dizzy. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears

"Jade? Jadey are you okay?" Peter said. His voice sounded distorted or something "Mr. Stark! Mr. Stark come quick, somethings wrong with Jade!"

There were muffled sounds of multiple footsteps. Tony sat down on the table in front of me. He said something to Peter but I couldn't hear him

My chest started to hurt and I was having trouble breathing

"Jadey. Jadey, what's wrong" Tony asked

I pointed to the TV. Peter grabbed the remote and rewound the TV. 

Tony turned to me "Jadey he's not going to get you. I promise. We're never ever going to let that happen"

I nodded slowly. Tony said something to Peter before picking me up and carrying me somewhere

"Tony..."

Tony shushed me "I'm just taking you to your room" He set me down on my bed and sat next to me

I started to calm down. My heart started to slow to its normal speed. Peter ran into the room with a glass of water and handed it to me "Is she okay?"

Tony nodded "I think so"

I took a small sip of the water. "I'm sorry if I scared anyone"

This was the first time I had an actual panic attack in front of them. I've normally been good at avoiding things that would trigger it, and whenever something did trigger it I usually hid in my room until it was over

"Don't worry Jadey. You didn't scare anyone"

I nodded and laid back onto the bed

~That Night ~ 2-AM ~ Third Person~

Jade whimpered in her sleep. She was having a nightmare

~Nightmare~

Jade stood in the middle of the woods. She wandered around looking for the others

"Tony? Nat? Pep?" 

She came across a cabin that looked to be abandoned. Against her better judgment, she went inside

It was empty except for a big chair, a small table, and a fireplace, which had a fire burning inside

Jade walked further into the cabin

"Well well well. What do we have here?"

Jade turned around and was face to face with the man that made her life hell "What do you want?"

Flint smirked "I came to get what belongs to me"

Jade raised her hand to try to push him back with her Telekinesis but it didn't work. She looked down at her hand. She was wearing the bracelet that Banner made that blocked her powers

"No..."

Flint walked over and grabbed her arm "There's no getting away from me now... And don't even try to call for Stark or the others. They won't help you"

Jade struggled to get out of his grasp. He got irritated and slapped her "You stupid bitch. Stop struggling"

Jade fell to the ground from the force of the slap. She felt something run down her face. She lifted her hand and felt it: Blood

His watch left a scratch on her face when he slapped her. 

~Real World~

Jade was thrashing around. "No... H-help. T-Tony" She mumbled

"Mr. Stark," Jarvis said 

Tony groaned "What do you want Jarvis?"

"Miss Stark is having a nightmare"

Tony got up and ran to Jade's room. She was thrashing around more than she was before

"Jadey. Jadey wake up" Tony said shaking her

~Nightmare~

Flint grabbed Jade's arm again "You're coming with me bitch"

He dragged Jade out of the cabin and towards the truck parked next to it. Jade kept struggling against him

"Jadey," A faint voice said

"T-Tony...?" Jade said, on the verge of tears

"Jade!"

Jade shot up in bed. She was breathing heavily and shaking

"Jadey, it's okay. You're okay" 

Jade nodded slowly. 

~Jade's POV~

I was still shaking. Tony left the room for a minute before coming back with a glass of water. He handed it to me

I took a small sip and put it on the nightstand

"Do you want to talk about it?" 

I shook my head. Tony put his arm around my shoulders. 

I leaned into him and rested my head on his chest

"He's not going to get you Jadey. I'm never going to let that happen. He won't get anywhere close to you"

I nodded as I drifted off 

~Tony's POV~

Jade stopped shaking as she fell asleep. I laid her down carefully and covered her

I kissed her forehead and went back to my room

'If that dick comes anywhere near her I will kill him'

~One Week Later~

"By guys," Jade and Peter said walking out to the elevator

Once the elevator doors closed Pepper turned to me "Tony... I think you should consider sending Jade to therapy. I mean she hasn't been sleeping, she hasn't been eating, she keeps thinking she sees him everywhere, she keeps having nightmares and flashbacks. It might be good for her"

I shook my head "I don't know Pep, Jade's not one to just open up about what happened. Hell, she still hasn't even told us about what happened."

"But she told us some of it eventually. I think it will really help her."

"I don't want her to hate me..."

Pepper came over and put her hands on my shoulders "She won't hate you"

~Later~

"You want to send me to therapy?" 

Pepper and I had just told Jade about the therapy idea

"Pepper and I think it will really help you"

Jade raised an eyebrow at us "Do you guys think I'm crazy?"

"Of course not! We just think it will help you deal with your nightmares and flashbacks" I sat down on the table in front of her "Jadey... I wouldn't suggest this if I didn't think it would help you"

Jade nodded slowly. "Alright" She sighed "I'll go"


	17. Therapy

~A Week Later ~ Jade's POV~

I sat at the kitchen table, waiting for Tony. Today I was going to therapy, I'm not sure if I'm ready for this but I'm doing it

Tony came in and got a cup of coffee. "We're leaving in 10 minutes, are you ready?"

I nodded. I was wearing a white tank top with a light gray sweater with the old Mickey Mouse on it, and black jeans

I was wearing a white tank top with a light gray sweater with the old Mickey Mouse on it, and black jeans  
"Are you sure you're ready for this? You don't have to if you don't want to..."

I took a deep breath. Was I ready for this? "Yeah, yeah I'm sure"

~At Therapy~

"Hello, Miss Stark, I am Dr. Felicite Blake." The therapist said walking in. She sat across from me in a big armchair

She went through a few papers, probably about my past, before setting them on her lap and looking up at me "Tell me about yourself"

"Like what...?"

"Anything. Start with your family, who are they?"

I bit my lip. "My father is Anthony Edward Stark, commonly known as Tony Stark. My mother was Ava Louise Cyrus, she died when I was 5..." I stopped there, they were my only family...

No, Pepper and the Avengers are my family. "Pepper Potts is my father's girlfriend-" Everyone knew about Tony and Pepper so I didn't have to worry about revealing anything "-she's like a mother to me. The Avengers are my family, as is my best friend Peter Parker."

Dr. Blake nodded and started writing stuff down. "Tell me about your past. If you feel comfortable doing so"

I explained everything that most everyone already knows. While I spoke, Dr. Blake continued to write stuff down. For some reason every time she wrote something down it made me nervous

"Mr. Stark said you haven't been sleeping, eating, and you've been having flashbacks and nightmares. Can you explain why you think that is?"

"About two weeks ago I saw that my kidnapper escaped, ever since then I've been having nightmares and thinking that I see him everywhere... The others think I'm crazy, they don't think he would be stalking me while I live in a tower full of superheroes, but they're wrong. He definitely would do that, cause he knows it would make me nervous, worried, scared-" By now I was just talking to myself "-that's exactly what he wants. He wants me to be scared. Then he'll disappear for a while. Make me think that I really was seeing things, he'll wait until my guard is completely down. Then he'll come..."

"Okay then..." Dr. Blake said slowly, she started writing things down. "Tell me, what's your relationship like with each of the Avengers?"

My relationship with the Avengers...? "Tony is my father, I guess we have a normal father-daughter relationship..."

"Do you spend time together?"

I shook my head. Tony was always busy with Avenger things, Stark Industries, and fixing and building things in his lab, and I was busy with school. We never spent much time together

"That could be adding to your paranoia, you don't feel like you're free. You still feel trapped even though you're not. Not spending time with your father makes you feel like nothing has changed"

I thought about what she said. I did still feel trapped... 

"What about the other Avengers? What's your relationship like with them?"

"Clint and I are basically partners-in-crime. We're a pranking team although he can be very annoying at times. Natasha is like a sister to me I guess, she can also be annoying at times. Steve and I don't hang out much unless we're all hanging out together, same with me and Banner."

Dr. Blake nodded and continued writing things down. "So the only Avenger you hang out with is Clint?"

"Yeah, I guess"

"Do you have any friends?" 

I nodded. "Yeah, we hang out all the time. Especially me and Peter"

Again, she started writing things down "What about pets? Do you have any pets?"

I shook my head. I never really thought about having a pet, I mean sometimes I would see a cute cat or a dog and want one but I never asked Tony

"I think a pet would be good for you. It will help you feel not-so-alone, they help reduce stress, anxiety, depression, they encourage exercise and playfulness. I think a pet would really help you, maybe ask Tony about getting a dog?"

A dog would be fun to have... How will I convince Tony to let me have one? "I'll try"

"Alright. Well, I think that will be all for today. I'll talk to Tony about scheduling another appointment."

~At The Tower~

"Hey, how was Therapy?" Clint asked as Tony and I got back

I shrugged "It was good. All she really asked was why I haven't been sleeping and stuff, what my relationship was like with you guys, and if I had friends."

"Uh oh, Jade's talking shit about us" Natasha joked, making Clint and I laugh. 

"No, I just said you and Clint were kinda annoying, that Clint and I were partners-in-crime" I shrugged. 

Clint and Natasha put a hand on their heart as if I offended them. "I am not annoying," They said in unison

"Yes you are," Tony said as he walked through the living room, probably on the way to his lab. Clint rolled his eyes and mumbled something that sounded like "You're the annoying ones" and Natasha glared at Tony while probably planning revenge for whatever reason

"I'm going to my room," I said to no one in particular. I walked to my room and pulled out my phone and searched 'Pet stores near me'


	18. Got A Secret. Can You Keep It?

~The Next Day~

"Psst... Clint" I poked my head around the corner to peek into the living room, where Clint was with his back to me

He looked over his shoulder with a confused look on his face "What?"

"Come here"

"Why?"

I rolled my eyes. I'm trying to get his attention without alerting the others but he's got to question everything

By now we had the attention of the other Avengers in the room, thankfully Tony wasn't one of them

"Because I need to show you something"

"Why are you still whispering we know you're there," Natasha raised an eyebrow and ate a piece of candy as if this was quality entertainment

I shrugged. "Just come on Clint! You'll like it I swear!"

"Fine" He got up and followed me to my room. The others decided to follow as well since they were curious as to what was so important. I stopped in front of the door and turned to them

"Whatever you see in this room is between us. Tony is not allowed to know"

They all agreed. I opened the door and we all walked in. Sitting on my bed was a small puppy

"You got a dog?" Steve asked "You do realize Tony will eventually find out right? And he will not be happy"

"That is why I'm keeping him a secret" I sat on my bed next to him, and Clint joined me "His name is Arrow"

"Aw sweet!"

Arrow jumped up onto Clint's lap and started yipping

"Why did you name him Arrow?" Natasha asked and she came over to see him

"Because I knew Clint would be the only one that could keep a secret from Tony especially if it involved a dog so I was gonna share it with him and so I decided to name him Arrow cause Clint is Hawkeye and he promised to teach me how to use a bow and arrow so I figured that was something we had in common and that would be a good name for him"

Clint said that he'll teach me how to use his bow but it had to be in secret cause Tony would kill him. 

"He looks like a stuffed animal" Arrow ran over to Natasha and rubbed against her. Steve and Banner shared a look of uncertainty 

"Jade... Tony is not going to like this, you don't even know how to take care of a dog"

I rolled my eyes at him. "1. Taking care of a dog isn't that hard. 2. Peter and Clint can help me"

"And who's going to watch him while you're at school and if we're on a mission?"

"He doesn't need to be watched 24/7"

Steve sighed and left the room. Hopefully, he won't go running to Tony and tell him about Arrow. 

"How do you expect to keep him hidden from Tony?"

I shrugged. I honestly didn't think that part through all the way. But before I could answer we heard Tony's voice in the main room talking to Steve

I put my finger to my lips in the shh motion and we all headed out to the main room. Tony was leaning against the doorway to the kitchen and was talking to Steve who was sitting on in the chair across the room

Before anyone could say anything there was muffled yipping coming from the direction of my room. Tony raised an eyebrow at us

"What's that?"

The yipping continued. Great... "Nothing"

Now that Tony heard Arrow there was no way we could hide him, Tony won't drop the subject until we tell him or until he finds out for himself

"Jade..." He said in a warning tone. I didn't say anything and the yipping continued so he went to go see what it was

He ignored my pleas for him not to go into my room and me telling him it was just my laptop and he went straight to my room. When he opened the door Arrow ran over and ran around Tony's legs

"You got... a dog...?"

"Isn't he cute...?"

Tony rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Jade, you can't have a dog"

"Come on Tony, please! Dr. Blake said having a dog would be good for me, she's the one that suggested it! She said it would help me feel not-so-alone!"

"You didn't even ask me!"

"Because I knew you'd say no!" I sat on my bed and called Arrow to me. He stopped rolling around, ran over, and jumped into my lap. I looked up at Tony with the best puppy-dog face I could manage

Tony leaned against the door frame. "That's not going to work. A dog is a lot of responsibility Jade and I don't think you're ready for it. What happens if he accidentally makes Banner Hulk-Out?"

"But that's the thing-" I pulled my laptop over and turned it so he could see the screen "I was doing a lot of research on how dogs can help people. They help reduce stress, anxiety, and depression and they encourage exercise and playfulness. So having Arrow around will reduce Banner's chances of Hulking-Out!"

Tony sat at the bottom of my bed and read what was on my laptop. 

"And-" I continued "I'll take good care of him, Peter and Clint can help! I'll get him a bed and he can sleep in either mine or Clint's room, I'll get him a bed, food, and water dishes, I'll walk him and he's already trained. Both normally and potty trained. Watch- Arrow, sit"

Arrow did as I said and sat down. I gave him a few other commands and he did them all without problems. I gave Tony another pleading look, I even stuck out my bottom lip

I've never wanted anything as much as I wanted to keep Arrow. He was already helping me so much and I've only had him for a couple of hours

Tony looked at all the research I did on the laptop and back to me a couple of times. After a while he sighed "Fine, you can keep the dog but only if you can convince Pepper"

I jumped up and tackled him in a hug. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you" So the pouty face did work on him

"You're welcome but it's not official until you convince Pepper"

I nodded and ran to go find Pepper, Arrow yipped and followed me. I ended up finding her in Tony's office going over paperwork

"Pepperrrrr" I dragged out her name

She didn't look up from the papers "Yes J?" 

"I got a dog. Tony said if it was alright with you then we could keep him"

At this, she looked up. Arrow ran over and jumped onto her lap and yipped at her. She raised an eyebrow at me and went into the same thing that Tony did about dogs being a big responsibility. I explained that I researched what dogs need and that having a dog will help not only my mental health but the other Avengers as well. 

"Alright. You can keep him. But if you can't keep up with the responsibility of being a pet owner then the dog will have to go"

I stood there bouncing with excitement. "Okay Pep, I promise!" 

She laughed and made the shoo motion, letting me know I was free to go. I ran out of the room and to the main room where the rest of the Avengers were

"Clinttttt! We gotta go shopping!"

"Isn't that Natasha's thing?"

I smacked him in the back of the head. "Not when it involves our dog"

Clint turned to look at me "You mean-"

"TONY AND PEPPER SAID WE CAN KEEP HIM!" 

"Hell yeah!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Clint and I walked out of the elevator with the bags of stuff for Arrow. We got two beds, one for my room one for Clint's room, food and water dishes as well as Pup Chow, a collar, harness, and leashes, treats, toys, a brush, and hygiene stuff. 

We even got a little place for his food, which I set up in the kitchen against the wall by the pantry

We then took the bed that we got for him and put it in our rooms. The one I got for him took a bit to set up because of the kind it was. It had a little house that he could sleep in, or he could sleep on top of it on the other bed. I put it in the left corner of my room by my closet

The one Clint got him was rounded and kinda looked like a log

We each put a bowl of both food and water in case he needed it in the middle of the night. 

After we finished setting everything up we went into the main room with Arrow. Arrow ran over and jumped into Tony's lap and curled into a ball to sleep

Tony was shocked by this at first but then he started petting him and went back to the card game he was playing with Steve and Banner

"He likes you," I said sitting on the arm of Tony's chair

Tony rolled his eyes "I suppose so"

I rested my head on Tony's shoulder and watched them play. Before I knew it my eyes were started closing. I felt myself being picked up and carried. 

Whining a bit, I tried to open my eyes to look up at who was carrying me

"Shh, go back to sleep Jadey" I heard Tony's voice say. He laid me down on my bed and covered me. 

I felt Arrow jump up and lay on my stomach to sleep. Tony chuckled and kissed my head. "Night Jadey"

"Night Dad..."

Then I slipped into unconsciousness 

~Tony's POV~

"Night Dad..." Jadey said before yawning and falling asleep. 

I couldn't help the smile that spread on my face when she said that. Jade's only ever called me Dad once since she's been back and that was when she was being taken away... I don't even think she knew what she was saying just now

I shut off the light and went back to the main room where Steve and Banner were waiting for me

"What's with the smile?" Steve asked, raising an eyebrow

I sat back down in my seat and took my turn "Nothing..."


	19. I Want To Play A Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a new superhero name for Jade so stay tuned for that!

~The Next Day ~ Jade's POV~

'Miss Stark, you're going to be late for school' Jarvis said

"Yeah yeah I know" I sleepily got out of bed and went to my closet. Thankfully, since I showered last night I didn't have to today. I pulled out a random outfit, which was a light blue tank top and a white skirt, and got dressed.

Afterwards, I grabbed the flower crown that came with the outfit and pulled on my black ankle boots that I wore everywhere, before finally grabbing my phone and backpack and heading out.

I clicked the button for the elevator and as I waited, Tony walked out of the kitchen. He looked at my outfit and looked like he was going to say something but stopped, and instead said. "What about breakfast?"

"I'll grab something at the diner and eat it on the way," I said, getting into the elevator

Before Tony could say anything else, the doors closed. I pulled my phone out of my pocket, just as it dinged, I opened my texts

Spidey: Hey, where are you? We're going to be late

I quickly shot back a text as the elevator doors opened.

Sorry, I overslept. I'll be there shortly

I put my phone back in my pocket and left. When I got to the diner, Peter was standing there waiting with two iced coffees and a brown paper bag

"Here you go Miss Stark-" He said jokingly, handing me a coffee. "-Your coffee, just the way you like it. Double cream, double sugar, double pumps of caramel" Since when did he remember my coffee order?

(A/N~ That's my actual coffee order. Try it, but beware it's insanely sweet!)

I smiled and took the coffee. "Thank you, Mr. Parker"

As we started our trek to school, Peter handed me a chocolate chip muffin from the bag. "You didn't eat today did you?"

"How'd you know?" I took the muffin and ripped off a piece

"Jade, I know you. You never eat in the morning, honestly, it worries me"

"Awwe you worry about me" I playfully teased.

He rolled his eyes and put his free arm around my shoulder. "Of course I do, you're my friend"

We continued to talk about random things. By the time we got to school, our coffees and food were gone. We threw out the empty containers and headed to our lockers. It sucks that our lockers are so far away, maybe I can ask Tony to call the school and see if we can be moved to closer lockers.

After putting everything I didn't need in my locker, I headed to my first class: Homeroom with Ms. Martin. Peter was standing outside the room, waiting for me like he always did. I smiled at him and we went inside and to our seats

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey guys," Ned said, sitting next to Peter while MJ sat next to me. "What's up?"

It was lunchtime and the four of us were sitting at our normal table. "Nothing much, oh hey Pete, did I tell you I got a dog?"

Peter's head shot up. "Mr. Stark let you get a dog?"

"He didn't necessarily let me... I just got him and then convinced Tony and Pep to let me keep him"

"What's his name?" Ned asked.

I pulled out my phone and showed them a picture of Arrow. "Arrow," I explained the reason for the name and that one of the only reasons Tony let me keep him is because he reduced stress and stuff like that

Peter shook his head as he took a sip of his soda. "I'm still mad you didn't tell me"

"I just got him yesterday and I was focused on trying to convince Tony and Pep to let me keep him." Peter wasn't mad, he was mainly just messing around, although he was a little bit irritated. I knew him well enough to know if he was legitly mad or just playing around

"You could have texted me" He mumbled

"I fell asleep"

Peter smirked. "You fell asleep?" He emphasized the last part of asleep.

Oh, I know where he's going with this. "It was five-thirty in the morning, and you had rambled on for eighteen pages-"

Ned and MJ gave each other a look before looking back at Peter and I with a confused look.

"Front and back!" Peter and I finished at the same time and burst into laughter.

Ned looked between the two of us "What was that?"

"Oh my god... It's from FRIENDS" Peter said. Ned and MJ just shrugged and went back to their food.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After school, Peter and I decided to go get ice cream, and this time I made it a point to text Tony and tell him what we were doing since last time we hung out at the diner for four hours and Tony almost sent out a search party.

We got our ice cream, I got Mint Chocolate Chip and Pete got Chocolate, and sodas and sat at one of the outside tables.

"Wanna play 20 questions?' Peter asked, leaning back in his chair

"Sure. You go first" Peter and I know each other really well, but we don't really know the little thing about each other so this should be fun

He was quiet as he thought. "What's your favorite animal?"

"Penguins, but I also like owls, pandas, llamas, and sloths. But my all-time favorite is penguins. You?"

"Mmm... Probably dogs"

I smiled. "Well then, I guess you can't wait to meet Arrow"

He laughed and nodded. "Your turn"

"What's your favorite color?"

"Red. You?"

"Light purple. Sometimes dark red, dark green, and black"

He unscrewed the lid of his soda and brought it up to his lips "Jade loves dark green" He smirked and took a sip.

I threw a napkin at him. "Don't start with that." Clint always made jokes about my name being a color and it got irritating. "Your turn"

"What's your favorite... Fruit?"

"Why fruit? That's weirdly specific." I laughed. Peter just shrugged and waited for me to answer. "Watermelon. You?"

"Oranges"

"If you could be in a movie, what movie would it be?" I took a sip of my drink. Now we're getting to the good questions

"Ooh..." He set down his drink and leaned back in his chair while he thought. "Like a movie that's already made and I just kinda join in?"

I nodded.

His eyes went distant as he thought. I found myself studying his face, he kind of had a bit of a babyface, looking younger than he actually was. Though, I guess I do too because people always tell me I look thirteen or fourteen and not seventeen. I noticed his eyes were hazel, and not brown as I had originally thought. They had green specks along with gold rings, and in some light, they looked completely gold. Why am I just now noticing this? Before I realized what was happening, my eyes traveled farther down his body, namely his arms. His muscles peeked out from under his short sleeve shirt. Holy shit, since when does Pete have muscles?! I knew he was strong 'cause of the spider-bite but I didn't realize he actually had muscles.

"Jadey!" Peter snapped his fingers in front of my face.

My eyes snapped up to his, as I felt my cheeks heat up. "Oh, uh, sorry. What were you saying?"

"I said 'I'd be in Star Wars'..." His eyes searched my face "Is the Jade Stark blushing?"

I brought my hand up to my face to cover it. What was wrong with me? I never blush, especially not because of Peter. "W-what? No, I'm not" Get a hold of yourself Jadey! What is wrong with you!

"Earth to Jadey" Peter waved his hand in front of my face. "You okay?"

"Uh, y-yeah. I'm fine"

He raised an eyebrow. "You don't seem fine. You seem like you're distracted"

I shook my head, I'm guessing I did it a little too fast cause Pete chuckled, causing me to blush more. Seriously, Jade, what is wrong with you?

"You're cute when you blush" Peter's eyes widened as he realized what he said. "D-did I say that out loud...?" His cheeks started to match mine as he blushed. "U-um let's get back to our game. What movie would you like to be in?" He repeated my question.

"Hmm, I guess either Clue or Rocky Horror. Oh! Or maybe The Hangover, or The Princess Bride!" I excitedly named my favorite movies from what Peter had shown me. He had quoted all of the movies while we watched them, which I didn't mind, I found it cute, and then we did the Time Warp from Rocky Horror.

"Calm down Buttercup" He laughed. I smiled at the reference and continued to finish my melting ice cream.

"Your question"

He raised an eyebrow. "Didn't I already go?"

I shrugged. "You repeated my question so it doesn't count."

"Alright," He paused. "If you had to rename yourself, what name would you choose?"

"Hmm. Maybe Jocelyn... Or Danielle. You?"

Peter shook his head. "I can't see you as a Jocelyn or a Danielle." He laughed. "I'd probably be... Thomas..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After about an hour of playing Twenty Questions, we decided to head back to the tower. When we got there, Arrow came running out from the living room, yipping at me.

"Hey bud" I bent down and started petting him. Peter bent down next to me, Arrow saw him and pounced on him, covering Peter's face with kisses. Peter laughed as Arrow gave him kisses "He likes you, Pete"

"I guess," Peter managed to stop Arrow by picking him up, he got up and stood next to me. "He's adorable. What made you get him instead of a different dog?"

I shrugged. "I dunno, I just kept coming back to him."

"You guys know you don't need to stand by the elevator, right?" Tony said, leaning against the kitchen doorway

"Yeah but over here is where the cool people hang" I retorted.

Tony tried not to smile but he couldn't help it. "Alright..."

"Pete, Arrow, and I are going to hang out in my room." I went to go walk down the hall but Tony's voice stopped me.

"Why don't you guys hang out here instead...?"

Peter and I shared a confused look, Tony never tried to stop us from going to my room so what gives? "Why?"

He shrugged, he opened his mouth to answer but before he could, Natasha did. "He doesn't trust you two alone in the bedroom together"

Tony sighed and rolled his eyes at her. "It's not that I don't trust you two, it's that the others seem to think you guys have a... Thing... For each other-" Wait what?

"We don't think, we know" Natasha interrupted.

Tony sent her a glare and continued. "-and I just think it's better if you two start hanging out here..."

They think Peter and I like each other? No way! "Peter and I are just friends. Always have been, always will be. Nothing more, nothing less" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Peter look down slightly when I said that

~Peter's POV~

"Peter and I are just friends. Always have been, always will be. Nothing more, nothing less" Jadey said. Those last words made my heart sink, wait why? Why do I feel like this? Jadey's right, we're just friends. That all we'll ever be...

I looked down slightly at that thought, did I want Jade and I to be more than 'just friends'? No, no I don't. I don't like Jade that way, we're just friends.

"Sureee..." Ms. Romanoff said with a smirk.

"Jade's right. We're just friends."

Mr. Stark rolled his eyes, "I would still feel more comfortable if you guys hung out here"

I sighed, "Fine..."

"Teach me how to play a game?" Jade asked hopefully, motioning to Mr. Stark's PS3

I nodded. "As you wish" I quoted the Princess Bride. Jade smiled and followed me over to the couch, where I put in Little Big Planet. I figured this would be the easiest game for her to learn.

"Thanks, Kid," Mr. Stark said, most likely going down to the lab. Jade ran into the kitchen and came out a minute later with snacks and drinks while I set up the game.

"Okay so-" I said when she got back and sat next to me. "This is a basic puzzle-platformer game. It's probably the easiest game for you to learn. I explained the controls and a little bit about the game like the Sackboy and collecting the prize bubbles

"That is the cutest thing I've ever seen," Jade said, looking at her Sackboy.

I smiled and nodded. "You'll get costumes soon. The second game is my favorite but you need to start at the beginning"

She nodded and I started the first level.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We played through the first couple of worlds and Jade helped me get 100% of the prizes on them, between her keen eyesight, which is surprising considering she was in a dark room for most of her life, and the two-player challenges.

After we got bored with Little Big Planet, I decided to teach her Call Of Duty: Black Ops, which she totally beat me at

"I... Cannot... Believe this..." I said, looking at the screen. We had the game set up to unlimited points and a thirty-minute time limit, the end score ended up being 2545 to 1525, with Jade winning. "How did you beat me! You didn't even know how to shoot in the beginning!"

Jade just smiled and continued petting Arrow, who was on her lap. "Beginners luck?"

"No offense but it had to be beginners luck"

"Hey, Pete?"

I turn to her with a raised eyebrow. "Yes, Buttercup?"

She also raised an eyebrow. "Is that my new nickname now?"

"Yep," I said popping the P. "Because you like The Princess Bride so much"

"Anyways-" She continued. "Thank you"

What does she need to thank me for? The games? Hanging out with her? "For what?"

Shrugging, she said. "Being my friend"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Again, she shrugged. "I don't know... You didn't have to be and yet you are and I guess... I guess it makes me feel more... Normal"

"Oh trust me, Jade, you aren't normal. And trust me, you don't want to be-" She looked up at me with a raised brow. "-Normal is boring. Normal's the setting on the dryer. You're weird, just like the rest of us, and being weird is great."

"And why's that?"

This time it was my turn to shrug. "Because it makes you different, and different is the best thing you can be"

She gave me a small smile, that I couldn't help but smile back at. "Thanks, Pete"

"No problem, Buttercup"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this sucks, I don't know how to write romance. Let me know if this is going too fast, and don't be afraid to leave comments, I love feedback! Let me know if there's anything you'd like to see in the story.


	20. The Not-Date

~The Next Day ~ Peter's POV~

"So..." Mr. Barton said when I walked into the kitchen. He and Miss Romanoff were sitting on the counter closest to the living room "What's goin on with you and Jade?"

"What do you mean?" I swear if he brings up what I think he's going to bring up, I will web him to the ceiling.

"You two seem reeeaaally close..."

"We've always been close"

He shook his head. "Not like this"

I sighed and continued to make my cereal. "Jade and I are just friends, we have only been just friends, and we will always be just friends."

"Sure.." Mr. Barton rolled his eyes. Jade then came in and Miss Romanoff winked at me, which I ignored.

"Hey, Buttercup" Dang it, I shouldn't have called her that in front of Mr. Barton and Miss Romanoff... Now they're really going to think something is going on between Jade and I

"Hey..." Her cheeks turned pink as she started making her own food.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Mr. Barton and Miss Romanoff smirk at each other.

"Pete, can you crab the cereal for me, I'm too short," Jade said from the pantry. Nodding, I went over and grabbed the Fruity Pebbles for her.

"As you wish" The Princess Bride quotes was now becoming an inside joke between us since Jade loves the movie so much. I should get it for her on DVD

"Thanks!" She took the cereal and went to get a bowl.

I went back to my food and Miss Romanoff and Mr. Barton were smirking at me. "What?"

"What was with the 'As you wish' and 'Buttercup'?"

I groaned and put my head down onto the island. Why did I have to say that in front of them? Now they're never going to let this go. "It's from the Princess Bride..." I said without looking up, mainly because I was pretty sure I was blushing. "Jade loves that movie so I started calling her Buttercup because of it, same with the 'as you wish.'"

"Mmhh, sureee"

I rolled my eyes and put my bowl in the sink. Since it was the weekend and we didn't have school today, I was planning on taking Jade to the fair that's in town. She's never gone to one so I thought it would be fun.

I pulled out my phone and shot Jade a text so that Mr. Barton and Miss Romanoff don't know what I'm saying.

Hey, meet me in the lobby in 20 minutes.

She read the text and looked up at me confused, then she looked back down at her phone and sent a text back.

Buttercup: Okay? But why? Also, why are you texting we're literally sitting like a foot away from each other

I nodded towards Mr. Barton and Miss Romanoff. After realizing what I meant, she nodded.

I'm taking you out somewhere and you cannot say no

A small smile appeared on her face as she texted back

Buttercup: Where?

You'll see ;)

Buttercup: Should I wear something specific?

By now I was already out of the kitchen and headed to May's to get changed since I had more clothes there

Whatever you want, just not too dressy <3

Buttercup: Alright, see you in 20

I smiled to myself and sent back another text that just said 'See ya'. A couple of minutes later, I got to May's, I headed up to my room and started looking for something to wear.

Why did I care so much about what I wore? I'm just going out with Jade...

"What's with the frantic searching through your closet?"

I jumped and turned around, May was leaning against the door frame. "I'm not"

Her eyes traveled over to my bed, I followed her gaze. Clothes were scattered over my bed, chairs, and desk, I guess I had been throwing them without realizing.

"I uh, I'm taking Jade to the fair and I need something to wear"

Her expression went from confused to excited, she lightly gasped as a smile appeared on her face. "Are you going on a date?"

A warmness spread across my cheeks, I was, no doubt, blushing. Why am I blushing? "What? No! I'm just taking her cause she's never gone to one, I thought it would be something fun we could do"

"You sure? Cause this sounds like a date"

"It's not!"

"Is anybody else going with you?"

I bit my lip. "No..."

May hummed in thought. "It really sounds like a date"

"It's not!"

"Then why are you so concerned about what you wear if it's not a date?"

I looked at my now empty closet "I don't know... I just feel like none of my clothes are... Good enough..."

May came over and leaned against the wall. "If you're just going to the fair with your best friend, not on a date then why does it matter what you wear? You don't need to dress up for a girl, Pete"

"I'm not dressing up! I just..." I groaned and laid on the pile of clothes on my bed. "I don't know"

"Want help?"

"Sure..."

I watched as she went through all the clothes scattered around the room. She picked up a few things before throwing them at me

"There, something simple yet nice to wear for your not-date with Jade."

I sat up and looked at the stuff in my lap, there was a light gray t-shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans, and my green jacket with the gray jacket inside. "Thanks, May"

May left and I quickly got dressed. It had already been 15 minutes and I told Jade to meet me in the lobby in 20, I don't want to be late.

~Jade's POV~

I grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge and sat at the island. I was already dressed and my hair and makeup were done.

"Oooh, got a date?" Nat asked, also grabbing water out of the fridge.

"No, I'm just going to hang out with Pete"

Natasha looked me up and down and then raised an eyebrow. "So why are you dressed up?"

"I'm not"

"Where is he taking you?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, he wouldn't tell me"

"Hmm, secrecy... Sounds like a date. Did he tell you to dress nice?"

I shook my head. "He said nothing too dressy..."

A small smile appeared on her face. "Dressy is a lot different than nice. Dressy can mean stuff like long dresses while nice can mean anything that's not ripped, leather, and stuff like that. What you're wearing-" she looked down at my outfit, as did I. "-is definitely in the nice category, not necessarily the fancy category... Definitely something date-worthy..."

"It's not a date!" I could feel my cheeks heat up, it's not a date... Right...? No, it's not. It's just an outing with my friend. That's it

"Is anyone else going?" Natasha asked with a raised brow.

I shook my head. "I don't know. He just said that he was taking me out somewhere..."

"Wait-" She held her hand up. "Did he say those exact words?"

I nodded as I pulled out my phone and read the text. She nodded slowly, deep in thought. I checked the time on my phone: 1:45 pm. I'm five minutes late to meet Peter!

"I have to go Nat" Before she could say anything, I jumped up and ran to the elevator, grabbing my sweater on the way

~Peter's POV~

I sat in the lobby fidgeting with my jacket. Why am I so nervous? Jade and I hang out all the time, this isn't any different than that.

Just as I checked my phone, I heard the elevator doors open. I looked up just as Jade walked out, she looked... Amazing...

She was wearing a light gray off-the-shoulder top, a black skirt, and a long white and black sweater.

"Pete?" She waved her hand in front of my face, snapping me out of my thoughts

"Oh! Uh-" I cleared my throat "Sorry... You uh... You look great"

She smiled, biting her lip. "Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself Parker. Sorry I'm late, Natasha wouldn't stop asking me questions"

Great, Miss Romanoff probably knows which means Mr. Barton probably knows which means they both probably think this is a date, which it's not.

Jade and I talked as we walked to the fair, which was only a ten-minute walk.

"Sooo..." Jade started. "Where are we going?"

We were only a few blocks from the fair, you could see the Ferris wheel from here. "You'll see"

She sighed dramatically, giving me a puppy dog face. "Pleeeeease tell me"

I tried to look away but my eyes kept going back to her, we stopped walking and she started making her lip quiver. "Jade..." This was killing me. She was too cute to say no to

"Peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeete" 

I rolled my eyes. "Fine" I turned her around, so she was facing where the fair was and pointed to the ferris wheel.

She looked confused at first before it hit her. "A fair?"

Taking her hand in mine, I continued walking, pulling her with me. "Yep. I thought it would be fun"

Her eyes lit up and she nodded. As we continued our walk, I explained all the games and rides and stuff. This was one of the biggest fairs in the US, there were tons of huge rides, and the whole thing lasted for a week.

When we got there, Jade was practically bouncing. "What first?"

"Whatever you want" I love how happy she is and we haven't even done anything yet.

She looked around with wide eyes, like a little kid. "I don't know..."

"How bout we start with a game and then do rides?"

She nodded rapidly, still practically bouncing.

We decided to play darts first, which Jade wasn't very good at. Good thing I've played a lot though, so I was pretty decent, I won a llama plushie that had a top hat and bow tie, which I gave to Jade, who absolutely loved it. We continued playing games and winning prizes, which I gave most of the ones I won to Jade to keep, although they're in my backpack for now, mainly because I didn't really care about plushies, and also because they made her happy. I did keep a llama plushie though, we had won a prize that had two llamas, a blue one and a pink one, I got the blue one and Jade got the pink one. The ones Jade got to keep, other than the two llamas, was a penguin, hedgehog, a weird duck thing, and a sloth.

Jade tugged on the sleeve of my jacket, I turned to look at her and saw she was looking at something in front of us, she looked over at me with a smile on her face and pointed. I followed her gaze, finally seeing what she saw

Hanging on one of the stands were giant Avengers plushies, the one Jade was pointing to though, was a giant Spider-Man plushie. I didn't know they made Spider-Man stuff

"I neeeeeed it," She said like a little kid, which made me smile.

"Jade..."

"Come on Pete! It's Spider-Man!"

I looked over at the other plushies, there were Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, Hawkeye, Black Widow, and Spider-Man plushies. "You don't want an Iron Man one?" I asked, turning back to her

She raised an eyebrow "And add to Tony's ego? No thanks." She then went back to her childish-but-cute attitude. "Pleeeease! I'd win it myself but I suck at these games"

I rolled my eyes and gave in, causing her to cheer. The game for the Avenger plushies was Skeeball, which, unfortunately, I sucked at. Grabbing one of the balls, I turned to Jade "I'm letting you know I suck at this"

"So?" She shrugged. "At least try" I could tell she was having so much fun having me, Spider-Man, attempt to win a Spider-Man plush.

You have to get 500 points to win one of the giant plushies and you only got seven balls. My first two throws sucked, and my next two got 50 points each, meaning I needed 400 points with only three balls left, which was impossible, even if I got 100 points for each of them.

I had to buy more balls two more times, 'cause dammit I'm determined to win this for Jade. My third go went better than the first two, and I got 550 points.

Jade hugged the plushie close, looking up at me from above its head, which was covering most of her face. "Thank you" Her voice was slightly muffled. She lowered the plushie, stood on her tiptoes, and kissed my cheek.

I bit my lip as my cheeks heated up. "You're welcome... W-what do you want to do next?"

"I don't know..."

"Do you want to go on a ride?"

"What about our stuff?"

I shrugged. "We'll leave it with an attendant"

She nodded. We decided to do the go-karts first and since we bought a pass that lets us ride the rides without having to pay at the stands, all we had to do was show our passes.

"Do you want to go together-" I motioned to the double go-karts. "-or do you want to go separately?" I motioned to the single go-karts

"Separately duh!" She went over to one of the single ones in the front. I laughed and went into the one next to her. Surprisingly, there was no one else here right now, probably at the other rides, so it was just us.

They showed us how to strap in, and then we were off

~A Couple Of Hours Later~

It was getting late, by now we've gone on as many of the rides as we could, played more games, and ate some funnel cake, beignets, and caramel apples, all of which Jade loved, and now we were walking around eating caramel covered popcorn. It was almost 8 pm, we've been here for almost six hours. We had two more hours until the park closed but I was getting tired, and I could tell Jade was too, mainly because she had her head on my shoulder and her eyes closed as we walked

"Do you want to go home?"

She nodded against my shoulder. "Yeah, I'm cold"

"Do you want my jacket?"

She laughed "That's cliche." She shook her head. "But no thank you"

Well too bad, I'm not taking no for an answer. I started taking off my jacket, making Jade pick her head up.

"I said no thank you"

I put the jacket around her "Well too bad."

She rolled her eyes and put her arms in the sleeves, before resuming her previous position. As we walked to the exit, we passed a cotton candy stand. "Want some?" I asked, motioning

She looked to where I motioned to. "Only if you get purple"

"We can get all three" Instead of just the normal pink and blue they also had purple. I led her over to the stand.

"Here you go," The cotton candy lady said, handing me the bag. "You two make a really cute couple, by the way"

I felt myself blush, why does everyone think that we're a couple? "Oh, uh... W-we're not a couple, we're just friends."

"Oh." She had the same look on her face that Miss Romanoff and Mr. Barton have when we say we're just friends, like they don't believe us. "Alright then, sorry. Have a nice night"

"You too" Putting my arm around Jade, I led her to the exit. I opened the bag of cotton candy and offered Jade, whose head was still on my shoulder, some.

She made an 'Mmm' sound as she ate a piece. "This is so good"

"Yeah, well enjoy it now cause it's basically pure sugar, and when Mr. Stark finds out I've been feeding you sugar all day he's going to kill me"

She elbowed me playfully. "I'm a big girl, I can choose what I eat or don't eat." She stopped in her tracks, as did I, she had a look on her face as if she was just now realizing something. "I can choose what I eat or don't eat... I think this is the first time in almost my entire life that I've been able to do that..."

I pulled her into a hug. "It's okay, you're okay..."

We pulled away and continued our walk home. I kept my arm around her mainly because she still had her head on my shoulder and I didn't want her walking into traffic.

I removed my arm when we walked out of the elevator so no one would see.

"Too late, we saw," Miss Romanoff said, she was sitting on the couch next to Mr. Barton.

I sighed. "Miss Romanoff-"

"Natasha"

"Miss Romanoff" Her, Mr. Barton, Mr. Stark, Captain Rogers, Miss Potts, and Dr. Banner kept trying to get me to call them by their first names but I can't, it's how I was raised.

"Natasha"

"Miss Natasha"

"Just Natasha" But now I was just messing with her, though I still won't call her by her first name

"Miss Romanoff"

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Anyways, what was with the arm?"

I gave Jade my backpack to take to her room so she could get her stuff out, and she left. I turned back to Miss Romanoff with a sigh. "She had her head on my shoulder and her eyes closed and I didn't want her to walk into traffic"

"Why's she wearing your jacket?" Mr. Barton asked

"She was cold and I'm a gentleman"

Miss Romanoff raised an eyebrow. "Where'd you guys go?"

"The fair" I know where this is going and I don't like it

She smiled. "Oooh, a not-date to the fair, came home with her wearing your jacket and your arm around her... Seems like a date to me, what about you Clint?" She looked over to Mr. Barton, who nodded.

"Definitely a date"

"It wasn't a date!" Why must they think everything Jade and I do together is a date? Do we act like we like each other or are they just trying to be annoying cause it's working

Miss Romanoff raised an eyebrow. "Did you buy her food?"

"Jade can buy her own food."

"That doesn't answer my-"

"Bye!" I cut her off and went to my room. My llama was sitting on the bed, I smiled. Should I go see Jade? No! It's late. I could go over to say goodnight...

What am I doing? I don't need to go over there, why am I making up an excuse to?

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked around, I was outside Jade's room... When did I get here? I knocked on the door

"Come in"

I opened the door and Jade was sitting on her bed, criss-cross, now wearing a tank-top and shorts. I noticed her Spider-Man plush was on her bed while the other ones were on her window seat

"Hey!" She said when I walked in

"Hey... I uh- I just wanted to come to say goodnight"

She jumped up and hugged me. "Thank you for tonight. I really had fun" She said when we parted, she hesitantly leaned up and kissed my cheek, for the second time today. Not that it's a bad thing...

My cheek started tingling and I shivered... Which is weird... "M-me too." I smiled. I really did... But I always have fun with Jade

She went over to her desk, and grabbed my jacket off the chair, and threw it to me. "Thanks for letting me borrow it"

I smiled. "Anytime" I'm almost positive that I'm blushing, why am I always blushing? "A-anyways... Goodnight Buttercup"

"Goodnight Westley" She smiled, she had a different look in her eyes... I don't know what it was... Her eyes were big but not in a scared or surprised way... like she was not only happy but... Excited...? No that's not it... I don't know but I've never seen her like this.

I went back to my room and changed into PJs, which was just a t-shirt and boxers, then I collapsed onto my bed with a sigh.

I moved the llama next to my pillow and got into bed. I started making a mental note of places to take Jade.

I'm going to help her do everything she missed if it kills me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's so cliche, I'm very unoriginal!
> 
> If you think this is going too fast or have any ideas for Peter and Jade's relationship or just ideas in general let me know. Reviews are welcome!


	21. Getting My Life Back

~The Next Morning ~ Jade's POV~

"Jade, can you go wake up Peter?" Pepper asked as she and Nat finished making breakfast.

I nodded, I set my phone down, I had been trying to figure out how to work Instagram cause I wanted to post a picture of Arrow, and went to Peter's room.

I knocked on the door. No answer. I quietly opened it and poked my head in, He was laying on his bed, asleep, with one arm over his face.

"Peter, wake up"

Nothing. I walked into the room and stood next to his bed.

"Peter" I lightly but forcefully, kicked the side of his bed. All that did was make him groan and make a shoo motion towards me. "Peter Benjamin Parker!" I kicked the side of the bed harder.

He groaned and turned to look at me. "Jaadee" He whined, pulling his pillow over his head. "Go away"

"No, it's almost noon and Pep and Nat made breakfast"

"I'm not hungry"

"Peter Benjamin Parker!"

He lowered the pillow to glare at me. "You have no right to middle name me"

I went to the window and pulled open the curtain, letting in the light, making him groan and pull the pillow back over his face. "I don't care" I went back over to Pete and snatched away his pillow

"Hey!" He crossed his arms.

"Time to wake up!"

"But it's the weekend!" He tried to pull the blankets over his head but I pulled them away from him, making him groan again. The blanket was now laying across his legs, exposing his bare chest and boxers...

Thankfully, Peter had covered his face with his arm, or else he would have seen me staring. I couldn't help it though, my eyes wouldn't move anywhere but to another part of his body... Since when was Peter so... Buff...

I knew, and by knew I mean I saw a couple of days ago and couldn't stop staring, he had muscles but I didn't realize how buff he actually was... Abs, muscles... My eyes, unwillingly, traveled down his torso, and down the rest of his body that wasn't covered by the blanket, which stopped an inch or so under his boxers. Was this from the spider-bite? Or was this just... Peter...? I couldn't stop myself from staring... But I had to, this was creepy... Peter's my best friend and here I am staring at his body while he's asleep, or at least trying to go back to sleep.

I forced myself to look away, before my eyes managed to get to his... You know... I knew I was blushing hardcore right now, I'm grateful that Peter has his face covered...

As if on cue, Peter moved his arm a bit so he could look at me. "You're still here?"

"As are you" I tried to keep my voice steady but luck wasn't on my side, as my voice came out shaky.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "It's my room..." At my look, he continued. "I'm not leaving, Jade"

I nodded slowly and couldn't help but smile. "Alright... Although you might want to put on a shirt... and pants..."

His eyes widened, he moved his arm and looked down at his chest. He quickly jumped up, and grabbed the blanket, pulling it over him

"I uh..." He sputtered, a blush rising onto his face. I couldn't judge though, I was probably still blushing as well. "I must've t-taken my shirt off while I was asleep... I have a habit of doing that..."

I used his pillow to cover most of my face, to hide both my blush and smile, and attempted to hide my giggles, which didn't work out so well, cause Peter raised an eyebrow at me

"What's so funny?"

My eyes flickered down to his still pantsless bottom-half that wasn't covered by the blanket, and his eyes followed. Again, his eyes widened and he pulled the blanket over himself more "You're so mean!"

I moved the pillow away from my face. "What did I do?"

"You could have told me I was practically naked!" He snatched his pillow away from me

"But that would have been no fun..." I teased

He smirked, his eyes traveled to my cheeks, which I'm pretty sure were still red. "I think you were just enjoying the view"

I opened my mouth, then closed it, then opened it again. "I-I... N-no." Okay so even if I wasn't blushing before I definitely am now.

"Mmhh, suree. That's totally not why you're blushing right now..."

"I- m-maybe I'm just embarrassed..."

He raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes, I knew he was just teasing but I couldn't help but feel embarrassed. He probably didn't know I actually was checking him out and that's why I was blushing... And maybe I was enjoying the view just a tiny bit...

"I don't think so..." He continued. "I think you were checking me out... That's why you were so quiet that I thought you had left..."

"Breakfast is probably done... I should go, I'm hungry..."

I got up and started to leave but Peter grabbed my arm. "No no no, where do you think you're going?" He pulled me back over, a little bit too hard... I couldn't get good footing and I ended up on top of him, surprising us both, with my face inches from his...

"I uh..." He started before getting cut off.

"What's going on?"

Peter and I both looked towards the door.

"Uh... H-hi Mr. Stark..."

Tony crossed his arms. "This explains why waking up Peter is taking so long... But what isn't explained is why I walk in to find my daughter on top of you... While you're wearing nothing but underwear..."

I looked down, the blanket must've come off when he sat up to grab my arm... So I was laying on an almost naked Peter... I got off of Peter, who pulled on a shirt that had been on the bed and pulled the blanket over the rest of his body "Tony, i-it's just a misunderstanding..."

Peter nodded. "Jade went to leave but I didn't want her to, so I tried to pull her back over here but it was a little too hard and she fell..."

Tony nodded slowly. "That still doesn't explain why you're basically naked."

"When I went to sleep last night I was just wearing a shirt and boxers... And I have a habit of taking off my shirt while I sleep..."

Again, Tony nodded. "So, new rule: The two of you are not allowed in each other's rooms alone together. And if anything like this happens again-" He glared at Peter, who shrunk back into his pillows "-I will kick your ass. Got it, Parker?"

"Yes sir," He said, rapidly nodding.

"Get dressed." He said to Peter who nodded. "And you-" He pointed to me. Was he mad at me? Was I in trouble? "-come with me" He then walked out.

I gave Peter a sheepish smile and followed Tony.

"Am I in trouble...?"

Tony glanced at me over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow. "No. Why would you be?"

"I don't know... I thought you would be mad" Now we were in the kitchen. I don't know why he would be mad, it was an accident and it's not like anything happened

Tony shook his head. "At you? No. At him? I'm pissed. But I could never be mad at you" Total dad answer

I raised an eyebrow. "Even if I murdered someone?"

"Honestly, knowing you, you would probably have a good reason to so no, not even then" He laughed and handed me a soda from the fridge. "But if I ever find you two like that again, I swear I will murder him"

I nodded. Knowing Tony, I don't doubt that he would.

Peter walked into the kitchen, wearing clothes, but still with red cheeks. He avoided eye contact with Tony and I and started making himself some cereal

"Hey, Tony?" I asked, waiting for Tony to acknowledge me

"Yes, Sweetheart?"

"I feel like... Like I need to learn how to fight. So I can protect myself" I trailed off, not knowing how he'd react. I've been thinking about this for a while, I want to be able to protect myself and not have to rely on anyone

Tony lowered his mug, "I can protect you, you live with the Avengers now, it's highly unlikely that anyone will try to attack you"

"What about if I'm not with any of the Avengers?"

Tony was quiet for a moment. "I can give you stuff to protect yourself" He motioned for me to follow him, Peter and I shared a look of confusion before we both followed him down.

He led us to the lab, opening a drawer, and pulling out a bracelet. "I had Banner make a few more bracelets just in case something happened to that one-" He motioned to the one on my wrist. The bracelet helped me control my powers. It limits how much I can use, it doesn't let me tap into my full potential, which is a good thing, and if needed, it can completely block my powers. "-I messed with this a bit because I want you to be armed with something to protect yourself, and I made it into a taser. But it still has the magic-blocking qualities"

He handed me the bracelet and I switched it with my old one.

"If you turn your hand like this-" He rotated my hand to my right '-while your hand is in a fist it will activate. Try it"

I made a fist and turned my hand. A black strap-like thing materialized and wove itself around my hand before connecting with the other part of the bracelet, a electric current went around the strap. "It's cool, but why don't you want me to learn how to protect myself?"

"It's not that I don't want you to protect yourself, it's that I'm... I'm just worried..."

"About...?" What would worry him to the point where he wouldn't want me to be able to protect myself?

He sighed. "Your mother had a heart condition where any major trauma, emotional or physical, could kill her, and ultimately, did kill her. I don't want you to start something like this and then we find out you have it too."

"But mom said in the video that it wasn't genetic."

"I still don't want to risk it"

Maybe he's right... Not about the heart condition but the fighting thing, I have the Avengers to protect me, and when they're not around I have the bracelet/taser thing. "Alright..." I wasn't going to get anywhere with this argument

Peter and I headed back upstairs. "I'm going to go get ready for school," I said, heading to my room. It was the 21st of May and summer break started on June 8th so we had a little more than two weeks left. Which reminds me, Tony's birthday is in 8 days, I need to get him something...

~After School~

"Hey, Pete. Can we stop at the mall so I can get something for Tony for his birthday?" I asked as we walked out of the diner with our daily iced coffee.

"Of course"

As we headed to the mall, I texted Tony to let him know where we were going so he didn't have a heart attack when we don't show up when we should.

We walked around for a while, looking through a lot of stores, not finding anything.

"Why is shopping for presents so hard?"

Peter shrugged. "It's just how it is, I'm gonna go pick something up that May wanted me to get if that's okay with you?"

I nodded and he headed off, leaving me alone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter came back not long later, just as I walked out of a store with a small gift bag

"Didya find something?" Peter asked.

"Yep!" I held up the bag.

"Can I see?"

"Nope" I popped the P

Peter looked at me confused. "Why not?"

"Because it's a surprise for Tony and I don't trust you not to tell, Mr. I-Spoil-Everything"

Peter gasped, somewhat dramatically, "I do not"

I shrugged. I stuffed the gift bag into my bag 'I have to go to the bathroom, can you hold this?" I held out my bag. Peter nodded, taking it and slinging it around him

I ran to the bathrooms. After doing my thing I left the bathroom and started looking for Peter, who wasn't where I had left him. I looked around the bathrooms and in some of the stores, not wanting to go too far in case he was still nearby

Maybe he went outside? We had just been right inside the doors so he could have gone outside to wait. I went out the doors and walked around a bit

"Pete?" He was still nowhere to be seen. I turned around, to go back inside when I felt something wrap around my upper arm and pull me somewhere dark

A hand was placed over my mouth and I was pushed against the wall.

"Don't move, don't scream" A male voice said. My heart was pounding in my ears, I felt something cold and sharp against my throat. A knife...? "Give me everything you have"

I tried to speak but it came out as a mumble because of his hand, he then lowered it slightly so I could speak "I-I don't have anything..." Wait, the bracelet... I quickly lifted and turned my hand to activate the taser but he grabbed my arm and held it above my head.

"What do you think you're doing you little bitch? I don't believe that a teenager came to the mall without a phone or money or anything"

I looked around, hoping Peter or someone else was around to help me. We were in a mall alleyway in between two parts of the mall, away from people. "My friend has my stuff"

He slammed me into the wall. "I don't believe that."

He opened his mouth to say something but before he could, he was pulled back and thrown into the wall. Peter, or should I say Spider-Man, was standing there. He webbed the guy to the wall before grabbing me and swinging away.

We landed on top of the mall, and he turned to me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah" I nodded and let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. "Thank you, Spidey"

Even though he still had the mask on, I could tell he was smiling by the tone of his voice. "Of course, Buttercup"'

"Where'd you get the suit from?"

He looked down at the suit. "I always have it" He motioned to his backpack which was a few feet away from us, along with my bag. "I keep it in my backpack"

He grabbed our stuff and then he wrapped his arm around me and got us back onto the ground, into a different alleyway. He slipped off the suit and shoved it back into his backpack.

We decided to head home, after calling the police and telling them what had happened and where the guy was.

~At The Tower~

After Peter and I got back, I headed down to Tony's lab.

"Hey Sweetheart," Tony said, glancing up from what he was building. "What's up?"

I told him what had happened, that I was nearly just mugged and the bracelet couldn't save me. "If Peter hadn't been there I..." I trailed off.

Tony was sitting back in his chair with his arms crossed, deep in thought. Probably just now realizing that he can't always protect me

"I need to learn how to protect myself... I'm not always going to be with someone and gadgets won't always be able to help me..."

Tony was quiet for a while as he thought. Finally, he said "Alright, I'll have Happy train you in basic fighting, then maybe you can learn Avenger-type fighting. But Banner has to make sure that you don't have the heart thing your mother did"

"Thanks, Tony"

"I'll talk to Happy and see if you guys can start tomorrow after school," He said, going back to his thing.

I nodded and went back upstairs, I sat on the couch and watched Peter play on the PS3. Tony was finally letting me learn to defend myself... I won't need to rely so much on the others for safety... I'm finally getting my life back...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is stupid... And dumb... And it sucks


End file.
